Different Worlds
by MissaSissa
Summary: After Daniel's death, Regina is sent to be the wife of King Leopold and the mother of Snow. A mysterious little girl named Emma also lives at the castle, and Regina finds herself bonding with her. Will this little girl's love be enough to keep her from becoming the Evil Queen? Swan Queen slow burn. Close to canon set in Enchanted Forest. Warning for sexual/emotional/physical abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Inspiration has struck once again, so I have decided to start a new Swan Queen story. In my version of this, Regina is sent to live with the king and Snow and a young Emma after Daniel's death. There will be no curse, and this is set in the Enchanted Forest. I hope you like it!**

* * *

It has been 2 months since I lost the love of my life. 2 months, 8 hours, and 17 minutes, to be exact. Now it's less than 2 hours before I am being sent off to live with the king. And not just the king—his precious little princess as well. Snow White, otherwise known as the girl who ruined my life with no consequences to show for it.

Now, my beloved Daniel is 6 feet underground, robbed of his life before he had a chance to truly live. Mother is undoubtedly bustling about, making sure the departure and arrival to my new home goes smoothly. Snow White is most likely excitedly preparing for my arrival, ordering servants around like she _didn't_ just inadvertently murder someone. She is too wrapped up in having a mother, yet another person to care for her. The king himself could probably care less. I am simply a replacement to keep up appearances and tend to a whiny 10-year-old. And yet here I am; numb to the world and cruelly still alive.

I have thought about joining Daniel—end this miserable existence and create my own happy ending… decide my own fate. However, I just can't bear to cause my father the same grief I am suffering. He is the only person who ever truly loved me, the only one who ever would, and I return that love with all of my heart.

Another reason I haven't been able to make a firm decision on ending my life is my mother has refused to leave me alone. Ever since she crushed Daniel's heart, she has had her eyes glued to me, even when she's not here. She must have sensed how hopeless and broken I have felt, and worried I would ruin my chance to become queen like she always wished to be.

To anyone on the outside of these castle walls, Cora Mills is seen as a selfless mother who gave her only daughter the world. I know better. Even the servants have more wits than to fall for her false charm. It's because of their fear of my mother, however, that they turn a blind eye and meekly do as they are told.

All of this preparation is because my mother missed her chance to be queen. "Everything I do is for your own good, my darling," she had told me the night I lost myself. She had wiped away my tears and scolded me whilst dragging me to my feet, not even allowing me a moment of privacy with my dead fiancé.

"Chin up, Regina. You must learn to compose yourself quickly and mask your emotions if you wish to be a great ruler."

How I wanted to scream at her, take her own dark magic and tear her heart out, watch as it withers into dust in front of my eyes. I wished to free myself from her vise-like grip that makes me feel like a lamb in the clutches of a wolf. But I forced myself to bite my tongue and obey. All my mother ever wanted for me was a good life, free of the hardships she had to face at my age. Snow White was the traitor in all this.

"Regina, what are you still doing in your riding clothes?" My mother's voice echoes throughout my bed chamber. "Rainy had the table set 20 minutes ago."

I pause my self-scrutiny to glance at her in the reflection of my gold-bordered mirror. Mother's face is hardened with disapproval and irritation. I can't remember the last time she granted me with a real smile. In her eyes, I would always fall one step short of her expectations. One might think I would be used to this treatment, alas, it hurts me more each time I am graced with my mother's presence.

"I'm sorry, Mother," I hastily apologize, moving toward my wardrobe to pick out a tea-time appropriate dress. "I wanted to make my last ride with Rociante memorable."

Yet another reason I dread becoming queen. Mother demanded I leave my beloved chestnut beauty behind, claiming I would have more important things to do than frolic with a 'wild beast'. It broke my heart when I was told I would have to leave my horse behind. He has been one of my only friends in my 19 years of existence. However, I quickly numbed my emotions and carried on.

Mother gives me a look of disgust as I reappear from behind the wardrobe. "Do you intend on traveling to the market and joining the beggars?"

I frown and glance down at the dress I had chosen. It most certainly wouldn't do for a royal ball, but I thought it was perfect for afternoon tea between mother and daughter. The dress was a soft, periwinkle color with white lace sleeves and trimming. Father had it tailored as one of my many 16th birthday gifts, as he had seen me gazing at it longingly during my torturous dress fittings. It was simple and reflected the life I always dreamed of having. I imagined passing it down to my daughter, should I ever have one with my beloved Daniel, though that was never going to happen now.

"A queen must be dressed to impress at all times, Regina," Mother scolded as she began to dig through my wardrobe for something up to her standards. "I won't always be there to hold your hand and coddle you when things become difficult."

" _Thank the heavens,_ " I think. Out loud, I say what I know she wants to hear. "I am very grateful to have you, Mother."

Mother sniffs and nods without another remark before using her magic to change my outfit. The room spins for an instant and I clutch my stomach, fearing I might hurl. I hate when Mother uses magic on me. It makes me feel weak and inferior, and the distinguished scent always seems to stick to me for hours afterwards. She always used her power on me as punishment when I was young, and to this day I vow to never use it and to be wary of those that do.

However, perhaps my ill feelings are because of the corset digging into my sides and restricting my ability to breathe. Mother simply turns me toward the mirror and begins pulling a brush through my silky, ebony locks. I fight not to make a face at the outfit she has chosen for me to wear. The dress is sky blue and adorned with the most ridiculous sashes and buttons. It isn't a surprise, though. Mother always demands the finest things and always manages to outdo herself time and time again.

I find myself relaxing into her embrace, enjoying the feeling of Mother fixing my hair. She hasn't done so since I was 10, and the gentle hands she maintains almost causes me to believe she truly loves me. Perhaps it's her own silent way of letting me know she is going to miss me. God forbid she drop the queen act and show some compassion for once.

I study her as I patiently wait for her to finish. It's apparent that Mother had once been gorgeous, and I can see why Father wished to have her hand. Her beauty had changed from a young, flirtatious girl to a radiant and composed woman. There are age marks around her mouth and lines by her eyes (most likely the cause of judging me so harshly,) as well as auburn hair with flecks of grey. Even so, I am still envious. Standing next to her, I feel like a peasant. Years of emotional abuse would do that to a person.

As we enter the cozy tea room, our servant Rainy beams brightly at me. I offer her a kind smile in return and softly utter a 'thank you' as she waits for me to sit before pushing in my chair. Mother simply scowls as she observes the table arrangement.

"This tea better still be hot," she warns. "Otherwise you will be out on the streets selling your body to make a living."

I blush at the rude words directed toward the young servant. Rainy is a few years younger than I and certainly the best servant of our staff, being my personal servant as well as my only friend. She has witnessed the cruelty of my Mother over the years and was always the first one to assist me with damage Mother had inflicted upon me in her fits of rage. She was also the only one who knew the truth about Daniel's death. My heart hurts as I realize this is yet another goodbye I will have to endure.

"Not at all, Your Highness," Rainy answers in a confident voice despite her slightly shaking hands. "Never would I disrespect you by allowing your tea to cool."

Mother dismisses her with the wave of her hand before pinching a bit of sugar between her fingers and sprinkling it into her tea. It suits her personality, oddly enough, bitter with just a hint of sweetness—reserved for people other than her daughter, of course.

"Will I be able to say goodbye to Father before I go?" I take a sip of my tea, trying to make it a casual question. Of course, whenever I bring up my Father, Mother always sees it as offensive.

"Why must you talk about him during our afternoon tea? Am I not good enough to be around?"

"You are, Mother. I was just curious, seeing as I'm going to be busy getting settled in to my new home is all and I won't be able to see you both." Under the table, my hands nervously pick at the decorations on my dress.

Mother completely ignores my question. "The reason I planned this afternoon was to prepare you for what is going to happen in your new life as queen. You will be moving to King Leopold's kingdom to live with him and his daughter, Snow. There is another girl, a Swan. Her name escapes me."

My brow furrows in confusion. "What is a Swan?"

Mother glares at me for interrupting her. "A Swan is a young child chosen from the village to live with the king to be company for the royal child or children. The child's parents get silver and shillings for giving their offspring up. The girl is around Snow's age. I believe she's a few years younger."

 _Great, another bratty child I'm going to have to care for._

"She must be decelerated, she hasn't spoken a word since she arrived," Mother continued, a look of disgust on her face.

I shift in my seat, munching on a cookie to keep myself from speaking. Mother thought anyone who wasn't royal was mentally challenged. I disagree, as I have met the villagers while sitting by my mother's side for the ceremonies in which they would give up the best offerings they had in exchange for help (which my Mother was reluctant to oblige.)

"Are you pure, Regina?"

The question startles me so much, I knock my tea over onto the white linen table cloth. Rainy is quick to clean it, and her hand just brushes mine in what looks like an accidental (but is actually a comforting) gesture.

Mother scowls at my reaction. "You didn't throw yourself away for that stable boy, did you?"

I wince at the disgust in her tone. "No, Mother. I was going to wait until we were married."

Mother laughs out loud, her eyes sparkling with malicious delight. "Well that plan is dead now, isn't it?"

Tears well in my eyes but I force them back. Mother thinks it is hilarious to ridicule mine and Daniel's love (and even more so) his death. She knows he is my weakness, so she brings him up every chance she gets.

"After tonight, you won't have to worry about that." Mother pours herself another cup of tea, making the comment seem as innocent as the weather.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling a sense of dread form in the pit of my stomach.

"You will offer yourself up to the king, my dear. Your body will belong to him. You will not fight, or run, or attempt one of your foolish schemes to trick him. It is the rules of marriage."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rainy bow her head. She knows all too well the torment Mother has put me through to prepare me for my arranged marriage. Some lines should never be crossed between mothers and daughters, but in the Mills house, those lines don't exist.

"And if you think about trying anything, Regina, I will know. I will always be watching."

By the time the steward has come to collect my bags and lead me to the carriage, my heart is pounding in fear. Rainy wraps me up in her arms with a few hidden tears and a 'blessed be' before she scampers back inside. Mother hugs me tightly, her hold almost suffocating as her eyes flash in a silent warning. I'm already in the carriage and headed down the path when my Father finally arrives to bid my farewell. I press my hand against the window, my eyes locked on his as a single tear slides down my cheek. He kisses his hand before pressing it over his heart. I force myself to look forward as I feel myself losing control.

"Ah, my lovely wife!" King Leopold greets me as I step out of the carriage. He grabs my hand and kisses it gently, bowing before me. "Regina, you are absolutely marvelous. Thank you for agreeing to my offer."

I fight the urge to start crying again. There was nothing to agree to—I didn't have a choice. I force a smile on my face and push my emotions away. Crying is weakness, Mother always said.

"It's a pleasure to be here, My King." I curtsey politely.

I am led inside where Leopold gives me a personal tour. "Finally, this is your chamber where you will stay. I thought you might like your own space."

I relax a little as I realize I won't be sharing a bed with my husband. He is awfully kind, perhaps staying here won't be so horrible after all.

Leopold leaves me alone to get ready for dinner. I look through the wardrobe, disappointed to see Mother must have talked with the seamstress about what dresses should be prepared. I pull out a rose gold colored gown with sparkles—it isn't quite so awful. In fact, it's rather beautiful.

I jump as the door bursts open. Snow runs inside and throws her arms around my waist. "You're here you're here you're here!" She says excitedly, a huge grin on her face.

I force myself to hug the girl, pushing away the images of her dying at my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a flash of yellow appear. Snow lets go and I look up to see a little blonde girl standing in my doorway. She's very small, no older than 8. Her eyes are large, the color of a forest, and very expressive. Her hair hangs in waves, and she wears a pink ball gown the same color as mine with a little white bow accenting the front.

"Oh, that's Emma," Snow introduces the girl. "I call her my sister, but she's from the village. Father bought her to keep me company. She gets all my old clothes that I don't like."

Snow marches over and grabs the girl's arm, dragging her further into the room. I can see the pain on the little girl's face as Snow twists her arm painfully to get her to move. Snow finally lets up when the girl is right in front of me.

"Emma, this is Regina. She's our new mother." Snow nudges the girl hard in the ribs to get her to speak. She winces, but doesn't say a word. Snow rolls her eyes and sighs. "Emma doesn't talk. Princess Hallie says it's because her parents cut off her tongue, but I think she's just stupid. She's a good listener though—she doesn't mind me talking."

I bend down to the little girl's level, feeling a strange rush of affection for her. Her eyes remain trained on the floor as her body stiffens. "Hello, Emma. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard… wonderful things about you."

I feel bad lying to the girl, but it makes her respond. She looks up, her eyes wide with surprise. She doesn't smile, but her lips twitch like she wants to.

Before I can say anything more, Snow has a hold of the girl's arm again and is dragging her out the door. I change quickly, pushing down my feelings of anger toward my estranged step-daughter and head downstairs to join my new family for dinner.

Snow and Emma are already seated when I arrive. Leopold quickly stands, beaming at me. He kisses my cheek before pulling my chair out and helping me in. The first course soon arrives, and I diligently begin to eat.

"So, my love, how was your journey over here?" Leopold asks.

I quickly swallow my mouthful of food. "It was quite nice. The scenery here is beautiful."

"Ah, but not as beautiful as you." Leopold holds up his goblet in a toast before gulping a few drinks.

I avert my eyes as a few drops land on his chin before dropping onto his nice dinner clothing. I don't think I will ever get used to him throwing compliments toward me every other sentence. Daniel did so when he felt was necessary, never did he feel the need to woo me. My heart aches as his face shows in my mind—smiling, happy, handsome, _alive_.

Leopold then turns his attention to the girls. "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful, Father! Emma and I played pet and owner all day after our studies. Emma wanted to read, but I wouldn't let her. I only read for study, it's quite boring otherwise. Can we get Emma a collar and leash, Father? To make her seem like a real dog?" Snow rambles.

Emma shrinks in her seat. My eyes flick toward the king, who is rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Is this what Emma wants? You must think of your sister's wishes as well, Snow."

"She's as excited as I am!" Snow says loudly, throwing a smile Emma's way, though her eyes are a silent warning for the girl to keep her mouth shut.

My stomach churns at the scene. Snow is the spitting-image of Cora. No wonder why Mother loved her so much—Snow was what Mother had hoped I would become. I am rather proud that I have become more like my father. I am a kind spirit, a gentle soul. Minus the homicidal thoughts toward the king's daughter, of course.

"I think that can be arranged." Leopold finishes his cup, then motions for the servant nearby to refill it.

I politely make small talk during the rest of the meal, impatiently waiting for it to be over with so I can go back to my chamber for the night. After Leopold's fifth cup of wine, he stands, grabbing the back of his chair to study himself.

"Regina, love, shall we go upstairs?"

I nod, my heart pounding in fear as I excuse myself from the table and follow my husband upstairs to his chamber. Giving myself away is nothing like I expected it to be. Though the king is loving and gentle outside of the chamber, in his bed, he cares about nothing but himself. The 5 cups of wine have clouded his judgement, and I am nothing but a wife, in every use of the word. When it is over and done and he has stumbled back to his chamber to sleep off the alcohol, I am left crying, feeling used and disgusted.

I am no longer an innocent 19-year-old. I am a wife, a mother, a bed partner, an accessory draped over the king's arm. I am the shell of who I thought I was.

A quiet knock on the door interrupts my weeping. "Come in," I call out, my voice strained from my emotions.

A servant enters with a towel. "I have come to run your bath and collect the sheets of the royal bed."

I nod in acceptance and follow her to the bathroom where she lights candles and undresses me before running my bath. This older woman makes me miss Rainy. She doesn't hardly say a word before she leaves me alone with only my thoughts to keep me company.

Another knock sounds as I am bathed and changed into my nightgown, lying in my bed and curling up to fend off the ache between my legs. I am too tired to answer. The door opens to reveal Emma, changed for bed and holding a book and water bottle.

The girl comes over and sits on the edge of the bed for a moment before handing me the objects. A classic fairytale cover shines in the glow of the kerosene lamp. I'm surprised to find the hot water bottle is warm when I go to take a drink of it.

Emma watches me for a moment before gently grabbing the bottle and going to the bathroom. She comes back holding a towel and pulls back the covers, setting the towel and the water bottle between my legs. She covers me up again and nods in satisfaction. I close my eyes as the ache recedes, replaced with the pleasant feeling of warmth.

The thought of how a young child knows about such adult things more than I crosses my mind. But when I open my eyes to ask the girl how she knows, she is gone. I fall asleep with my eyes trained on the door, silently wishing for the girl to come back. Yes, perhaps living here won't be so horrible after all.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, leave me a kind review in the comment section! This will be a Swan Queen fic, so don't worry about the age difference. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the first time ever, I am going to try uploading chapters every single day as a personal challenge of mine. I might have to do every other day, depending on how life goes. First off, thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really lifts my spirits and motivates me every time I see a new comment. Secondly, some people are concerned about the age difference between Emma and Regina. Here are my thoughts on that:**

 *** Emma doesn't see Regina as a mother figure, more so as a friend. She doesn't allow herself to see people that way ever since her parents abandoned her.**

 ***To call this story 'sick' simply because you want this to be a friendship or mother/daughter rather than romance is really disrespectful, and in no way did I tell you to 'ignore it'. I simply said it won't be like adultery or anything. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

 ***I am writing for myself, and I have a vision of how I want this to go. Please only leave constructive criticism rather than hate.**

 **Other than those few key points, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

When I wake, I read a few chapters of Emma's book then go to the dining hall for breakfast. Leopold is just finishing up his meal. He stands and kisses me quickly before helping me in my chair.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask curiously as a steward comes through carrying a few bags.

Leopold sighs. "I must go to Sherwood Forest, my dearest. The king has requested my arrival to help with the bandits overrunning the kingdom. I will be back as soon as I can." He cups my face, running the pad of his thumb along my jawline. "Will you be alright for a few days, my love?"

"Of course." I fight not to pull away in disgust at how rough his fingers had treated me the night before.

He smiles kindly. "This way you can settle into your new home and get to know the girls."

The sound of running footsteps echoes through the room. "Father do you have to go?" Snow whines as she enters with Emma in tow.

Leopold sweeps his daughter off his feet and holds her tight. "I'm afraid so, Snow. I'll be back soon." He sets her gently on her feet, pulling something from his fur cloak. "I'll leave you with a departing gift."

Snow gasps in delight. "My leash and collar! Oh thank you thank you, Father!" The girl stands on her tiptoes to kiss the man's cheek.

Emma looks less than delighted as she stares at the pink-jeweled 'toy' that was meant for her to wear. My heart aches for her, and I wish I was strong enough to voice my disapproval. Snow is treating the girl like a servant, not a sister.

As soon as Leopold is gone, Snow invites me to play. "You can be the mother, I'll be the daughter, and Emma will be the pet!"

I agree only to keep an eye on Emma to make sure Snow doesn't hurt her. Snow attaches the collar to Emma's neck and pulls her along. "Get on your hands and knees!" She orders. "Dogs can't walk on their hind legs!"

Emma does as she's told, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. I trail along behind, trying to work up the courage to tell Snow to stop. The young princess is above me on the royal scale, after all. One sour word to her father and I'll be sent back to Mother's clutches. She is waiting for me to fail, I'm sure.

The sound of gasping and choking catches my attention. Snow kicks Emma hard in the ribs, causing her to collapse onto the stone floor.

"Snow!" I cry, rushing over to the little girl crumpled onto the ground. "You don't treat people like this!" I quickly unclasp the collar and throw it to the side.

"She's a horrible dog!" Snow stamps her foot. "She doesn't know how to play!"

I help Emma sit up. "Then maybe you should find some other friends to play with, dear," I advise, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Fine. You can play with me, Regina. Leave Emma to her stupid books." Snow tugs on my arm.

I wrench myself from her grasp. "You need to get ready for your studies, Snow. Your teacher will be here any minute."

As Snow goes to gather her things, I take Emma upstairs to my chamber to clean her up. The girl doesn't say anything as I clean the scrapes on her hands and knees, just sniffles every few seconds. A large bruise is rapidly forming on her ribs as well. I gently touch the area around it to make sure none of her ribs are broken. She whimpers and I look up to see a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Hey." I reach up and wipe the tear away. "I read some of your book earlier this morning. I quite enjoy it."

This doesn't seem to improve the little girl's state, so I turn her toward the mirror and begin brushing the knots from her hair. A smile ghosts across my face as this reminds me of the gentle Cora I knew years ago.

"I used to love when my mother brushed my hair," I comment.

When Emma doesn't look up, I put a finger under her chin and tilt it up so our eyes meet in the reflection. "You don't have to follow Snow's orders, Emma. She's not your boss. You're equally a part of this family as she is."

Emma's chin wobbles, her lip trembles. She slowly shakes her head. My heart sinks in my chest. What had gone wrong with such an innocent little girl to make her like this?

 _You should be asking yourself the same thing._

"You are beautiful." My voice shakes, but I soldier on. "You have so much potential inside of you, I know it. You decide your own fate, Emma. Not anyone else."

Something in her eyes tells me she knows I didn't agree to become the king's wife. Intuitive, this girl is. So much like I was at her age.

"So if you want to read instead of playing Snow's made up games, then do so. Do you have study today?"

Emma slowly shakes her head. I smile at her in the mirror. "Then you and I are going to town."

* * *

The carriage shakes and bumps with every little dip in the road. I notice little Emma is holding onto the seat for dear life, looking a little green. Poor girl must not ride in carriages very often. I gently pry one of her hands off the seat and clasp it in my own. She looks at me with wide eyes—I offer her a smile. She slowly scoots over to use me as a lifeline instead of the seat while I try to distract her with comments about the scenery outside.

Unfortunately, Emma's stomach fails once we set our feet on solid ground. She spins around and hurls as villagers look at us with curiosity. I rub the girl's back and try to soothe her as best I can.

"It's the queen!" A man cries joyously.

Suddenly, we're being surrounded by people of all ages, thanking me and cooing at little Emma. The girl clings to my arm, her face violently pale. Annoyed with the lack of respect coming from these strangers, I snap.

"Can't you get the girl some water?! She's ill!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" A tin cup of water is quickly handed over to Emma. By the look on her face, it tastes like old pennies, but she gulps it all down quickly anyway.

Once her stomach is settled, we casually walk through the vendor area. I set my sights on new fabrics for Emma, not noticing the girl has fallen behind until I turn to ask her what she thinks of a certain color. When I turn to look, she is holding a colorful book while a vendor talks animatedly to her.

I tell the vendor I'll be right back before making my way over to her. Upon realizing I have noticed her, Emma quickly puts the book back down on the table and wraps her arms around herself, staring at the ground once again. I give the book vendor a kind smile before picking it up. The book is called _The Seeing Stone,_ about a king named Arthur who takes a sword from a stone and goes from peasant to king.

"Does this interest you?" I ask Emma, flipping the cover to skim the first page.

Emma shrugs in answer. I bend down to her level. "Something tells me you've already read most of the books in our library. How about we get you a few more?"

Emma's piercing green eyes meet my soft brown ones. I notice tears are welling up in her eyes, and a small smile is upon her face. Though she is part of the royal family, she must not have been treated as well as Snow. Who knows if she ever had anyone purchase anything new for her?

I hand the book to the vendor. "If you could wrap this up along with any others that she wants."

We head back to the palace with 5 new dresses, 2 pairs of shoes, and too many books to count. Though Emma says not a word, the smile on her face and the way she's bouncing in her seat and swinging my hand tells me all I need to know. My heart lifts and I send a thought up to Daniel, wherever he may be, hoping he is proud of what I have done. Maybe I can be a good queen after all.

Snow is beet red in the face and on the verge of a temper tantrum when we return. The private tutor gives me a pitiful look as he leaves, indicating he had a difficult time with her today. Emma instinctively shadows behind me with a tight grip on my arm as Snow stomps over.

"I have been stuck in a stupid arithmetic lesson for _four hours!"_ Snow screams. "Meanwhile, you take Emma to the market and buy her new things! She doesn't even deserve it!"

"Snow, calm down." I reach into my satchel and pull out the gift Emma picked out for her. Anger bubbles up inside as I clutch it tightly in my fist. She doesn't deserve it. She killed my Daniel and treats Emma horribly. But I force myself to give it to her anyway.

 _Be the bigger person, Regina. Be kind._

Snow practically rips the gift from my hand. "A doll! She's beautiful!"

I follow the girls upstairs to watch them play, sitting on the window seat of their room and watching as storm clouds roll in the early evening sky. Snow grows bored of her expensive gift after a few minutes and nosily paws through Emma's treasures.

"Books? That's all you picked out?" The girl says with disgust, her nose turned upwards. She fingers the soft dresses hanging in Emma's closet. "The dresses are pretty, I guess." She holds one up to her and frowns. "But they won't fit me."

"You have enough dresses, Snow." Snow's personal servant Johanna comes in holding freshly pressed linens. "Be kind to your sister."

Emma glances up from her book with an unamused look. Apparently, she doesn't like being called Snow's sister. I hide a smile and trace the raindrops that are landing on the window. Snow stands and tosses her doll on her bed.

"I would like to dine alone tonight." Snow glares at Emma before leaving us alone.

I lean over Emma's shoulder. "You're a fast reader, Little Swan." The nickname slips out before I can stop it. I am afraid I have upset her from the way her lips twitch.

"Is- is it alright that I call you that?" I ask.

Emma looks up from her book and nods before pointing to a picture on the page. I look at the colorful, painted illustration with an amused expression. The picture shows Arthur holding his love Guinevere close, their lips meeting as they gaze into each other's eyes. I push away my own feelings of loneliness to keep Emma happy.

"Do you want that someday, Emma? A love of your own?"

I chuckle as Emma's nose wrinkles and she shakes her head. "Okay, a little too young for that. I understand."

As the sky begins to darken, my stomach grumbles. Emma is almost halfway through her book and completely lost in the story though her own stomach is making hungry sounds. "I hate to tear you away from your book, but I think we better eat some dinner," I announce.

An audible sigh is heard as Emma shuts the book and slides it underneath her pillow. The girl must love books more than food. Or people, for that matter. Perhaps she is like me, and loves disappearing into another life, if only for a little while.

"I have an idea. How about we dine up here? We'll get little snacks and then get comfortable while we wait out the storm."

Soon, Emma is playing in the bathtub filled with bubbles while we munch on finger sandwiches accompanied with fruit and drink hot cocoa. Rainy and I used to do the same thing back home, and those were some of the best memories of my childhood.

I am reading out of Emma's book when I feel the little girl's hand on my thigh. She points to my legs and I instantly know what she's asking. I set the book aside. "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt too badly today."

This seems to reassure Emma, but the question of how she knows about it runs through my mind again. "Emma?" I say, catching the girl's attention. She stops playing long enough to look at me. "How do you know what happened between… between Snow's father and I?"

With a serious expression, the little girl points to the book nearby. "A book? You learned that from a book? What kind of books does this castle have?" I ask, slightly disturbed.

From the way Emma smiles, I can tell she doesn't believe what Snow says about her being stupid. She's a little soldier, perhaps even stronger than I.

* * *

Leopold returns a few days later all good news and smiles. I try to relax into his arms as he embraces me, wanting to learn a lesson from little Emma and live the life that was chosen for me the best I can. He brings toys and dresses for his daughter with hugs and kisses, and a little worn cloak for Emma with a pat on the head. This bothers me, as he picks Snow up and takes her into his study to tell her of his journey. It's almost if he's treating Emma like a pet as well, giving her a bone to keep her quiet and content.

Emma doesn't seem to mind though as she follows me to the throne room to keep me company while I listen to the requests and accept offerings from these new villagers. This is the one duty I am required to have, other than attending royal functions. Villagers have come near and far to speak with me and offer up food for the ball being held tonight in celebration of the king's successful endeavor.

After tribute, Snow insists I help her get ready for the ball. Emma seems content to get ready quickly and then stick her nose back in her book. I eye her in the mirror as I brush Snow's hair, knowing I'm going to have to give her a makeover later.

"What's this?" Snow tugs at my ring on a chain hanging around my neck as I am tying a bow in her hair.

"Oh, it's—"

I'm cut off as Snow takes it off me and puts it around her neck. "It's pretty."

"Yes, it is." I grit my teeth as a vision of me taking the necklace and strangling the young girl with it comes to mind.

"Where did you get it?" Snow plays with it, making me wince and fight not to rip it from her hands. It's the engagement ring Daniel gave to me. It's only a simple gold band, but it means the world to me. And to have the girl who killed him holding it as if it were her own makes my stomach churn.

"I don't remember," I lie, pulling the bow unnecessarily tight in her hair so she yelps.

Snow hands it back before smoothing out her dress. "I would keep it for myself but it's rather dull. I only like shiny gold."

I quickly put it back around my neck, hiding it in the collar of my gown as Snow skips off to show her father her 'dressed to impress' outfit.

"Alright, Little Swan. Let's get you ready," I say loudly, trying to catch Emma's attention. She almost becomes deaf when she immerses herself in her books. I'm finding I'm guilty of that too. In the mornings, the servants will come in to get me ready for the day and make my bed and I won't even hear them knocking. I blame Emma's fairytale book—it has a captivating way of sweeping you into it.

Emma closes her book and stands, moving her hands down her body as if to say, 'I'm already ready.' The look on her face almost makes me laugh. I beckon her over and pull a blue ball gown that matches Snow's over her head, tightening the silk white sash in the back. A grumpy look appears on her face as she scrutinizes herself in the mirror.

I give her a lopsided smile. "I know you're not too excited about wearing the same thing as Snow (or attending this ball), but I can tell you one thing—" I lean forward to rest my chin on her shoulder, "you are definitely more beautiful."

It's a mean thing to say and is fueled by my anger, but it has some truth to it. Emma is more beautiful than the princess, inside and out. I begin curling her hair with a hot iron so her golden locks fall in springy ringlets that frame her face just so.

"There." I boop her nose, making her smile. "Oh! Before I forget, I have a gift for you."

I pull out a tiny gold band identical to Daniel's except shinier and slip it on her finger. Emma's whole face lights up and for a moment, I feel the familiar pulse of magic as the lamps in the room flicker. I pull back in apprehension for just a second, but chalk it up to my wild imagination.

I finger my own gold band around my neck. "Someone I love gave me this once, a long time ago. It's my… my armor. It reminds me every day that things could be worse, that I can survive. That there is something out there worth living for." I gently touch her ring, running my finger over the smooth metal. "I know I can't replace a mother… I don't even know if I can be one. But I promise I will protect you and care for you so long as I am here."

Emma wraps her arms around my neck for the first time and holds on tight. I hug her back, tears in my eyes. "Now let's go have as much fun as we can at this ball."

* * *

 **Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to leave a review—I am replying to each and every comment that is posted.**

 **And just a warning—it will get worse before it gets better. This is an angsty fic, and it will give you all the feels.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leopold and Snow are patiently waiting for us as we arrive. Classical music and snippets of conversation can be heard behind the ballroom doors. Leopold waves over a servant who leads Emma away. Snow quickly jumps in to take her place, standing between her father and I and grabbing our hands.

"Oh I just love royal balls!" Snow looks up at me with a grin. "Is this your first?"

"Yes," I answer, trying to think of why Emma has been taken.

Leopold seems to have read my mind as he reaches his free hand over to rest on my shoulder. "Although we call Emma Snow's sister, she doesn't join us in royal entrances or certain events because she wasn't born into the royal family. She's simply a companion for our daughter, my love."

"I'm sure everyone would rather look upon the princess as white as snow rather than a little peasant anyway," Snow says joyfully.

The doors open and with a heavy heart, I force myself to smile as our names are announced. My eyes sweep the room for Emma but end up locking on my mother's. Instinctively, I stand a little straighter, lift my chin a little higher. I will give Mother no reason to find fault with me. I am a good queen and an even better daughter.

Snow skips off to join her royal friends while Leopold leaves me to mingle by myself as he goes to talk with allies and kings. I grab a glass of wine to calm my nerves, thankfully able to avoid my mother for a few minutes at least.

The room soon becomes stuffy and hot, and I sneak off to a nearby hallway to cool off. A group of kids are laughing and goofing around nearby, Snow in the midst of them. At first, I merely glance at them with disinterest. But as I hear a body hitting the ground and a familiar cry of pain, my sights are set on the small group.

The kids have surrounded Emma who has been knocked onto the ground. Her lip is bleeding and her dress is torn, but she looks ever the defiant warrior even as the children spit vile words aimed at her.

"Shouldn't you children be in the ball room?" I speak up as I walk over to address them.

As all eyes turn on me, Emma takes the chance to escape, running further away from the ballroom to safety. I size each of the children up—2 boys, 4 girls, including Snow. All looking to be older and bigger than Emma.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty," a boy stammers.

"We will return right away," a girl adds.

I turn my gaze onto Snow who pouts just the slightest. "We were just having fun with her."

I dismiss the other children, grabbing Snow's shoulder to keep her from following. I turn her around to face me, and from the look in her eyes, she is truly frightened. She manages to keep her gall about her though, even with me looming over her.

"You lay a hard hand on me and I'll tell Father," she warns.

I lean down so we're practically nose-to-nose. "If I see you or your friends say or do anything cruel to Emma again then I will personally punish you myself—there will be no telling the king. After all, I'm sure he will agree with his wife."

Snow's lip trembles, her doey green eyes fill with tears. How I wish to rip her heart out and crush it in my fist. I lay my hand on her chest, wanting nothing more than to do so. But I don't—I can't, without magic. I step back and straighten myself, giving her a pointed stare.

"Do I make myself clear, Snow?"

"I thought you were nice." Snow quickly wipes away a tear that has fallen onto her cheek. "I thought you loved me, but you don't. All you care about is that—" the girl is wise to bite her tongue. "All I wanted is for you to be my mother."

I spread my arms out. "I am, my dear princess. And that includes correcting you when you are wrong. Punishing you when I see fit. I love you with all my heart."

The lie comes easily, and Snow hooks onto it quickly. Figuring I have scared her enough, I dismiss her before going back into the ballroom and grabbing a plate of hors d oeuvres and searching for Emma.

I walk through dark corridors and drafty rooms before passing by a door where I hear a little sniffle. I pause, cock my head to listen. Another sniffle. I try to open the door only to find it's locked. Lucky for me, Emma and I are alike.

I reach into my hair that's pulled into a fancy bun, pulling out one of the dozens of pins holding my hair in place. A few strands frame my face as the pin is pulled loose. It takes a minute or two due to lack of practice, but soon, the closet door swings open.

Emma is tucked within, hiding between the cleaning supplies and old rags. She shields her face, not yet realizing it's me that has saved her. I quickly enter, ignoring dirtying my dress as I kneel on the stone floor.

I gently pull the girl's arms away from her face. "Emma. Emma, it's okay. You're safe. It's me, it's Regina."

Emma slowly lowers her arms, eyes watering. Her mouth opens and she quickly wraps her arms around my neck. Anger and sadness fills my soul as I notice the little girl is shaking. I place a kiss against her temple, picking her up in my arms. I swear I can almost hear a small whisper of 'thank you' exhaled on a shaky breath.

Mother finds me as I'm socializing with some of the more elite partygoers. The young couple excuses themselves as Mother expertly shoos them away.

"I'm rather impressed you haven't come running back to me, Regina."

I offer Mother a tight smile and take a sip of my wine. "I'm finding I really am meant to be queen and I quite enjoy it."

Mother sniffs and glares down at little Emma holding onto my dress. "I see you've chosen the filthy street rat over the princess."

I put a hand back to Emma to shield her. "I am taking care of both girls, Mother." I motion over to Snow who is socializing with her friends again. "Snow is more independent and she's older than Emma."

"Let's just hope the little imp doesn't rub off on you. I hardly think the king will keep a mute wife," Mother comments with a smirk.

Fortunately, my father intervenes to talk to his wife. "Cora, I believe Lord Thomas and his Lady Anastasia have been wishing to speak with you."

As soon as Cora leaves us, I wrap my arms around my father's neck and hold him tight. I feel a tear escape my eye and fall down my cheek and know I should compose myself, but right now I don't care.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," I cry into his suit.

Father strokes my hair and coos in a soothing tone. "It's better this way, my princess. That way we can say hello instead."

I pull back and give him a smile. He wipes my tears away and tilts my chin up. "I am so proud of you, mi amour."

His words cause me to cry even harder, causing a few people to glance over curiously. Father notices Emma hiding behind me and bends down to introduce himself.

"Hello, little one. You are quite lucky to have my daughter caring for you. Has Regina told you how much she loves horse riding?"

Emma slowly shakes her head. A sharp pang hits my heart as I think of Rociante back home, probably wondering why I abandoned him.

Father holds out his arm for me to take, his free hand offered to Emma. "Come."

Emma seems to shrink back until I nod at her, letting her know it's okay. Father leads us outside into the night, the air chilly and the stars shining bright overhead. He offers me his jacket which I give to Emma who looks absolutely adorable wrapped up in it.

We follow Father out to his carriage and beyond into the grove of trees. I become a bit apprehensive as I notice a large figure silhouetted against the moonlight and quickly pull Emma back toward me, who has warmed up to my father and has relaxed now that she is away from the ball.

A soft whinny lifts my heart, and I rush forward as I realize the figure is indeed my beloved horse. "Rociante!" I cry, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his soft, brown mane. He nuzzles me with his snout and paws the ground impatiently.

I chuckle and rub his snout. "Sorry, Roc. I didn't bring any apples for you." I turn to Father. "How did you get Mother to agree?"

"I'm the prince, that's how." Father winks at me, then Emma. "Now you can teach your little one how to ride."

I notice Emma has stepped back a long ways, her forest eyes filled with fear. I let go of Rociante to take her hand and comfort her. "This is Rociante, he was my very first horse. Father bought him for me when I was 5 and we've been inseparable ever since. Would you like to pet him?"

Emma quickly shakes her head. Father chuckles and his eyes twinkle merrily. "She is just like you were when you first met him, Regina. Come here, little one." He picks Emma up before she can protest and sets her on his shoulders. I'm still amazed he can do so at his age.

"Watch me," he instructs as he pets the horse very gently. Rociante whinnies at his touch and nips at his fingers, hoping for a hidden treat.

Emma tentatively reaches her hand out. Rociante reaches up and licks her fingers, making her giggle. She scratches him behind the ears and then presses her forehead to his snout, gazing into his eyes. Rociante immediately stills, breathing heavily through his nose. Witnessing this interaction is amazing, as my horse tends to be very picky about who he bonds with.

I climb on Rociante's back and Father sets Emma in front of me. The poor girl holds onto me and Rociante for dear life, her body beginning to shake in fear. I wrap my arms around her and grab the reins my father offers.

"You won't tell, will you?" I ask him, knowing consequences are to be had if it is discovered we have left the ball.

Father seals his mouth with his fingers before pressing a kiss to his palm and holding it over his heart. "I can keep a secret, dear daughter."

As we race through the fields, I feel something I haven't felt in years. For a brief moment, I feel completely free. Adrenaline rushes through my body as the cool, night wind raises goosebumps on my arms. Emma is using the reins with minimal help from me, and judging by the way she's sitting up straight and no longer using me as a lifeline, she's feeling the same way.

We stop by the rose garden, the sweet perfume of the flowers hanging in the air around us as we gaze up at the beautiful sky. "There's Orion, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, and Caelum." I point out.

I notice guests beginning to leave the ball and heading to their carriages. Sighing, I climb off Rociante and lead him to the stables before helping Emma off. "I suppose we better go back."

Emma pets Rociante one last time, glancing wistfully in his direction as we leave. I lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's just get through the rest of this night. Rociante's pretty patient."

The night goes by pretty quickly, and I am forced to carry Snow upstairs to her room as she and her friends had decided to sneak into the wine. She snores softly as I change her into a nightgown and tuck her in, giving her a doll to cuddle with. She snuggles into her covers and a smile graces her face as she holds her doll close to her. She looks like just an innocent little girl in this state, and I almost feel bad for hating her. Then I remember how innocent my Daniel was, how he wished to run his own farm and help the other villagers fix up their homes that he will never fulfill. How Emma is forced to hide in closets and cover up bruises at Snow's cruel hand.

Emma is sitting on the window seat of my room when I get back, a yawn breaking her expression as she rubs her eyes and tries to focus on her book with only a small candle to light the pages. "Emma, it's time to get ready for bed," I call out, pulling down the covers on my four-poster.

The little girl ignores me of course, simply licks her finger to turn a page before squinting once more at the book in her hands. She looks so unlike a royal, curled up in a brown market sweater much too big for her little body. Her favorite reading outfit.

"Emma!" I call out louder than before. I hate to take the book away from her, but it seems I might have to. It's already almost sunrise, and everyone else in the palace is asleep. The ride of Rociante must have given her a second wind of energy. Either that, or it's because of the 4 pieces of cake and handful of macaroons she ate earlier.

"Although you don't talk, I'm pretty sure you can hear," I sing-song, looking at her in the reflection of the mirror as I pull a brush through my dark, wavy locks.

She finally sets her book down and climbs into bed, keeping me close while her eyes stay trained on the door. Ever since Leopold has returned from his trip, she has been sleeping with me rather than in the chamber she shares with Snow. I don't question it, but the fear in her eyes makes me worry.

* * *

Months after the ball, Snow has been making sure to steer clear of both Emma and me. I have been waking with the sun to take Rociante out on long rides. The early morning sun, the dew on the grass, and the just waking birds in the sky reminds me of when I was young. It's almost as if I'm a normal person out here, not a queen of a large kingdom. Sometimes, I think about hopping on Rociante and never coming back, but every time I get the urge to do so, a little blonde girl comes to mind. Mother would surely catch me if I were to try escaping again anyway.

Tonight is one of those nights Leopold has desired my company in his bed. It's strange how little he wants me. I am his wife, after all. I have gotten used to his rough touch and cope by escaping into my mind. He often reeks of wine when he beds me, and the stench causes my stomach to churn. After it's said and done, I quickly bathe and go to where I know Emma will be.

The library is dark when I enter, save for the roaring fireplace and carefully placed candles. Piles of books tower over little Emma, who is curled up in a soft chair covered with a knitted blanket.

"Hello, little Swan," I greet her, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "Is that a good book?"

Emma doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here. She has been keeping herself holed up in the library as much as possible, save for mandatory dinner and study. Something has changed inside her, she has retreated into herself, living through her stories.

"You should get out of this dusty room, Emma. Make some new friends, go to town…"

When she still doesn't react, I crouch next to her. Her face is pale, her eyes almost hollow. Something is wrong. "You can't just stay here all the time by yourself. It's not healthy."

Emma lays the book on her lap and reaches down to pick up something at her feet. My mouth opens in surprise as a little black kitten blinks sleepily up at me before settling itself against Emma's side. It's her special way of telling me that she isn't alone.

I glance nervously at the door. This must be the reason the king has been sneezing a lot lately. "I can't protect your… your pet, if the king finds out."

Emma simply holds the kitten closer to her. So I settle myself in another chair, pretending to read some adventure book. She'll tell me when she's ready.

* * *

My breaking point comes when I find Emma under my bed one morning, bruises littering her body and tears dried on her cheeks. I wake her and force her out, frightened tears in my eyes. Out of fear and frustration, I begin shaking the little girl like a rag doll.

"Who did this? Was it Snow? Her friends? Did you fall? Tell me what happened!" I demand.

Emma goes limp, collapsing on the ground at my feet. I kneel beside her. "Emma, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I help her up into bed, covering her up as the little girl shakes in fear of me.

A loud howling outside the door catches my attention, and when I open the door, Emma's kitten bounds in. I pick the little beast up in my arms and settle it against Emma. "You take care of our girl until I get back," I whisper to it.

I set my sights on Snow, interrupting her breakfast to have a talk. The princess fidgets with her hands, still frightened of me after the way I talked to her last time.

"You're not in trouble, Snow," I reassure her, handing her a cup of hot cocoa. "I just need to know what's going on with Emma.

Snow shakily takes a sip of her drink. "I don't know. I haven't talked to her much since the ball. You got so mad at me before…"

I reach across the table and grasp her hand. "You're allowed to talk and play with her, Snow. You just need to treat her kindly. She's had a hard life."

A sob escapes the girl's throat. "So have I! I killed my mother!"

Angry at myself for getting off topic and feeling remorse for this girl, I try to comfort her as best I can. "You didn't kill her, Snow. She was sick. She saved you. She chose you to live."

Snow goes back to sniffling and staring at the table. I lean forward. "But I need you to tell me if you know about anything going on with Emma."

Snow angrily escapes my grasp. "Emma is all you care about!" She screams, heading towards a full-blown meltdown. "You are supposed to be _my_ mother, not hers! She has a mother, one who sold her! I don't!"

I try to calm the girl down, but she storms off, weeping.

To forget my problems for a little while, I drink a bit of alcohol before enticing my husband with a low-cut dress and his favorite wine, setting out candles around his chamber. He immediately takes the bait, drinking enough to become sated before laying me down on the bed. A faraway voice drifts in through the closed door as his lips roam my body.

A louder scream makes him freeze. He quickly climbs off me and rushes to the window. "We may be under attack," he murmurs, gazing out into the foggy courtyard.

I grab a robe and slip it on as yet another child-like scream fills the silence. We both rush out and down the stairs to see Snow lying on the floor covered in blood and crying. She's barely conscious, and Leopold rushes to her aid. Emma is cradling her kitten in her hands and sobbing loudly. As I step closer, I notice the kitten is dead, its neck is at an odd angle and its eyes hold no life.

"She killed him!" Emma's voice rings loud and clear as she looks up at me with wide, tear-filled eyes. "She killed the only good thing I have here!"

I kneel in front of the little girl, reaching out to take the kitten, trying not to get distracted of how her voice sounds like a thousand tinkling silver bells.

"Don't touch him!" She screams, smacking my hand hard.

I yelp in pain and rub the stinging red mark before picking the little girl up in my arms. She kicks and screams and fights me as best she can. She is incredibly strong for an 8-year-old, and I have to use all my strength to get her up to my chamber. I pin her to the bed, not releasing her until she goes limp beneath me. She then cradles her kitten to her chest and begins to cry once more.

My heart hurts for her. I wish I knew how to fix her, how to make everything all right. I reach my hands out for the kitten, to which she whimpers and pulls it away.

"You can't keep a dead kitten, dear," I say gently. "We will find you a new one. The best one money can buy."

"He was all I had here," the little girl brokenly speaks.

Why she chose now to talk, I don't know. But I am sure of one thing—I am going to help her the best that I can. She finally allows me to take the kitten, to which I put in one of my small collective boxes. Emma is now curled on her side, staring blankly ahead.

"When you're ready, we'll have a nice funeral for him," I reassure her, stroking her golden waves of hair between my fingers.

And I soon find myself thinking… was Mother right? Am I truly meant to be a queen?

* * *

 **Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for the sped-up time if it confused you. If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review, you know how I love reading them! And yes, I will still be replying to every single one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Emma's tears subside and she drifts off due to exhaustion, Leopold bursts in. Luckily, she doesn't stir. I slowly stand, apprehensive at the look on his face. Never have I seen him so angry.

Shaking, he points a finger at Emma. "Wake her up. She is to be punished!"

I step in front of the girl protectively, fear causing a lump to form in my throat. Mother always said I had to obey my husband. But I also have a duty to protect this little girl.

"Calm down. Please, I plead, my voice holding no confidence whatsoever.

He raises his arm and backhands me. Hard. My lip splits and my face stings from the shock, but I stand my ground.

"Snow is badly hurt. Our _daughter_ has a broken nose and lost two teeth because of that monster!" He snarls.

" _She's not my daughter!"_ I want to scream. Instead, I grab the man's arm and lead him out to the corridor. "Forgive me, dearest, but Emma had fair reason."

"She had no right—"

I stroke my fingers across his face to calm him. "Snow killed her kitten. It was her pet. She was angry." I glance at the closed door, praying he will follow me. "Take me to her."

Snow is lying in her bed, face bandaged and eyes glossy due to the herbal tea she was given. I sit on one side of the bed while her father sits on the other. Snow is barely able to squeeze my hand, but she manages it. I push her hair away from her face, fighting a smile. Emma really laid it on her. I'm glad to see someone has gotten their revenge.

"Your Highness." A servant comes into the room. "Your appearance has been requested."

Leopold looks at his daughter. "Tell them I must stay with my daughter."

"They say it is urgent."

I put a hand on Leopold's shoulder. "Go. I will stay with Snow."

Leopold places a kiss to his daughter's hand and my head before leaving us alone. Snow whimpers, though I can't tell if it's from pain or fear.

I stroke her hand, admiring the red scratches on her arms as well as a few on the sides of her face.

"Does it hurt, Snow?" I coo to her, dragging my nails across the marks to raise them.

She cries in pain but isn't strong enough to do anything about it. My eyes flick up to hers. She's on the verge of tears. I feel something dark, maybe even evil, inside of me let loose like a coil slowly unraveling. I wrap a hand around her throat, squeezing just enough to make it harder to breath. She panics—her nose is covered so she is forced to breathe through her mouth and the cotton within.

"You are so beautiful like this, my princess." I squeeze a bit tighter. "You deserve this. You deserve death."

A ragged gasp, a free hand reaching towards the door. I smile maliciously, glancing at the door then back to her. "You could be dead by the time your father comes back. By the time anyone comes. Just like your mother. Just like Emma's kitten. Just like the man I loved who you killed."

I pull my hand back as Leopold bursts through the door. "I must leave immediately. A villager of Sherwood Forest has just declared war on our kingdom."

"That's horrible!" I say, though inside I am rather thrilled. Not at the prospect of a war, but at the thought of poor, frightened Snow being left in the care of me—the oh-so-loving step-mother.

Snow doesn't seem to like the idea, as she has started to cry, holding her arms out for her father and mumbles incoherent words that I assume are about how I threatened to kill her. Leopold gently hugs her.

"It will be alright my princess, you will have Regina here to take care of you."

Oh how I love the way her eyes glimmer with fear at the mere mention of my name. It feels so deliciously good, having the little brat that ruined my life truly afraid of me.

When Leopold leaves, I squeeze Snow's face in my hand and press a kiss on top of her bandaged nose. "I'll take care of you, my sweet. I'll make all the pain go away."

Suddenly, a swirl of black smoke appears in the middle of the room, soon revealing my mother in all her glory.

"Making plans to kill the white princess now, dear?" She asks with a wide grin.

My mouth falls open and I scramble off the bed as she comes near. She tilts Snow's chin up with one finger, inspecting her. "The little street rat certainly did a number on you, didn't she?"

With the wave of her hand, Snow is knocked unconscious by my mother's magic. I stare at the situation for a moment before finally finding my voice.

"You've been watching me?"

Mother turns to face me as if she hadn't noticed I was still standing here. "Well of course. I need to make sure you aren't embarrassing me and tainting our family name."

I stand up straighter. "This is my castle and my kingdom, to which I am queen. I demand more respect."

A smirk forms on Mother's face, as if she thinks I'm being cute. I can feel the vein in my forehead standing out, but I hold my composure. I can't help but flinch just barely as Mother comes near.

She eyes me up and down, circling around me like a wolf. I take a deep breath, close my eyes.

 _Breathe, just breathe. She isn't in control of you anymore. She can't hurt you anymore._

"You want respect?" Mother's voice is right next to my ear. Her warm breath tickles the back of my neck, raising goosebumps against my toned skin. Her hands settle on my hips. "Then respect you shall have."

Tears well in my eyes as my breathing hitches. It's happening again. I will never be free of her.

But somehow through the humiliation, I find my strength. I am a mother now. I am a grown woman. Not a child. I wrench myself from her grasp, chin held high and back rim-rod straight.

"You will never touch me like that again, Mother. You may watch me with your magic, try to scare me into submission, _thinking_ you have control, but you don't. You lost that right when I married my husband."

"A marriage which I arranged for you, might I add."

"Leave." I point to the door. "Or I will have my guards escort you out. I don't want to see you ever again. Do you understand?" My voice is so sharp it could cut stone.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, Regina," Mother snarls, her eyes wild, her nostrils flaring. Losing her perfect demeanor just a little bit. "I made you what you are."

"Yes, you did. Which is why I am making this decision." I offer her a little smile.

She disappears in a black puff of smoke without another word.

I head back to my chamber, a set of tea and a plate of cookies on its way for Emma and I to share. When I enter, Emma is no longer in the bed. My eyes immediately focus on the floor-length mirror that is now shattered on the ground. The servant hurries to clean it up, while I look for Emma.

I find her in my bathroom, huddled on the floor and covered in blood. I rush to her side, seeing deep cuts on her arms and legs, a piece of shattered mirror on the ground beside her. She is conscious but her mind is far away as she stares straight ahead.

"Somebody help!" I yell.

A servant rushes in. "Get the doctor!" I order, pulling Emma against me and urging her to come back to reality.

"Why, Emma? Why?" I sob, my own clothes becoming stained with blood now but I hardly notice.

The doctor bandages her up and settles her in my bed. I lay beside her, stroking her hair, maintaining physical contact so she knows that I'm here. She finally blinks and becomes aware of me after what feels like hours.

"I'm a monster," she whispers.

"What would ever make you think that?" I ask her. A sudden realization comes over me. "Did my mother come to see you at all?"

Emma shakes her head. I relax slightly, despite my worry over her self-injury. "Why did you do this?" I ask.

"I'm a monster," Emma repeats. "I figured I might as well look like one too."

"No you're not," I say firmly, anger seeping into my tone at her harsh words directed towards herself.

Emma sits up and pushes me away from her. "I am too, and I can prove it!" She jumps off the bed and stands next to it.

I watch in fascination and fear as a white blinding light lights up the palms of her hands. There's that scent of magic again, and I fight not to give into the panic attack coming over me as flashbacks of my childhood come forth. The light recedes to show a book held in Emma's hands that wasn't there before.

"That's not all," she says, grabbing the box her kitten was in. She opens it and pulls the little animal out, laying it gently on her bed.

I watch in silence as she pushes the light coming from her palms into the kitten. Amazingly enough, a little mewl is heard and its little green eyes blink open. My mouth opens in shock as the light recedes once more.

"How?" I ask.

"There was a pigeon in the courtyard a couple days ago. It ran into the library window so I went outside to see if it was okay. It wasn't moving, and I got sad. Then this light came out of my hands and it woke up and flew away." Emma stares down at her hands. "I tried to cut it out of me but it didn't work."

Though I am frightened, I wrap my arms around the little girl and hold her close. She's shaking, both from blood loss and the fear of her own self. I grab hold of her hands, stroking the pad of my thumb over them.

"This doesn't make you a monster, Emma. Your magic is what makes you special. It's when you start to use your magic for bad things that you have something to fear."

Emma looks up at me. "You're not afraid of me?"

I shake my head. "Why did you choose now to talk?"

Emma shrugs. "It felt like the right time. And I was so angry… I couldn't hold it in anymore."

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is there anything else that happened that you want to tell me?"

Emma stiffens, then pulls away. "You brought cookies." She changes the subject.

I sigh in disappointment but split one with her anyway. I wish I could break through her walls and get her to open up. Talking is a start, however.

"Can I go see Snow?" Emma asks as she finishes the last of her cookie.

I reluctantly oblige and take her to Snow's room. Snow is awake again and playing with her doll when we come in. When she notices me, she shrinks back against the pillows and puts her doll to the side.

Emma sits on the edge of her bed. "I know you don't like reading, but I finished my King Arthur book and thought you might like to give it a try since you're gonna be resting for a while." She sets the book down on the night stand and fidgets with her hands. "I'm sorry I beat you up. But my kitten is okay again. Maybe when you're well, we can share him. His name is Binx."

"I'm sure she would love that, Emma. Wouldn't you, Snow?" I rest a hand on Emma's shoulder, flashing Snow a silent warning.

Snow whimpers and nods. Just before I lead Emma out, I kiss the older girl's forehead. "You remember my warning, princess."

A few days later, the bandages have come off Snow's face and the doctor is finally letting her out of bed. I notice that the finger marks I left on her neck are almost faded. It's quite funny, the way her personality has changed so drastically. She's practically mute while Emma has begun to spread her wings and branch out from her quiet self.

We are playing with the kitten in the girls' room when a servant comes in with a somber expression. "Your Majesty, your appearance has been requested. There has been news in the North Kingdom that requires your acknowledgement."

"Father?" Snow speaks up, a worried expression etched across her face.

"I'm sure he's fine, dear. You both stay here and play." I follow the servant downstairs where a lord is waiting with a few of his stewards.

They all bow when they see me. "Your Majesty, I am Lord Shepard of the North Kingdom. It seems as though your father has suffered a grave illness—"

"Where is he? What happened? Is he alright?" My heart begins pounding inside of my chest.

The lord shakes his head. "His heart has failed, My Queen. The Princess has requested a service not to be held for his death."

A sob escapes my throat and the room spins around me. She actually did it. Cora killed my father out of revenge for me banishing her. She ripped out his heart and crushed it like she has with so many others. My one and only protector, my _father,_ is gone forever.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Your Majesty." The lord bows again. "I will be at your service and will fulfill your requests as you wish."

That sickening feeling of darkness rushes through me again. It squeezes my heart, stabs every inch of my body like a thousand spears. "Bring her to the castle. Lock her in the dungeons. I must leave immediately."

The lord looks surprised at my demand. "Are you positive you wish this to be done, Your Highness?"

"Did I stutter?" I snap, piercing him with a cold glare.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. I will see to it that it is done." The lord bows and leaves.

I go upstairs to my chamber to pack my things. I must learn magic, the way my mother did. She used to tell me stories of the teacher who showed her how as she was punishing me. She called him the 'Lord of Darkness'. I will find him, and when I do, I will be powerful enough to take revenge on my mother for doing the unspeakable.

A little meow pulls me out of my thoughts. I wipe angry tears from my eyes and finish packing my supplies.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"Somewhere that you don't need to know about," I snap, then immediately feel guilty for doing so. The darkness inside me soothes the guilty feeling like a lullaby, reassuring me that it's okay.

"I heard the news." Emma comes in and sits on the bed. "Why do you think your mother killed him?"

The bluntness of the question in the still bleeding scars of the situation causes more tears to fall down my face. "Because she's evil. Her magic made her that way."

"Just because she has magic doesn't mean she's evil," Emma defends.

I know Emma is talking about herself, but the fact that she's defending the woman who made my life a living hell angers me. "You don't know my mother. And you certainly don't know what you're talking about. You're just a child."

"I know enough!" The anger in the little girl's tone is enough to make me stop and stare at her. But the anger boils over and I explode again.

"Oh really? Do you know that my mother used to beat me? Torture me with her magic? Brand me, whip me, lock me in darkness for days at a time?" I point to the scar right above my lip. "I got this from how many times she would gag me using her magic so the servants wouldn't hear. I watched her rip out innocent people's hearts and crush them to dust right in front of my eyes. She killed the man I loved, and now she killed my father, too. If that's not evil, then tell me what is!" I'm shaking from anger and grief now.

"So where are you going then if you're bringing her here?" Emma asks.

I tie the fabric bag shut and begin changing into a more flexible outfit other than the ridiculous dresses hanging in my wardrobe. I know this isn't Emma's fault, but the darkness inside of me won't let up.

"I will be back as soon as I can. You are to stay here with Snow and wait for Leopold's return."

Emma jumps up. "You're leaving me here?! You can't leave me alone!"

I glare at her. "You've been here for years—what's the difference now?"

"I've been stuck here since I was 5," Emma corrects me. "And everything was horrible until you showed up. Then things were a little bit better. If you're leaving, then I am too."

I laugh humorlessly and sling my bag over my shoulder. "No, you're not."

"Wanna bet?" Emma puts her hands on her hips and gives me a pointed stare.

I grab the girl's shoulders and shake her once, to let her know I am in charge. "You will do as I say. I am the queen, more importantly, your caretaker. It's too dangerous for someone of your age to traipse around the forest."

Emma shakes me off. "I used to live in the forest. I know children who play in the forest all the time."

I try my best to ignore her as she follows me downstairs. A steward approaches me, reaching for my bag. "Would you like me to ready the carriage, Your Majesty?"

"No, thank you. I will be taking my horse and I hope to be back in a week's time. Please let the king know of my departure."

"Of course." The steward bows and scurries off.

Emma follows me all the way out to the stables, wordlessly watches as I saddle Rociante and tie my things to the side of him.

"Go back inside, Emma," I tell her as I mount Rociante.

She doesn't move. In fact, she grabs onto the horse's neck and holds on. "I'm not leaving."

Luckily, the stable boy is nearby cleaning up the stalls. I wave him over, motioning him up as he starts to bow. "Take her inside. Make sure she gets back to her room."

"No!" Emma screams as the young man wraps his arms around her waist and drags her away from Rociante and I. Her legs kick wildly and her screams pierce the air, even after I have begun to start off down the path away from the castle. I ignore my hurting heart as I continue forward.

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Will Cora be captured? Will Regina learn magic? Will Emma escape and join her on her journey?** **You'll have to read to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! So, just to inform you, around the weekend it might take me a few hours to a day longer to publish a chapter just because my life is kinda busy and it takes me almost all day to write a new chapter. So excuse my tardiness.**

 **Secondly, I have been loving the theories you guys have had! One was spot on, a couple were close, and there were a few that piqued my interest. I already know how I want this to go, so keep your guessing and commenting! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Emma's POV:_

The sky grows dark and the palace grows quiet. I sit in the window seat of Regina's chamber, staring up at the stars and trying to remember what constellations she pointed out to me. None come to mind. It doesn't help that I'm still bitter over Regina leaving. How could she just leave me here after all that's happened?

I feel the warmth of my magic spreading through me, the pulse of it making me dizzy but is slowly becoming familiar. I find it only comes out when I am upset. It scares me, but there has to be some good in it if I am able to bring animals back to life. It makes me weak every time I use it though, especially bringing my kitten and the pigeon back to life. I wanted to sleep for hours afterward.

Binx hops up on my lap, pawing on the window at an invisible thing only he can see. I pet his head, trying to think of how I can escape without being seen. There are guards who stand at the top of the castle at night who I would have to avoid.

"Should I go, Binx? Should I find Regina and bring her home?" I ask my pet. He purrs in answer.

I press a kiss to his soft, black fur before setting him on Regina's bed. "You keep her bed warm until I bring her back. Make sure to stay away from Snow. She doesn't play nice."

I close my eyes and concentrate, focusing on the small hum of my magic flowing through me that's causing me to become light-headed. I smile softly as I feel a weight fill my hands that wasn't there before. Sure enough, when I open my eyes, a small bag filled with a few changes of clothes and food is in my hands.

I grab the silver cloak that looks like diamonds in the sunlight and wrap it around my shoulders. Checking to make sure I have the gold ring Regina gave to me, I slip out the window.

As soon as I'm on the perch, I'm surprised to come face-to-face with a man. I muffle a scream in my hand, staring with wide eyes at the intruder. His face is rough, his eyes bright, and he smells of forest. He is stopped mid-climb with a small spear lodged between two stones.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What are _you_ doing?" He repeats.

I bite my lip, afraid whether to say. The man perches himself on the window still beside me, his green cloak and hood doing well to hide his identity from the guards.

"Look little miss," he starts, his voice heavy with a distinguished accent. "I want in, you want out." He shrugs. "Why can't we both have what we want?"

I glare at him. "You don't live here. If you did, you would use the front entrance."

He opens his mouth to retort, then rubs his chin. "You are a clever one." Then he holds out his hand for me to shake. "Robin. Robin of Locksley."

"Robin Hood," I correct him.

He gives me an amused grin. "Whatever kind of a name is that?"

I shrug. "It fits. I'm Emma, by the way." I glance inside the window, then back to him. "Are you coming to steal from the king?"

Robin looks uncomfortable at my question. I pull a few gold coins from my bag. "I have more if you wish. You just have to take me somewhere."

Robin closes the coins in his fist as I drop them in his hand. "You can be tried with treason for this."

I become resigned and I stare up at the stars again. "They have hurt me more than they've done good. I'd choose the village over a royal home always."

Robin nods, holds out his hand for me to shake. "Where is it that you desire to go?"

I nod out at the courtyard. "Lead me away from here and I'll tell you."

 _Regina's POV_

I find a shaded spot to stop for the night as the stars shine brightly overhead. There is a stream nearby for Rociante to rest, and I pat his flank as his heavy breathing fills the air. He takes the apple I offer him, his ears flicking forward in his way of saying 'thanks'.

I quickly stoke a fire, surprised at how fast I'm picking up skills from pre-teen me. I used to sneak off into the forest all the time for a day or two when our castle was quiet and Mother was distracted. Being the bookworm that I was (much like Emma), I taught myself how to build fires, find non-poisonous berries, and once even fought a family of squirrels for a handful of nuts. Rainy sometimes would sneak out and join me, and we would pretend to be villagers storing up for winter.

I unfold a few soft blankets to make a bed, trying to ignore the many bugs undoubtedly scampering around me. That is the only stipulation that went against my fantasy life of a villager. The servants were very good at getting rid of rodents and insects, as the one time Mother saw a rat scampering about she forced the first servant she saw to carry it in her smock for a week.

Rociante lays down beside me, tucking his knees in under his body. I throw an extra blanket over his flank and cuddle up to him. Father always said he was a special horse, as most horses prefer to stand rather than lay down.

"That means he truly cares for you," Father said to me once.

Tears well in my eyes as I gaze up at the stars, the news of my father's death still tumbling over and over in my young mind. And somewhere through the sorrow and anger, I begin to question myself.

 _Did Mother truly rip his heart out, or is that only what I fear happened? He was getting older in age—he wasn't able to attend as many functions because of him tiring out so easily. Was Emma right about the difference between evil and good?_

Thoughts race through my mind until way after the fire has died out and Rociante's breathing has become slow and steady. I fall asleep to the howling of wolves and chirping of crickets beneath the silver full moon.

I wake to Rociante nuzzling my hair with his snout, his breath warm on my face compared to the chill in the air and the dew surrounding me on the grass. I sit up and giggle, rubbing my eyes as I momentarily forget the situation I'm in. For a moment, I believe Daniel is alive and we have escaped my mother and my marriage to King Leopold. But as I run my fingers through my hair to clear it of the knots, my fingers brush against my golden chain and the pain hits me all over again.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Daddy," I whisper into the morning sun, feeding Rociante his morning breakfast before grabbing an apple for myself and leading him down to the stream.

In the midst of washing my face from the dirt and smoke, I notice Rociante whinny and flick his ears back. I glance around the seemingly empty area nervously, not wanting to take a chance on being found by the king or even my mother, knowing she could easily escape my guards due to her unfair advantage of magic.

"Come, Rociante." I grab the horse's halter and lead him back to our spot.

As we set off deeper into the forest, an arrow suddenly flies past us and lodges into a tree. Not daring to look back, I flick the reins against Rociante's flank and urge him to go faster.

"Come on, boy! Yah!"

We seem to be getting ahead of our attacker, as the arrows are falling shorter and shorter of their target, which I'm assuming is me. A low-hanging branch in front of us screams danger, and with Rociante spooked the way he is, he doesn't follow my commands to turn or slow down. As I grab the branch and force it above our heads to avoid getting hit, an arrow lodges itself right in my shirt sleeve, ripping me off Rociante's back and pinning me to the tree.

Rociante takes off a few paces into the forest, despite my pleas for him to come back. My eyes widen in fear as a hooded figure steps from behind a tree, bow held steadily in his hand and an arrow ready to be launched nestled within it.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" I call down below.

The man takes off his hood and offers me a lopsided smile. "I don't mean to cause you harm, my lady."

He climbs up the tree to where I am and rips the arrow free. I hurtle to the ground and land in an ungraceful mess of arms and legs. I quickly dust myself off and stand, lifting my chin and glaring at the man.

"I am queen of this kingdom. How d _are you_ shoot your arrows at me! I could have you tried with treason for attempted murder!"

Frustratingly enough, the man simply leans against a tree and grabs a stalk of wheat grass to chew on as if I am telling an intriguing story rather than threatening to have him executed. "I've heard of you," he speaks finally. "I'm not part of your kingdom, but I know you're the new queen. Regina, am I right?"

I bristle at his lack of respect. "What do you want? To kill me? Kidnap me for ransom?"

The man shakes his finger thoughtfully. "Actually, that wouldn't be a half-bad idea, considering my forest just declared war on your kingdom."

"You're from Sherwood Forest," I state numbly.

The man continues on as if he hadn't heard me. "You see, I was paid to find you." The man holds two gold coins in his fingers.

I glance at the coins, then at him, skeptically. As I've picked up more political knowledge while helping run my kingdom, I've learned the people of Sherwood Forest often were lucky to see a piece of silver in their lifetime and often used hunted animals to trade for necessities and some were even desperate enough to use pinecones as money.

"You're lying. You're a thief."

"It's true!" Emma joins us in the clearing, red-faced and breathless. "I paid him! His name is Robin Hood!"

I turn my gaze onto her, gritting my teeth in frustration. "I thought I told you to stay home!"

Emma glares at me just as hard. "And I thought I told you I wasn't leaving." The girl copies the man by leaning against the tree closest to her. "I caught Robin Hood sneaking into the castle to rob from us. So I gave him a couple gold coins and promised him more if he'd help me find you."

My mouth falls open in shock. "But how—I was gone for one night!"

"I have a knack for finding people, my lady." Robin strolls over, tossing the wheat grass to the side. "Where are you headed?"

"Rociante!" Emma interrupts, running past us to bring him back.

I step closer to Robin, close enough to notice his eyes are the color of new spring leaves and they hold a glimmer of mischief within them. I shake off the slight daze that has come over me and stand up straighter. "I will pay you double what you wish if you escort Emma back to the castle safely."

Robin grit his teeth, whistling air through as if he's in pain. "No can do, Your Majesty."

" _What_?!"

He points to the clearing Emma disappeared into. "Something happened to that girl at your castle. She begged me to take her with me to find you."

My heart sinks inside my chest. "Did she tell you why?"

Robin shakes his head. "That's none of my business. My name is Robin of Locksley, by the way. The little lass added 'Hood' to it for fun."

A small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. "Emma's clever."

Emma takes that moment to return with Rociante in tow. She pets his snout, smiling as he presses into her touch. "He was eating cherry blossoms down the trail. I guess he likes cherries better than apples." She giggles at her joke, then looks at us expectantly. "Are you both ready to go?"

Robin and I both look at each other. The man clears his throat and steps forward. "Excuse me, miss, I did what you paid me for. I found your—your queen."

I can hear him swallow hard as a look of heartbreak etches across Emma's face. She's reeling him in. "But I suppose… I can't leave you ladies out here by yourselves." He glances around. "These forests are dangerous places, especially at night. You'll never know when you'll run into danger. Crooks, bandits, thieves…"

"Like you?" Emma raises an eyebrow. She climbs up Rociante as if he were a tree and flicks the reins to get him moving.

Robin and I reluctantly follow behind, listening to Emma's commentary to Rociante about the forest.

"You never answered my question," Robin says.

I turn to look at him. "It's… a long story."

Robin motions in front of us. "Obviously, we have a long way to go. Why is a dignified queen out traipsing around the forest away from her husband?"

I give him a crooked smile, then quickly force it away as I remember why I'm on this journey. "Someone I love died recently at the hands of someone I also loved. Cared about." I mull over those words for a second. It's wrong for one to say they don't love their own mother. Even after all she's done.

"My husband is off dealing with the war your people declared on our kingdom, and I am off to find someone who can help me," I explain.

"With revenge?" Robin asks politely.

" _I have that all taken care of,"_ I think. Out loud I say, "With magic. I'm looking for a 'Lord of Darkness'. My mother learned her magic from him, and I intend to do the same."

"I shall hope it's for a good reason." Robin motions toward Emma. "I have a feeling that little girl's been hurt."

"And why is that?"

"I know abuse when I see it."

 _So do I, Robin of Locksley. So do I._

* * *

We stop to rest for the night after a few hours of comfortable silence. Robin insists we rest while he builds a fire and hunts some animals for our dinner. Emma sticks close to me the whole night, and I sense some tension between her and Robin though I don't know why. She seemed to rather like him before.

Robin courteously gives up his blankets for us, though we have plenty. Emma curls up close to me, burying her face in my curls and facing away from Robin, who lays on the other side. The man reaches out to cover her up more and she whimpers against me, holding on tighter.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tighter against me. Robin stares at me over Emma's shoulder, worry etched on his face. I reach my hand out for his, feeling compelled to give him my thanks. He is the first person besides Father that didn't treat Emma horribly or see her as some degenerate.

Emma stirs in her sleep and reaches for my hand, pinching my wrist just a bit as she pulls it back around her. I rest my head on her shoulder, shutting my eyes and trying to forget about the handsome stranger beside me.

The next day, Emma seems more agitated than usual. As soon as she notices I've fallen behind to talk to Robin, she is right there next to me, giving him a death glare and holding tight to my hand. A peddler comes by pushing a cartful of trinkets and immediately stops when he sees me.

"Your Majesty." He bows and then double-takes as he sees Robin. "Are you alright, My Queen?"

"I am looking for a man. I know him as the 'Lord of Darkness'," I answer.

The man looks quite frightened at the mention of the name. "It is rumored that there is a monster that roams these woods going by a similar name. Though he calls himself the 'Dark One'."

Emma's eyes widen in fear and she tugs on my arm to get my attention. "You're looking for Rumplestiltskin?! He's the holder of all evil!"

The peddler nods his agreement. "I must say, the girl is right. Rumplestiltskin is not a man you want to find, if you can even call him that."

"I need information." I hand over a gold coin. "Tell me what you know."

"Regina, please don't!" Emma begs, tears filling her soft, green eyes and her bottom lip quivering.

As I turn to comfort her, the peddler takes off, his cart rattling down the path and losing a few items. His fear of who I'm looking for doesn't make him turn back, even though I could have him killed for stealing from me. I glance over at Robin who is calmly walking around and picking up the dropped items to tuck away.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" I snap.

He shrugs. "I don't steal from the poor. Only the rich."

I look down at the bag of items in his hand, attempting to contradict him.

"These are _lost_ items," he cleverly quips. "He didn't bother to come back—one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Regina!" Emma snaps, causing my face to contort in surprise at how much she sounds like Snow right now. "You have to promise me you won't look for Rumplestiltskin!"

"Emma—"

"PROMISE ME!" She screams, tears streaming down her cheeks. I start to wonder if he is the one who hurt her, caused her to become mute.

She grabs hold of my hand as I hesitate. " _Please._ I will go back to the castle and stay there forever with Snow and King Leopold and I will never speak again! Let's just go home and forget about this!"

I turn away to feed Rociante, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me. She hugs my legs, sobbing her little heart out. And the difference I see here between her and Snow is her tears are of real pain, not petty anger.

"If you want to learn magic, I can teach you!" Emma says. "Then you can avenge your father's death and you'll be alright." The girl calms down just a bit, taking a few deep breaths. "If you make a deal with him, it's legally-binding. You can't break the contract and he's killed people before. People who try to find ways around him."

I kneel down to her level. "Did you read this in a book of yours?"

Emma doesn't respond. I glance up at Robin for help, but he only rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as if he doesn't know whether to stay or run for it.

"Emma, will you take me to where he lives? I won't make a deal with him, I just want to talk," I ask.

Emma ignores me, retreating into herself once more.

"My father is dead, Emma. And there's no bringing him back. Please help me. Please," I plead with her.

Slowly, she nods. And we continue on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! Busy weekend!**

* * *

Rociante becomes spooked as we reach a stretch of forest that is enshrouded by darkness. The trees overhead block out almost all sunlight, save for a few beams shining through patches of leaves and leading us on the path. Emma stops us at the edge of it, somberly staring out into the dense woods. Then she turns to face us.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn back and find another way to bring justice to your father. I can teach you what I know of my magic."

I shake my head. "This is what I need to do. My father deserves more than giving my mother a simple punishment. He didn't deserve to die like he did. And besides, you're too inexperienced with your magic. I need someone who can teach me how to control it."

Emma exhales heavily. "Magic destroys everything in its path. Turns good people into monsters."

"Emma, you're not a mons—"

The little girl glares at me. "I wasn't talking about myself." She glances at Robin. "You best prepare yourself. Rumplestiltskin doesn't take kindly to thieves."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Robin quips, unsheathing his bow and holding it tightly for protection.

Emma smirks at him. "The only thing scary in this forest is the lack of a shadow. You don't need that."

We walk in silence for a few minutes, Emma leading the way despite Robin insisting he should since he has the weapon.

"So, Emma," I start. "How do you know of this forest and Rumplestiltskin? You said you got sent to the castle when you were 5."

"I knew Rumplestiltskin when I was little," Emma answers, pushing away a few branches sticking out on the path. "I used to live not far away from here."

"But—" Emma holds up her hand to cut me off.

"What is it?" Robin asks.

"Shh!" She hisses at him.

I gasp as a pair of yellow eyes appear on my right. My brain is screaming at me to run, but I can do no more than wiggle my fingers as I'm frozen to the spot from fear.

"Don't move," Robin whispers, raising his bow to aim at the creature.

The creature comes out of the shadows to reveal a silver wolf. It's bigger than all 3 of us combined, and its teeth are bared in a snarl, its claws unsheathed. It looks ready to pounce.

"Don't shoot her!" Emma yells as the wolf leaps forward.

An arrow is let loose from Robin's bow, sinking itself into the wolf's heart. The beast drops to the ground with a loud howl of pain before its body begins twitching. I pull Emma back as she moves toward the wolf, but she wrenches herself from my grip.

"You don't understand…" the girl murmurs, running her fingers through the wolf's soft coat and gazing into its eyes. The wolf cries in pain as Emma pulls out the arrow.

I step forward, afraid it is going to devour Little Emma in one bite. Emma doesn't seem afraid whatsoever as she whispers to it. Her hands glow white with her magic and she places them above the steadily bleeding wound on the wolf.

"She is the guardian of this forest," Emma explains, her voice becoming slurred the more magic she pushes into the wolf. "Her name is Red, and she's my friend. She's not just a wolf."

My brow furrows in confusion as images of Red Riding Hood from Emma's storybook come to mind. "You mean, the wolf-girl from your book?"

Emma looks up at me, her eyes drooping slightly. "All of those stories are real. If you ever have ventured out of the kingdom, you would know that."

I glance at Robin who nods once. "It's true. I'm dear friends with a man who fell down a rabbit hole chasing after some girl."

Judging by the tone of his voice, I can tell he's jealous of something. Just as I begin to ask him what of, Emma finishes healing the wolf and bends down to whisper in its ear. The wolf whimpers and reaches up to lick her cheek before springing to its feet. It eyes me and Robin for a second before I swear it bows and then takes off away from the path.

"We can keep going now…" Emma says as she stands up. Her eyes roll back in her head just before her knees buckle beneath her.

Robin jumps forward to catch her, scooping her up in his arms just before her head hits the ground. We find a place to make camp near water and I lay her on my lap, watching the rise and fall of her chest and admiring how serene she looks.

"Will she be alright?" Robin asks worriedly as he starts a fire.

"She will. I think it's her magic that makes her weak. She healed her kitten that my step-daughter had killed not long ago and she seemed tired and dizzy after that. It must be too much for her little body," I answer, stroking Emma's face softly.

Robin cracks a few branches to throw into the flame. "I must say, I've never seen anyone use magic before. There were always rumors of witches and warlocks from my parts of the forest, but I've never seen it before with my own eyes." He smiles fondly. "The little lass is talented. She has an innocent soul. Feisty, too."

I chuckle and take the handful of berries he offers me. "So, this girl who fell down the rabbit hole. Is she special to you?"

Robin pops a few berries in his mouth and chews thoughtfully as he warms his hands over the fire. "I don't know the girl, actually. I only know of her."

"She's not someone that you care about?" I ask.

Robin shakes his head. "I don't have anyone special. I'm a thief." He glances over at me. "Unlike you, married to a royal king who gives you everything your heart desires."

I move closer to Robin, admiring the way the flames shadow his rugged face. "Yes, he gives me everything I wish for. Except love." I hold the man's chin between my fingers. "He has everything but my heart. And I want to feel that again." I press my lips against Robin's.

He allows it for a moment, and my head spins as I realize he actually tastes like forest too, though that's virtually impossible. He pulls back and chuckles, rubbing his lips together.

"Well, Your Majesty, the tiny detail I left out about my dear rabbit-hole falling friend is he is also the one I care for. Not the girl."

My cheeks burn in embarrassment, and I quickly move away. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were attracted to..."

Robin holds his hands out to calm me. "No need to fret, my lady. You are very beautiful. But I think kissing any random stranger in the forest isn't the way to find true love."

His remark stings, and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying something I will surely regret. He is right about that. If someone were to witness the queen kissing a man other than her king, I could be put to death. I just wanted to feel something real after losing the one I thought I would spend forever with.

I jump slightly as Robin puts a hand on my knee. "You will find love again someday, Regina."

I pull away from her. "How do you know?"

His eyes sparkle knowingly. "Thief's intuition."

Emma wakes a few minutes later and suggests we keep going. "We need to reach Rumplestiltskin's lair by nightfall so we can catch him before he leaves."

"Is he a night walker? Sleeps during the day and terrorizes villagers at night?" Robin asks, a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

Emma pets Rociante's flank comfortingly as his ears flick back. "The Dark One doesn't sleep. He spins gold during the day and… I'm not sure what he does at night. But it's never good."

"How do you know so much about him?" I press. "How did you know that wolf?"

Emma falls back and takes my hand. "You talk too much." Her voice is playful as she gives me a smile. Apparently, the tension between she and Robin has disappeared.

The sun is just setting in the sky when we reach a cave on a cliff above our heads, the mouth of it open like a bear's mouth with sharp teeth. "There." Emma points up at it, squinting against the rays of sun shining down. "That's where He stays."

Robin pulls a rope from his backpack and unsheathes a spear. He glances over at me, looking up and down at my outfit. Luckily, I chose to wear a riding outfit with boots rather than a gown with heels.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

I take a deep breath and nod, a wobbly smile crossing my face as Emma squeezes my hand. My heart hammers against my chest and I can feel blood rushing in my ears, a warning that I may pass out. I quickly shake off the feeling as Emma grabs a jutted rock and pulls herself up. She slips and a little grunt escapes her as she lands on the ground on her bottom.

Robin helps her up and she blows a strand of hair out of her eyes in annoyance. "May I suggest a ride for you, little miss?"

Emma glares at him as he ties another rope around my waist and attaches it to a nearby tree the same way he fashioned his. "Why can't I climb with you both?"

"It's faster this way," Robin answers. "You said we need to reach Rumplestiltskin by nightfall."

"I guess." Emma climbs on his back and holds on tightly, causing him to choke a bit.

I hide a smile at her feistiness. Apparently, she isn't entirely warmed up to him yet.

Robin patiently walks me through the motions of rock climbing, guiding me slowly but surely up the cliff even as I lose my footing a few times and look down at the ground despite his warning not to.

We reach the top and Robin pulls me up. I land on top of him accidentally and blush before reminding myself that this man is a stranger and he is attracted to other men, not women like myself. The three of us stare up at the mouth of the cave for a minute, unsure of where to go from here.

"It's pitch black inside," Robin informs us as he peers inside. "We'll die from injury or dehydration by the time we find the Dark One."

"I know my way around this cave." Emma conjures up a ball of fire in the palm of her hand.

Robin and I both stare at her in disbelief. "How did you learn how to do that? How do you know of this cave?" I ask.

Emma chooses not to answer, instead stepping inside and leaving us to follow behind her. I glance down at Rociante below us to make sure he is where we left him before trailing after the two. The cave is cold and damp, causing shivers to course through my body. A little ways in, Robin gives out a grunt of pain as he stumbles forward and nearly falls.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you there are big spikes of stone in the walkways," Emma calls back over her shoulder.

I think I hear Robin mutter something about the gold being 'worth it' through his teeth. I step in front of him, giving him a small smile. "You make sure there aren't any monsters behind us. I'll catch up with Emma."

"All yours, my lady." Robin motions for me to go forward, rubbing his bruised leg.

We come to a large wooden door at the end of the tunnel. Emma waves her hand over it, causing a wave of light to shimmer, as if she had seen it done before. Then she turns to us.

"All you have to do is walk through. Don't think—just walk," Emma instructs.

Robin and I glance at each other skeptically. Emma rolls her eyes. "Just follow me."

Then she disappears into what's beyond the door. Robin lays the flat of his palm against it, finding it's solid as a real door. "If I didn't know any better, I would say I drank a little too much of Little John's whiskey."

I take a deep breath and walk, grabbing Robin's arm at the last minute and pulling him with me.

"What the bloody hell, woman?!" He curses as the rational part of our brains scream at us to stop.

We go through without any issues to see Emma waiting for us. We follow her down the short tunnel and to another small cave branching off from it. Inside, it is surprisingly well-decorated with shelves with little vials sitting atop them and torches on the walls, casting an eerie glow over the area. A spinning wheel with a small stool for the user to sit on takes up the most space in the middle of the cave. Rumplestiltskin, meanwhile, is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Robin asks, strolling around the room and glancing in the glowing vials. "Off raiding villages?"

"Just wait. He'll know that we're here soon," Emma answers, taking a seat on the stool.

Sure enough, a red cloud of smoke appears to reveal Rumplestiltskin. I double take at his appearance. He looks more like a crocodile than an evil being. His hair is greasy and comes just past his shoulders, his skin is shiny gold as if he was covered in sparkles, and his teeth are yellow and rotted. But what surprises me most are his eyes. Dark yellow and lizard-like, they are easily the most terrifying feature about him.

"What are you doing in my lair?" He demands, a rough accent behind his tone making it hard to understand him. "I should kill you all for trespassing."

He circles around us, dirtied boots echoing with every step he takes. "How you got in here is certainly intriguing," he murmurs, as if he's talking to himself. "The magic guarding my lair is the strongest there is."

His eyes meet mine very suddenly, and I gasp as he leaps forward.

"The queen!" He giggles, his voice high-pitched and obnoxious. He claps his hands together and does a little dance. "Oh how lucky am I to strike a deal with you, dearie!"

"She's not making any deals," Emma speaks up, taking her fingers away from the golden thread.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes flick over to the little girl. "A child… you are foolish enough to bring a child to the Dark One?"

"Actually, she led us here," Robin says, coming to stand beside me.

"And what were you hoping to find here, my dear?" Rumplestiltskin puts his hands on either side of my face, caressing it with his yellow fingernails.

I swallow hard. "I was hoping you could teach me magic. Dark magic."

Rumple giggles and turns away. "Oh yes yes yes I can, dearie." He holds up a finger. "But you should know, magic always comes with a price."

He walks closer to Emma, bending down to inspect her more closely. "Ah, so the visions were correct. A child will return. My prophet."

Emma holds her head up high, though her eyes hold fear. Rumplestiltskin giggles again. "The child! The child has returned!"

"I have not returned for you," Emma speaks, her tone ice-cold. "I have brought the queen here so she can bring justice to her father."

Rumple eyes me. "In return for me teaching you magic, you will offer me the child." He points to Emma. "That is my price."

"What? I won't do that!" I say, moving closer to Emma.

The man shrugs. "Then I won't teach you magic. It's as simple as that, dearie." He steps forward and puts his hands on either side of Emma's face. "Such a pretty little swan you've become. You've got your mother's eyes." He giggles maniacally.

He then looks to me. "Do we have a deal?"

I look to Emma, then back at him. "No."

"Well if you ever change your mind… you know where to find me." With a wave of his hand, we're transported back to the castle.

Emma sighs and looks around. "I told you finding him would be a bad idea."

"How do you know him?" I ask her.

"I—I don't. I know of him," Emma stammers, refusing to meet my eyes.

I can tell she's lying, but Robin interrupts us before our conversation can go any further.

"I hate to end this adventure early, ladies, but your castle is the last place I should be right now."

I lay a hand on his arm. "Robin, I want to thank you. For accompanying us and keeping Emma safe."

He nods. "I follow the code of honor, Your Majesty."

"Well just so you know, my husband going to war with your people. I don't condone it." I bring Emma closer to me.

Robin studies us for a moment. "If you need my help, you know where I'll be. I won't break my code of honor and betray you both."

Emma hugs him tightly before we go inside. A guard immediately comes forth to greet me. "King Leopold has returned and we have the Princess as requested."

I send Emma upstairs to rest. "But what about learning magic to punish your mother?" She asks in protest.

"We'll deal with that later. No go rest—you're exhausted," I say before heading down to the dungeons.

My mother is chained to the wall and looking worse for wear when I enter the cell she is in. Her head lifts, her lips parched from lack of water. "I told you you had no idea what I was capable of."

"So it is true, then." I grab a small whip from the wall of weapons right outside her cell. "You killed Father."

Mother chuckles. "Oh yes. His heart didn't even resist."

Tears fill my eyes at her casual way of describing how she killed yet another love of mine. Despite her submissive position, Mother shakes her head at me.

"He was bound to die sooner or later. He really was sick—his heart would have given out eventually. There's no need to cry, darling," she coos. "I did him a favor."

"You murdered the one person I had left!" I scream at her, my grip on the whip tightening.

Mother glances down at the weapon. "Are you going to whip me, Regina? Beat your own mother who nourished you, gave you life? Made you Queen?"

"No, Mother," I answer coldly, circling around so she is facing in front of me. "I am establishing justice for my Father. I am taking revenge."

With those words, I bring the whip down on her back. Cora laughs as the metal tip tears through her clothes and into her skin like butter, staining a solid crimson line down her spine. Angry at her response, I whip her harder this time. Again, she laughs.

"I whipped you a lot harder than that as a child, Regina. You're too weak to even hurt me."

I walk around to her front, meeting her cynical gaze. "This is only the beginning, Mother. You will suffer greatly before I sentence you to death."

The whip lashes against her face, knocking her unconscious. She sags in her chains as I hand the whip off to her guard. "Nobody touches her but me," I order.

"Yes, My Queen," he answers dutifully before returning the whip to its original spot.

I head upstairs to my chamber, ready to sleep off the adventure we just had, when I notice strange sounds coming from King Leopold's chamber. I press my head against the wooden door, disgusted and surprised to hear grunts and moans of a man being pleasured.

Without thinking, I open the door. And the darkness inside me snaps.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains sexual content/violence that can be triggering to some, so read with caution. And I'm sorry if I let some of you down by making this decision. But I did intend for my story to go this route, just to let you all know. This does get better, and it does have a happy ending.**

* * *

Two little girls are huddled together against the wall—one crying, one trying to be strong for the other. And in the midst of it all is my husband, the loyal and kind King. Pants around his ankles, a look of complete lust and ecstasy on his face.

"My dear Snow," he coos, not having noticed me. "You want me to keep loving you, don't you? You want to be a good princess?"

"Get away from her!" Emma screams as he steps forward. Her face is bloodied as if she had been struck by a hard fist.

"You insolent little wench!" Leopold screams, sounding nothing like his normal self. "You stand aside. Or would you like to take her place again?"

"What the hell is going on here?" I snarl, stepping into the room with purpose.

Leopold steps back, his eyes widening in fear. "Regina, my love— "

"Don't you _fucking_ call me that!" I screech, the darkness in me causing my whole body to shake. "How long?"

"How- how long what, My- My Queen?" Leopold stutters.

I glance down at his hard erection springing forth for one horrible, vile, sickening reason. I swallow the bile that is rising in my throat, forcing myself not to look at the two innocent girls 5 feet away.

"Close your eyes, girls," I command, my voice ice-cold and bitter.

Leopold looks at me with a fearful expression just before I feel the power inside of me take over. I grab his male asset with my hand, offering him a coy smile as I pleasure him for a few mere seconds. "Go to hell you sick bastard," I whisper just before slicing it clean off of his body with a sharp dagger that had been conjured into my hand.

Adrenaline taking over his body even with blood spurting out of him, he wrenches himself back, screaming in pain.

"Daddy?" I hear little Snow say in a trembling voice.

"Emma take her to my chamber and shut the door. Do not come out until I say. And do not look over here when you leave. Do you understand? Go!"

When the door shuts behind them, I loom over a dying Leopold who is gasping in pain as he writhes on the ground, face violently pale. He spits out a mouthful of blood, his lungs rattling. "The kingdom will have you executed for this!" He rasps. "My daughter will avenge my death!"

I press my foot against his chest, making it even harder for him to breathe. "Do you really think she will try and defend you after what you've done? How you hurt her? How you hurt Emma? How you hurt _me_?"

"I see it now—they were right. Like mother like daughter. You are exactly like that witch Cora. You carry darkness inside of you," he snarls, slowly losing consciousness.

I glance down at my hand, feeling dark tendrils wrap themselves around it, giving me more power. I hadn't known I carried it within me all along. I kneel beside him, taking his chin in my hand. "If that is what it takes, so be it. Long live the Evil Queen." I light up a fireball in my hand. "But I will never hurt innocent people the way you have."

Soon, all that is left of the king is a pile of smoking ashes. As the reality of what I have done sets in, hysteria begins to take over. Leopold was right—the kingdom will execute me for this. I have committed treason.

 _For a good reason. I can live with my darkness to save the ones I was sworn to protect._

The chamber door bursts open and guards flood the room. Instead of seizing me like I expected, they help me up off my knees.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" One asks.

I glance up to see Emma in the middle of them all. She created a situation and saved me, even through her pain. Tears fill my eyes and a choked sob escapes my throat.

"The king is dead," I announce, closing my eyes and waiting for them to cuff me.

"He committed the most sinful act of all, My Queen. A private execution is better to keep out of the public eye," one man speaks up.

"But how will we explain this?" Another frets.

"We won't," I speak up, regaining my balance and my confidence. "You will keep this quiet for now. Anyone who I hear speaking of this will be executed by my own hand, is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they all speak in unison.

I nod in acceptance, dismissing them. Emma takes my hand and leads me back to my chamber. "You look like you need to lie down."

I shake my head. "I need to make sure you're…" I trail off as I sway on my feet, powerless to fight off the darkness coming over me.

I wake up in my bed with Emma laying a cool cloth on my forehead and Snow watching worriedly close by. "What—what happened?" I ask groggily, seeing from the window it is now nighttime.

"You passed out." Emma rubs a cream onto her finger before pressing it against my forehead.

I wince in pain and bite back a hiss. "Are you alright? Both of you?"

Snow stays silent, while Emma nods. "I took care of Snow and healed her injuries. I have to wait a bit before I can take care of you, I'm not strong enough yet. On the bright side, I can feel my magic growing stronger by the day—I didn't fall asleep when I healed Snow."

I force myself to sit up, resting my head against the headboard as I study the girls. "You both are going to tell me everything that has happened. Start to finish. Starting with you, Snow."

The older girl glances up at me, fidgeting with her hands. "Is my father dead?"

"I will be asking the questions, Snow," I say firmly. "Tell me what has been going on."

Tears fill her eyes and she hugs her knees to her chest. Emma lays a comforting hand on her knee, whispering words of encouragement. I'm amazed at how forgiving Emma is toward the girl who has been torturing her for years. But now I realize, Snow has been receiving the same torture from someone she loved, someone she looked up to. My fists clench at the thought.

"It started a long time ago," Snow starts, sniffling. "Back when Father was upset about Mother dying. He was so angry—I thought he was upset at me because I killed her. When Johanna would finish tucking me in for the night, he would come in and kiss me goodnight. If he was in a good mood, he would tell me a bedtime story."

Emma begins rubbing the girl's back as she pauses to compose herself. It seems to be helping, for Snow gives her a fleeting smile before speaking again.

"Sometimes when he would come in, he would touch me. He told me it was like a game, the games he and Mommy used to play with each other. Like using collars, and wearing only undergarments when we were alone, thing like that. He said now that she was gone, I had to take her place until he could find somebody knew. In the beginning, I would cry—it felt strange, _wrong_ for him to do so. But soon— " the girl bursts into tears, sobs racking her whole body. "Soon, it felt good. He always praised me, told me how much he loved me, that I was his princess. Sometimes he would have me touch him. And then, Emma came."

Emma shifts nervously on the bed but doesn't speak.

"He stopped coming as much. Told me I was almost ready for more things since he had someone younger in the castle now. He would always ask me if I had bled yet, and at the time I didn't even know what that meant. He always said it was okay, that he would wait. But tonight, tonight something happened with him and he didn't want to wait any longer. And he didn't. But Emma… she somehow knew what was going on and jumped in to protect me."

I take Snow into my arms, the hate for her vanishing as fast as Leopold's body had. She holds onto me, her tears soaking into my clothes and her nails digging into my skin. "I was so selfish!" Snow cries, her eyes shining with fresh tears. "I told your mother about you running away with Daniel so she would stop you! I needed someone here…"

My heart breaks for the girl. She didn't tell out of spite. She told out of fear. She wanted someone to protect her. It's why she lashed out at Emma, too—she didn't know how to handle her emotions from this trauma.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Emma asks.

Snow looks up at the blonde. "Same as you. No one would have stopped it. If they tried, they would have been killed."

I shush Snow and gently rock her back and forth, feeling her heartbeat slow as her eyes flutter closed in exhaustion. A wave of my hand over her face erases any existence of her father, of the bad memories she was forced to live with day after day. Soon, the rest of the kingdom will be a blank slate as well. I will always have been ruler on my own.

I set the sleeping girl down gently on the bed, making sure to keep her covered so she won't grow cold during the night. I lead Emma into the bathroom, sit her down in a chair. "Will you allow me to look?" I ask her just before I lift her dress off. She nods tiredly.

Bruises and bite marks litter her from her stomach all the way to her thighs. I inhale sharply at the sight. How could I have been so blind? What kind of a queen am I?

"It's your turn to tell me what happened," I speak, running a washcloth in under warm water and grabbing cream for the scratches and other wounds.

"He started touching me not long after I got to the castle. It's why I stopped speaking." Emma's explanation is short. "I never knew he was hurting Snow, too. I thought I deserved it, seeing as how my parents sent me away."

I grab a hold of her shoulders. "You didn't deserve this whatsoever. Not you, not Snow, not— " I bit my tongue, holding back on saying 'me'. "This is not your fault. The King was a sick man—children are not meant for such things."

"Like you," Emma says as I begin cleaning her wounds.

"I'm not a child anymore," I say quietly, holding Emma's leg down as she tries to pull it away from the slight sting the cream brings.

"You were," Emma points out. "Until you were forced to marry him."

Tears fill my eyes. "I am so sorry I didn't protect you. I had no idea—he seemed perfectly fine with you two. He was a father; kind, generous, non-corrupted."

Emma lays her hand over my arm. "It's okay. You protected us when we needed it most. He's dead, he can't hurt us anymore."

We're silent for a moment before she speaks up again. "I lied earlier, when I said I only knew of Rumplestiltskin."

I bandage her cuts before helping her in a soft nightgown. "He's my father," she admits, staring down at the floor. "It's where I got my magic from. But I knew him before he became the Dark One. My mother was never around—she was a tavern at the bar and was more interested in pirates than a family. My father always took care of us."

"Us?" I ask delicately.

"I had a brother—his name was Baelfire. I called him Bae. He was older than me, older than Snow even, by a few years. When my father was sent to the war, he was the one who took care of me. Clothed me, fed me, made sure we were safe. But one day, my father met a peddler who had come to our village. This man offered power, dark magic. And my father, he injured himself on purpose during the ogre wars so he would be sent home. My mother called him a coward."

I lead Emma to the bed and tuck her in next to Snow before climbing in beside her, tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"My father was tired of people looking at him like a coward; he wanted his wife back, he wanted us to be proud of him." Emma's voice cracks but she pushes through. "He didn't realize that we already were. So he accepted this vial, accepted the price he would have to pay for such power. Now my brother is dead because of him. My mother was gone by the time the guards came to pick a child to come with them—she had abandoned us for a captain. My father saw no use for me as I didn't have magic and he had all the power in the word, so he took the offer they gave and sent me away. I lived in that dark forest—Red was my protector after Bae died."

"Is that why he wants you back?" I whisper, careful not to wake Snow. "Because you have magic?"

Emma nods. "He can see certain events in the future. Apparently, I'm meant to be his undoing—which is why he wanted me. To corrupt me before I can destroy him. But he's also a man of his word and knows he must strike a deal with someone close to me before he can have me back."

I hold the little girl close as she slowly lets down her guard. She clings to me, silent tears staining her face and my skin, but I don't mind. I have done what I was brought here to do—to protect and cherish these girls.

Before the morning sun begins to rise, I slip out of bed and make my way down to see my mother. At first, she holds herself as a royal queen, however, her desperation takes over as she notices the goblet of water I hold in my hand. I step forward and allow her a few sips before backing away.

"You have magic," she speaks, licking her lips and humming at the relief.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

Mother chuckles. "You've always had it, dear. You were born with it. I forced you to stop using it for fear the servants would find out and begin treating you like a monster."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Or were you afraid I would use it against you, Mother?"

Cora falters then, at a loss as to what to say. I wave my hands and release her chains, sending her tumbling to the stone floor.

"What are you doing?" She spits as I open the cell door.

"Freeing you," I answer simply, watching her as she struggles to stand.

She manages it just barely, clinging to the stone wall then the metal bars for support. "I may have darkness inside me, Mother, but I will choose to use my magic for good. I will not stoop down to your level," I say, my voice ringing with confidence.

"You're weak," Mother hisses.

I raise my chin up higher. "I am stronger than the person I was yesterday." I send up a prayer to my father for his words of wisdom he never failed to lend me.

"So you're just going to let me walk free? You make this too easy."

"No, Mother." I raise up my hand with a fireball within, relishing in the fear it omits within. "I am banishing you to a place you will never be free of."

Cora laughs despite my seriousness. "Hell?"

I step forward, wrapping lacquered nails around my mother's throat as my appearance changes to something dark and sinister. "You want to be Queen so badly? So be it."

My mother vanishes before my eyes, a purple puff of smoke (my own magic) the only thing that's left of her. The guard standing beside the cell looks forward impassively, though I know he witnessed what I had just done.

"Today is going to be a busy day, isn't it?" I comment.

Before he can respond, I wave my hand over his face and send him off to sleep. The whole kingdom will soon fall under the same spell to erase the memories of a king who should have never been worshipped in the first place. The darkness inside me hums with satisfaction like whispered words of praise. And I find myself slowly becoming addicted.

 _For justice. For love. For the generations of kings and queens in the faraway future._

* * *

 **What did you guys think of the big reveal? This chapter is shorter than the rest, but I wanted to focus on backstory rather than moving the plot along at whiplash speed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I must say, I am really surprised some of you were shocked by the big reveal with Leopold, as most of you had it figured out. I hope his death brought justice to what he had done *evil Scar voice* —Long Live the King! As for Rumple's reveal, that was fun to write. His own child being his undoing? How epic will that battle be?**

 **Any who, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Servants and guards bow and curtesy before me as they wish me good morning. I give them a smile and a nod, but in truth, I feel disconnected from everything around me. After borrowing my mother's spell book, I enchanted the whole kingdom so they would forget the king ever existed. I hope it was strong enough to reach Sherwood Forest, I'm not strong enough to deal with a war right now.

Snow runs up to me, embracing me tightly with a large grin. She believes I adopted her after her mother and father passed, since I inherited the throne. She calls me 'mother' which I still am trying to get used to.

"Good morning, Mother! Did you sleep well? I slept great! Johanna is packing my things for the trip to visit my grandparents!" She rambles.

I have withheld the real reason for this trip. I am sending Snow to live with her grandparents, to be raised by her own flesh and blood. With each passing day my darkness grows stronger, and I often have to fight homicidal thoughts. I will keep my word, and to do that, I must be alone.

"Why don't you make sure Johanna has packed everything you want to take?" I suggest.

"Okay!" Snow reaches up and pecks my cheek before darting off down the hallway.

I go to my chamber, softly rubbing Emma's back to wake her. Her eyes flutter open and she gives me a small smile as she realizes who I am. "Are you planning on sleeping all day? The servants are preparing for lunch," I tease.

Emma sits up with a yawn. I grab her a dress and help her out of her nightclothes. "Have you thought any more about what I suggested, Emma?"

Emma shakes her head. "I don't want you to remove my memories. What happened to me made me stronger. I know Snow wouldn't have been able to handle those memories but I can. It makes me who I am."

I open my mouth to retort, then ultimately realize she's right. If someone gave me the opportunity to forget about my father's death of my mother's abuse, I would have declined right away. All memories—good and bad—shape us into the people we are today. Losing those is like losing a part of yourself.

"I heard you're sending Snow away. To live in another kingdom," Emma says as I brush her hair.

I pause, thinking of how to answer her. "She will be better off living with her own family. I hardly know how to be a Queen."

Emma stares at me intently in the mirror. "Are you sending me away, too?"

I sigh, pulling a little too roughly at a knot in her hair. Emma turns and pulls the brush out of my hands. "Am I?" She asks, demanding to be answered. "Because if I am, you can't send me back to Rumplestiltskin. He only wants me for my magic."

"I can't keep you." Tears fill my eyes as my voice breaks.

Emma begins to break as well. "But you saved us. You did that for a reason. I have nowhere to go if you force me out."

I turn her to face me. "I'm not forcing you out, Emma. I'm—I can't keep you here. There's darkness inside of me that I am slowly losing control over."

The little girl takes my hand. "It's okay to be scared—I was scared of my magic too. I can help you."

Her eyes plead with me to take her offer and keep her here. The darkness inside of me whispers horrible things, vial words that cause my fists to clench in resistance. Emma notices my hand tighten around hers.

"Please don't make me go."

I don't say anything more, leaving her to follow me as I go to see Snow off. "Goodbye, Mother!" Snow hugs me tightly. "I shall miss you for every second that I'm gone. I wish it were safe enough to stay."

Luckily, Snow's grandparents believed the lie I told about our kingdom possibly going to war soon. I kneel in front of the girl, straightening her cloak and coaxing her chin up. "I love you with all of my heart. I will write you as soon as I can, and you do the same."

Then it's just Emma and I watching from the palace doors as the royal carriage fades off into the distance, carrying Snow away.

"I'll miss her," Emma speaks, a wistful tone to her voice. "She wasn't nice to me most of the time we stayed here, but I'll miss her. She was kind of my friend."

"She was," I agree, fighting off the impending guilt eating away at my insides.

Robin soon arrives with a trio of his men. He walks in like he owns the place, leaving his men outside to care for the horses. And from the looks of it, he remembers us clearly.

"Ready to go on another adventure, Your Majesty?" He teases, making himself in my throne room by relaxing on my throne.

"I need to ask you a favor. A big favor," I begin.

Robin sits up straight. "Has the little lass been hurt? Does someone need an arrow to the eye?"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "I've already taken care of that. The King is dead."

"Ah, so that's why none of my men remember a king. John says I've been to the tavern one too many times," Robin muses, rubbing his chin.

"I need you to take Emma."

Robin's playful demeanor instantly fades. "Take her where, exactly?"

I look behind me, making sure we are alone. "To Sherwood Forest. Take care of her and keep her safe."

I'm surprised to see anger spark across his face. "Let me get this straight. You killed the king and wiped out everyone's memories for your girls, only to send them away?"

I can't explain it to him. He wouldn't understand. I take a deep breath. "You said you would be there if we needed you. I trust you'll take care of Emma and guard her with your life."

"I am a thief, Your Majesty. I make a living stealing jewels from people like you and risk my life every day. What makes you think I can care for a child?"

"You're a man of honor. I know you'll keep your word."

Robin exhales and looks down at the ground. Finally, he looks back up at me. "My word is true. I will care for the lass the best I can."

"Thank you," I say with a curt nod. "There is only one stipulation—you must keep her away from Rumpelstiltskin. Do not make any deals with him or allow him near her."

Robin pulls out a feather from one of his arrows and places it in my palm. "I will care for Emma as if she was my own."

Emma's face shows hurt and betrayal as I tell her the news. "You're sending me to live with a thief? You don't even know him!"

I wince at her words despite preparing myself for this reaction. "Robin is a good man. I'm not safe to be around right now, Emma." I kneel in front of her, pleading with her to understand. "I still love you and I'll never forget—"

"No!" Emma cuts me off with a sharp slap to the face.

My jaw opens in shock and my eyes water from the sting. Emma then wraps her arms around my neck and holds onto me tightly. "You're the only thing good thing I have."

I hug her tightly, inhaling her scent and memorizing every little detail about her. This must have been how my father felt, sending me away because of my mother's demand. This could be the hardest thing I've ever had to face, but it needs to be done. Emma needs to be given her best chance away from darkness.

I pick up the kitten that is curiously trying to comfort its owner and place it in Emma's arms. "You take care of Binx and do as Robin says."

Emma shakes her head and places the little beast in my arms. "You take him. For when I come back."

My heart sinks at the little girl's words. I can't bring myself to destroy her little seed of hope, so I simply nod and offer her a smile.

I can't bear to watch Emma go, so I hurry upstairs to my chamber and lock myself within. I fall asleep with the little kitten in my arms, secretly wishing I won't have to wake up.

* * *

 _ **8 Years Later—Emma's POV**_

"Drink up, Em!" The merry men encourage me as Robin sets a large glass of Little John's moonshine in front of me.

Today I turned 16—the year of adulthood, as Robin calls it. For him it was the year of independence, but I've been independent from the first day I officially became a part of the merry men. This is the first year I am able to drink with the men as well—Little John used to give me small tastes when I was younger much to Robin's chagrin.

I hold the glass up in a silent toast and gulp it down. Immediately, my throat burns and my stomach churns, wanting me to spit it back out. I power through however, my head light and smile wide as I set down the glass.

"Hear hear!" The merry men cheer, holding up their own glasses in celebration and clinking them together.

"Happy birthday," Robin says, straightening my green cloak and taking my hand.

He leads me out of the tavern into the woods, the setting sun warming us and the fresh air making the spinning sensation in my head a little more bearable. "I've made you a special gift," Robin announces, going behind a tree and grabbing something.

I jump as a pair of rough hands cover my eyes. Instantly I relax, smiling as I recognize Will's scent. Robin finally took the chance and told Will how he felt, and now the two are madly in love, thieving and drinking their worries away together. The merry men are the best group of brothers a girl could ask for.

Will uncovers my eyes to reveal a bow with a set of arrows, two spears, and a purple satchel.

"To carry on tradition," Robin explains as he sets the empty satchel in my hand. "You have always been a part of the merry men, now it's time you joined us."

My eyes fill with tears as I look upon my gifts. For years I had begged to go with them on their adventures, and only recently have they allowed me to come with them but not participate. Now I'm getting the opportunity of a lifetime—to help the poor and needy.

I throw my arms around Robin's neck, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Robin pulls back and winks at me. "Now you can find an adventure of your own."

We go back inside and drink heartily, enjoying each other's company as we do every night. Only now, I truly feel like I'm part of them. They are all my brothers, heart and soul forevermore.

Robin and Will help me back to camp as I can barely walk while I babble on about how great of a birthday this was. Robin helps me lie down on my cot while Will sets my gifts to the side.

"You'll definitely be regretting your decision to outdrink Friar in the morning, love," Robin warns me.

"Who can regret such a great night?" I slur, feeling my eyelids droop.

Will chuckles. "You'll learn soon enough."

Unfortunately, I find out in the morning that they are right. Immediately when my eyes open the room spins and my stomach rolls. I scramble to get out of the tent, hurling my guts out in some bushes nearby.

"Well good morning, Em," Robin greets me with two hunted rabbits in his hands. "Still enjoying that alcohol?"

"Shut up," I groan, the sunlight streaming down causing my head to pound.

He graciously helps me up, brushing my long hair back behind me. "I was going to see if you'd like to go hunting this morning, but I figured I'd let you rest."

"I suppose the others are already at the village?" I ask, dipping a ladle in a bucket of water and gratefully sipping it.

"No, I'm afraid they're as hungover as you." Robin chuckles warmly. "Will and I are catching breakfast for everyone.

"I still get to do my ambush today, right?" I ask.

"If you're still up for it. Queen Eva and the King will be coming to the village later on. Will and I can go with you if you'd like, but carriage ambushes— "

"Are better to do alone," I finish.

Robin smiles proudly. "That's my girl. Now go wash up, you stink of moonshine."

Soon, I'm hiding in a tree with my bow and arrow, my satchel tied to my shoulder and my spears strapped to my back. Just like I was taught, I keep my eyes open, ears tuned, and breathing steady. I'm a great shot and if this goes as planned, a few coins richer.

Just as expected, horses' feet are heard coming up the path. As soon as the carriage comes into view, I spring forward. An arrow springs free of my bow and sticks into the door, causing the carriage driver to stop the horses. A rock to his head sends him unconscious quickly, and I open the door ready to attack.

Instead, I freeze. For in front of me, is a face I thought I would never see again. "Snow White," I breathe, taking in her appearance. She is certainly beautiful, that anyone can see. Her raven-hair flows around her shoulders in soft ringlets, her face is fair and cheekbones pronounced, and her lips stained a deep red. It seems she is still a true princess in love with her ball gowns, for the white one she is wearing accentuates all her curves.

"Thief!" She gasps, apparently not having recognized me. Unafraid, she pushes me backwards, knocking my bow to the ground. I move for my spears, but she holds me down with her foot. "Guards!" She yells.

As her guards surround me, I look up into the forest to see Robin and Will. They had said they would let me do this on my own but they had come anyway to see if I could manage it. And I had failed them.

A wave of determination comes over me and my elbow slams into one guard's armor. I feel the familiar pulse of magic inside of me, and instead of pushing it away, I give in. The guards all fly backwards with a pulse of white light and Snow steps back in fear.

Regaining my confidence, I stand up, holding my bow and aiming it at Snow. "Your jewels. Now. Nice and easy and no one will get hurt."

I hardly have time to notice Snow's subtle nod before something smashes across my skull and everything goes black.

I wake in a cell, surrounded by stone walls and wall torches. A low voice shakes me from my groggy stupor. "She's awake, My Queen."

I force myself to my feet, holding myself straight and my chin high. A woman dressed in a dark blue and black ball gown steps forward, her raven-hair piled at the top of her head. My mouth drops open. I'm face to face with Regina, the woman who used to care for me and then sent me away.

"I thought I would never see you again." A smile lights up her face but it's different from how it used to be. It's cold, sinister.

"Regina."

She chuckles. "Oh no, dear. It's 'My Queen'."

"What happened to you?" I ask in wonder. She's no longer the woman I used to know and care about.

Regina ignores me, instead stepping forward and capturing my chin within her fingers. "You've really grown to be quite beautiful, haven't you?"

I pull away from her touch. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"You, _thief_ , are now my prisoner."


	9. Chapter 9

" _You, thief, are now my prisoner."_

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

"Excuse me?" I snarl, taking a step back. "I don't even know why I'm here!"

Regina laughs, the sound echoing in the whole dungeon and sending shivers down my spine. "Did you not attack Snow White's carriage and attempt to steal from her?"

"I… yes," I trail off, unable to even find the words to defend myself. I'm sure Robin is really proud of me now.

"Now you know." Regina opens the cell and steps out. When she notices I'm not following, she looks back over her shoulder. "Come along, dear. Let's get you into something more suitable for a castle. After all, you're back home where you belong."

I reluctantly follow her up the stairs and to her chamber where I used to sleep long ago. Nothing has changed save for the darkness of the room that makes it seem like nighttime. The door to the chamber closes and locks with the flick of a wrist, and I'm surprised to feel a spark of fear along with something else I can't quite put my finger on as Regina turns to study me.

"I see Robin has kept his word. You're healthy and alive, though you smell," Regina comments, wrinkling her nose.

I blush and try to maintain eye contact. "Yesterday was my 16th birthday. The men took me out for my first drink—we kinda went a little overboard."

"8 years…" Regina breathes, her eyes glinting maliciously though I see a spark of hope behind her evil glare. She quickly shakes herself out of her stupor and marches off to her bathroom.

I stare after her. Ever since the day she sent me off, I never thought I would see her again. At first I was sad (more so angry) and wanted nothing to do with Robin or his men. I got it in my head that Regina would come back for me, that she would bring me home and we would be a family again. She would teach me all the things a lady needs to know that I never learned. Robin and the men taught me useful things like how to shoot a bow and how to use droppings to search for animals nearby, but no one prepared me for my monthly bleedings or the strange feelings that possessed me when I would spot a fair maiden at the tavern.

It seems the loving young woman I knew in my youth is gone, replaced by some hurtful and dangerous soul. Perhaps what she said was true—she really wasn't safe to be around. Her magic must have taken a hold of her heart and ran. Whereas mine I tried to forget about except for in dire circumstances. The men expected I play fair, and play fair I did. I earned my place of a brother fair and square.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or must I force you in like an unruly child?" Regina's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I join her in the bathroom where the bathtub is filled, the scent of roses and lemon hanging in the air. My nose crinkles at the perfume scent.

"Excuse my lack of pinecone perfume and river mud soap," Regina quips.

I almost make a sarcastic remark, but instead think better of it and strip my clothing. It's not like I chose to leave the kingdom; from what I can remember, I was hauled away kicking and screaming, my little heart breaking in two.

Regina scoffs as she turns to see me bare and waiting for permission to come in. Although I don't plan on being a prisoner to anyone, a good bath and possibly a hot meal will do just fine as I think of how to get out of here. Robin is surely putting together a rescue party at this moment, but I'm hoping I can free myself and prove to him I can handle being part of the brotherhood.

"You aren't self-conscious at all, are you?" Regina remarks.

"In a group full of men, you learn all modesty goes out the window," I answer, stepping into the tub. I immediately relax, a sigh escaping my mouth. It's been so long since I felt warm water against my skin. I thought sun-warmed river water was luxury, but _this_ is truly paradise.

Regina picks up my clothes and frowns. I think she's going to comment on the dirt, but instead she comments on something else entirely. "You have been using old rags during your monthly?"

I sink farther into the tub, averting my eyes. The men never judged me before, but now that I'm in front of a royal queen I feel like the scum of the Earth. "It's all that I had," I say quietly. "The first time it happened I went through 5 pairs of trousers and two cots before Will explained to me what it meant. He had been around women more than the rest of us so he luckily got me some cloths I can use and rewash."

"You're lucky you didn't get an infection," Regina scoffs. "I'll get you some suitable clothes to wear to contain that."

I sit up straight, ignoring her eyes that stray immediately to my breasts. "If I'm your prisoner, why are you treating me so well?"

"Snow White isn't happy with you, that's true, and there will be consequences for your thievery. However, this is where you will stay from now on."

I try to stand, but she quickly places her hands on my shoulders to hold me still. "You can't keep me here! I was never royal, and I never belonged here!" I yell.

"Hush." She dumps a ladle full of water over my head, causing me to gasp in surprise despite the warm water.

She begins lathering soap in my hair and I relax despite my irritation. "I belong in Sherwood Forest with my men. I made a pact with the brotherhood that I will not break."

"Traipsing around the forest with men." Regina shakes her head, using her nails against my scalp. "I thought Robin would have some sense to find a suitable woman to place you with."

"Or you could have kept me here instead of sending me off with near strangers. Obviously, Snow kept in contact," I mutter.

Regina holds up a towel and indicates for me to step into it. I do so, annoyed that I smell like rose water rather than nature. I'm surprised to see an almost kind smile on her face as she does so.

"What happened to you?" I ask gently, trying not to provoke her.

Regina is silent for a long while as she chooses a simple red dress shorter than any I've ever seen before and helps me into it. I shiver as her fingernails side up my spine as she zips the dress up. Her chocolate eyes rake over my body and my breathing hitches. That familiar warm feeling tingles throughout my body like the time I watched a tavern woman undress in front of a crowd of men for money. Guilt intermingles with the feeling as my eyes meet hers. This is the woman who took care of me as a child. This has to be wrong, the way I'm feeling.

I straighten my shoulders. "After my punishment for my thievery, I wish to be released. My place is with my men, not here."

"Unacceptable," Regina immediately speaks. "You will accompany me here for as long as I wish. Snow and her grandparents will be returning to their kingdom in two days. Until then, you will converse with them using the training you were taught as a child. Do I make myself clear?"

I refuse to answer her. A soft hand grabs my chin and forces my gaze level to hers. "I said—do you understand?" Regina repeats.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Regina." I wince, noticing my mistake right away. "I mean— "

The hand on my chin moves to stroke my face. "Regina it is."

My eyes never leave her body as she gracefully exits. I stare at the spot she occupied until a servant interrupts to clean up the room.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

My heart pounds inside my chest as I leave a mystified Emma back in the bathroom. Fate has brought us together again—my Little Swan is back home. For years, I've hoped and dreamed for this day to come. And when Snow burst into the palace with her grandparents in tow, screaming about a thief that their guards had captured, my wishes were fulfilled.

Once the girls had been sent off almost a decade ago, I locked myself in my chamber for days. Emma's kitten kept me company faithfully, though he spent most of his time sitting in the window and waiting for her return. I found myself my own personal guard.

The servants and guards stayed loyal to their queen and served me well, though they eventually stopped trying to get my attention once they realized I didn't care to be bothered. That was when my darkness slowly began to take over—when I finally stopped caring. My heart was shattered in two; I had sent Emma to another kingdom, never to see her again. Even Snow's absence caused the hurt in my soul to let in more of my darkness.

Soon, anger and hate began to fill my being. Every little knock on my door made a fatal ending for the poor, innocent soul behind it. A sickening pull of their heart and a hard squeeze made them fall to the floor and their lifeless body to turn into dust. That was when I realized who I am: The Evil Queen. Mother would be proud.

I quickly calmed Snow down as she was near tears and ordered the guards to take the unconscious thief to the dungeons. Once my step-daughter and her grandparents were settled in, I was surprised to hear that I was familiar with this thief, as one of my guards informed me.

There, in the flesh and blood, was my Emma. No longer a little girl, she had acquired muscle and curves. Her golden hair flowed down her back and though her body was covered in dirt, she was absolutely beautiful. And oh so defiant. Spending 8 years in Sherwood Forest did her some good, after all.

I make my way to the library and lock myself within, trying to keep myself under control. The heat between my thighs and the tingling in my belly are demanding to be felt, and I quickly reach my hand between them to rid myself of these feelings. I took care of Emma as a child like a mother would. Emma is back home now where she belongs and my heart no longer aches as much, guilt eats at my insides as I stifle a moan, hips rocking against my fingers.

A knock at the door interrupts me as I'm recovering. "Your Majesty, would you like me to take the prisoner down to the dungeons?"

I open the door, unaware of how disheveled and ungraceful I look. The guard before me takes a nervous step back. "Are you alright, My Queen? You look ill."

"I'm fine." I wave him off. "Bring the prisoner down to the dining hall."

Snow and I are conversing quietly over tea when Emma appears, flanked on both sides by guards. "It is done, Your Majesty," a guard says, pushing Emma forward. I don't miss the way his eyes linger on the girl's backside.

Emma crosses her arms and glares at us. I pull out a chair next to me. "Come. Sit."

"You're inviting the prisoner to tea?!" Snow snaps, outraged.

I hold my hand up to calm her, trying to prevent a full-blown meltdown. Though I no longer hate Snow and she is a good ruler of her kingdom, her bratty child attitude comes out in times of stress and shows her selfish streaks.

"Snow, this girl will be treated with respect."

Snow's mouth drops open in shock. "But she's a _thief_! She tried to kill me and my grandparents! Mother, what has happened to your fair and just way of ruling?"

"Snow dear, this is Emma."

Snow quiets down then—her anger fades away into shocked silence. "Emma. I haven't seen you in years."

Emma is quite surprised when Snow jumps up and wraps her arms around her. "Of course you won't be treated as a prisoner! I had no idea that was you! Is your head okay? James didn't hit you too hard, did he?"

"I'm—I'm okay. I just need to get back to Sherwood Forest to my men," Emma says.

"I'll bring you a carriage right away!" Snow starts to hurry off, but I call her back.

"Snow, we cannot excuse that Emma tried to kill you and steal what wasn't hers. I am Queen of this palace."

Snow turns to me, a bewildered expression on her face. "But Mother, this should be a joyous occasion! Emma was practically my sister when we were young!"

I take a sip of tea. "We will discuss the negotiations over tea. Now sit."

Both girls do as I say. I pour Emma a cup of tea and hand her a finger sandwich. "You must be hungry after your adventure this morning."

Emma silently takes a bite of the sandwich and nods. "It's nice to have food already prepared. I'm rather fast at cooking the animals we capture and hunt, but this beats that."

"So, you're part of the merry men?" Snow asks, her focus completely on Emma now. "That must be exciting." She giggles. "As I noticed earlier."

"It's a brotherhood. My 16th birthday yesterday was a rite of passage. But as you know, I failed." Emma frowns and sets down her cup. "I'm afraid to face my men, but this royal life isn't for me."

Before Snow can speak again, I cut in. "You said yourself, you failed. And now you will face the consequences. However, I am feeling rather benevolent, I've only killed two guards this past week."

Both girls stare at me as if I am insane. Although Snow visited me when she could over the years, we held no balls or functions as my darkness began to take hold of me. Instead, letters were exchanged and when that too became difficult, I issued a servant to write and send letters to Snow so she wouldn't worry. She had no idea of my falling off the edge into the black abyss, so the news of people dying at my hands is shocking.

Snow simply begins to laugh as if what I've said is a joke. "Oh, if grandmother and grandfather weren't resting, they would be as entertained as I! You are quite the jokester, Mother."

Emma, meanwhile, sees right through the comment and knows that it is true. She stiffens and robotically stirs sugar cubes into her tea, choosing not to comment.

"Now, let's discuss the terms of your imprisonment, Emma." I conjure a scroll into my hands. "Since Robin Hood took care of you all these years, I believe you picked up his trait of keeping your word and living honorably. So you realize this punishment is just."

"Yes," Emma answers, focusing her gaze on the table.

"For the next year, you will be mine. You will do every command as I tell you and will take each punishment I conjure with grace. You will deliver this to Robin Hood himself with an escort and he will sign as well. After your year is up, I will decide whether to relinquish you." I sign my name on the scroll with a quill, holding it out for Emma to sign. She scans the scroll before nodding once and signing.

Snow pushes the scroll away as I slide it across the dining table to her. "I won't accept this. Emma was just doing what she was taught—she was trying to survive. You sent us away and that's why we turned out the way we did. You should be blaming yourself for this, not Emma."

A smirk tugs at the corner of my mouth. "Need I remind you, dear daughter, that the only reason Emma is in this position is you showed up at the palace crying and begging me for help?"

Snow stands, her face paler than usual. "I don't know what happened to make you so cruel, Mother. I believe this visit is over." She waves over a steward. "Pack our things and ready the carriage, please. My grandparents and I will be leaving shortly."

The steward nods and bows before leaving us. I shake my head at Snow, sighing at her rebellion. "You'll soon see, Snow, that what I do is for the good of everyone. Emma and her men will think twice about stealing riches again after this. The villagers of Sherwood Forest will no longer have to live in fear of being robbed every day."

I turn to Emma once Snow has left, handing her the scroll. "Now go deliver this. And if you think of trying anything, your punishment will be much much worse. I expect you back here by nightfall."

Emma shivers as I lean in close to her. "Welcome home, Little Swan."


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma's POV**

When we arrive in Sherwood Forest, I am rather surprised that arrows don't immediately ambush the royal carriage. Even so, the guards nervously force me ahead of them, spears drawn and armor tight on their bodies.

"The Queen will have your head if anyone of us die," one guard says.

I see right through his brave façade and shake my head at him. "I used to live at the castle. I was above you and favored by that same queen."

'You're a prisoner now," the same guard says. He pushes me forward, almost as if to shield himself. "The Queen is not who she was years ago. She's changed."

"What happened to her?" I ask as we walk along.

"None of us know," one guard answers. "One day we found a couple of our guards dead right outside our chamber door. We thought it may have been an attack, until we saw the Queen kill with her own hands."

"Why didn't you leave? Find a new kingdom to serve?" I ask curiously.

"We are loyal to our queen. And we also feared we would be killed for treason if we left."

"Halt!" A familiar voice commands from nearby. Suddenly, we're surrounded by all of the merry men as well as other men from the tavern.

Robin points his bow at the guard closest to me, aiming for his chest. "Release her."

The guard pulls me closer to him, shielding the front of his body. "The girl is the Queen's prisoner. She was sent to you with an agreement, which you shall abide by or you will die."

"Robin." I motion for him to lower his bow. He does, both him and Will embracing me as I come forward.

"Are you alright? Did she harm you?" Robin looks me over for any signs of harm. "What in heaven's name are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry I failed you." Tears fill my eyes as I pull out the scroll. "But now I must pay my dues and face the consequences.

Robin shakes his head. "You could never fail me. You are forevermore a part of the merry men. We've all gotten into scrabbles from time to time, and we all worked together to bring our men home. You are no different."

Will takes the scroll and skims over it. "This is ridiculous, mate! The Queen can't do this!"

"The Queen?" Robin takes the scroll and looks it over. "Is this the same queen that cared for and protected you and the other girl with all her heart?"

I nod. "She's not like that anymore."

Robin tries to rip the scroll, but magic prevents him from doing so. "I won't stand for this. She can't force you back to someplace you don't want to be!"

I try to remain confident, despite my emotions threatening to take over. "It's only a year, Robin. You and the men keep doing what you do best, and I'll join you soon enough."

Robin shakes his head. I lay a hand on his arm, prompting him to look up. "Just think of it as another adventure."

He sighs and signs it. "This isn't binding. Some men will be stationed by the castle to watch over you, and I will be dropping by to visit. If I see one single mark on you, there will be hell to pay." He glances up at the guards. "Make sure to tell your queen that I will keep my word. One wrong move, and there will be a war."

I hug him and Will tight before the guards pull me away. The other men salute me, laying down their bows on the ground in respect. Nonetheless, I feel like I failed them. They are in danger because of me. I should never have been allowed to be part of them. A little watch girl was all I was good for.

Robin notices my dilemma, for he steps forward in the middle of the armed guards and wraps me up in a tight embrace. "You have my heart, Emma."

"I thought Will did," I murmur against him.

"Will stole it. You've owned it since our first adventure." Robin steps back, his eyes misting over. It's so out of character for him. I've never seen him cry.

"The Queen may keep me, but she doesn't own me." I salute the men before I'm led back to the carriage.

Regina is surprised when we arrive just before nightfall. She glances at me, then all her guards. "No scuffles, no fatalities, no wars. Impressive."

"Robin said he will be visiting. You may keep me away from him, but you can't keep him away from me." I square my shoulders and look her in the eye. Her eyes flash in anger and her lip curls up the slightest.

"The thief also said he has sent men from Sherwood Forest to monitor the prisoner," a guard speaks up.

"Did he?" Regina says in amusement. "He acts as if the girl was his to begin with." She saunters to the window and my eyes rest on the curve of her backside in her tight gown. "If you see any men that are not our own, you will shoot them on site. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they all answer in unison.

Regina turns to face us. "Also, refer to the girl as Emma. She is not a prisoner here; this is her home, after all. Now off to your stations."

"Calling me by my name will not make me any less a prisoner, Regina," I snap.

Regina ignores my comment and leaves me to follow her as she goes up the stairs toward the chambers. She stops when she gets to the one I claimed as a child and enters. "This will be your room for the time you are staying here. Isn't it so much nicer than sleeping on the ground amidst dirt and wildlife?"

I grit my teeth and try not to comment on the fact that she is the one who sent me away in the first place. "We had cots and made shelters for ourselves. I grew up resourceful, having to rely on myself rather than the servants who send me things on a silver platter."

A sharp slap to the face sends me reeling—my knees hit the floor and the rest of my body follows with an ungraceful _thud_. I stare at the woman above me, slack-jawed as I gingerly touch my swelling jaw. Never during the time I knew Regina did I see her hurt even a pesky fly let alone an actual human being. Me, the girl she showed nothing but love and compassion for.

"Show some respect, Emma. You are lucky to be spending your imprisonment with me rather than Rumplestiltskin." Regina shakes off her undoubtedly stinging hand.

"At least my father wouldn't treat me like you. He cares more about raiding villages than making sure I stay where I'm put," I spit, rising to my feet and brushing the invisible dirt on my low-cut dress.

Regina laughs merrily. "Oh my, it seems someone has some daddy issues, doesn't she?"

"Says the one whose father lays 6 feet underground." This time, the slap doesn't come. Neither does the magic I'm expecting. Instead, the so-called Evil Queen's façade crumbles and she sinks to her knees, weeping with her face buried in her hands like the first night we met.

Instantly, I feel a pang of sorrow and regret as I watch her shoulders shake. I kneel beside her, putting a hand on her arm. Some part of me still cares for her, even after how she's treated me. "Regina, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to mention—"

"All these years I've been alone, fighting off my magic and the darkness put inside me by my mother. Giving you away was the worst decision I ever made." Regina looks up at me through watery, soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

A meow echoes throughout the room as a black cat jumps off the wardrobe and bounds over, settling itself on Regina's lap. It blinks at me, its sharp green eyes studying me. "Hey, Binx," I greet, reaching out to pet the cat's ears.

"Oh." Regina wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "I kept him for you. He's quite old now, but he's faithful. Sleeps in your chamber window every night but comforts me if I'm hurting."

The cat begins to purr earnestly, pressing its head against my fingers for more. "Regina, I think it's best we start over. I truly am sorry for ambushing Snow and I understand that you're lonely, but you can't keep me here against my will."

Regina opens her mouth to speak, but I hold up my hand to stop her. "I'll stay with you. But you have to let me see my men. Please, Regina."

Regina nods. "I just—I just missed you." Her voice is quiet, barely above a whisper. "I've been alone for so long and when I saw that it was really you, my darkness took over. I never meant for you to be my prisoner. I just wanted you to stay."

I take her face into my hands and gently press my lips to hers. The kiss is over before Regina can kiss me back, and she stares at me with wide eyes as I offer her a smile. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispers.

I pull away from her, feeling hurt. "Why not?"

Regina stands, regaining her composure. "Because you're just a child. You don't know the first thing about love."

"I know more than you!" I yell out of embarrassment and slight fear from these new feelings. "Unlike you, I've had a life these past 8 years. I've ventured out into the world, seen my fair share of women and men alike."

Regina snorts at my outburst. "Emma, I can tell when you're lying. That was your first kiss. If you can even call it that."

My cheeks flush and tears fill my eyes at Regina's ridicule. "Get out."

Regina's lips part, her eyes register shock. "Excuse me?"

I scoop up Binx, who is rubbing himself against my legs. "I said get out of my room!"

I watch Regina go before sitting on my window seat and staring at the stars shining through the darkening sky. I give this woman myself, agree to stay because she's so lonely even after she struck me, and what does she do? Makes fun of my display of affection. It's been hardly a day since I've been here. How am I supposed to survive a year?

"Help me out here, Binx," I murmur to my purring companion. His only response is a quiet meow.

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I storm back to my chamber, ready to rip out the heart of the next servant I see. How could I be so stupid?! Emma agrees to stay and shows me true affection, and I toss her away like a common whore!

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, unable to recognize myself. I've become a monster. My hands shake, and I clench my fists. I struck her. Never in my life would I ever think about striking my dear Swan, but now it was like a second nature. And the hurtful look on her face as she realized what I had just done hit me right in the heart.

The kiss was childish, yes, but it was also sweet. Heartwarming, even. When my eyes had fluttered back open and I stared at the girl in wonder, the smile that had lit up her face reminded me so much of Daniel and I just couldn't stand it. I can't allow myself to get close to her, not that way. No matter the incident in the library earlier.

I begin thinking of a suitable punishment for Emma rather than focusing on my feelings for her. Cleaning… the servants take care of that. Taking personal care of me… too close. The darkness whispers horrid ideas such as whippings and forcing her to pleasure me. I shake my head to rid of the thoughts. I won't let the darkness take over again.

 _She's a child. She's a child._ I repeat it over and over again in my head like a mantra.

The truth is, she may be a child to me because that is all I knew her as, but she is of age to be married. A few years over, in fact. And I wish I could go back and apologize, tell her how her offering to stay made me so grateful. But I can't. I was already weak enough crying in front of her. She needs to know that I am in charge and her consequences for her insubordinance will not be forgotten.

I burst into Emma's chamber hours later, waking the girl from a deep sleep. "Up. Now."

Emma rubs her eyes, unfamiliar with her surroundings I assume, as the look on her face mirrors confusion. "Is it morning already?"

"For you it is. Now get up. Your punishment begins now." I flick the whip in my hand against the bed post, causing her to jump. I don't plan on using it on the girl, but the fear it omits soothes my darkness.

Emma slowly climbs out of bed. "Can't we just talk about this?"

I flick the whip again, closer to her this time. "I don't think you'll be doing much talking. Come."

The girl follows me obediently, though her steps are slow and slide across the floor in reluctance as we approach my chamber. I turn to face her as I open my door, holding it open for her with a wide smile. "Now the real fun can begin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Hope you are still enjoying this fic. As you've noticed, Emma and Regina are beginning to see each other in a new light. Now, because I know there will be backlash, let me explain a few things…**

 *** Emma is 16—in the Dark Ages, this age (even younger) was considered adult. So if there is some content that you find disturbing, please take note of the fact that this is a different time period.**

 *** "Regina keeps going light, then dark, light, then dark!" Yes, yes, I know. Our beloved Queen is going to have a difficult time dealing with her emotions toward young Emma.**

 ***Excuse my grammar mistakes. I have read through my past chapters and I physically cringe at the mistakes I find. For shame! ;)**

* * *

I follow Emma inside, swinging the whip in my hand back and forth. "Stand over by the fireplace," I instruct, pointing with my whip.

Emma does so without complaint and I admire the way her muscles flex as she walks. Running around the woods certainly was beneficiary. A shiver of desire runs through me and I have to close my eyes to clear my head. This is about teaching Emma a lesson. She will learn nothing if I give into my own desires.

I make my way over, raking my eyes down her body. "Arms up."

Emma gives me a confused look as she puts her arms in position as if she's starting a game of patty-cake. I roll my eyes and tsk. "Above your head."

As soon as the girl's arms are in position, vines creep down from the ceiling and wrap themselves around her wrists to hold her in place. Emma grits her teeth as she is forced to stretch and balance on the balls of her feet.

I circle around her, grinning at my work. A lacquered fingernail reaches out to trail along her abdomen underneath her silk blue nightgown before moving up her spine. An involuntary shiver runs through her and her golden waves of hair flow down her back as she moves her head slightly to try and see what I have planned.

"You will stand here until I say." I make my way over to my bookcase where I choose one that I know Emma will enjoy. " _The Seeing Stone._ " I smile fondly at the memory of a young Emma with out of control curls and a bright smile immersing herself in this book for hours. "Do you remember this one?"

Emma glares at me, refusing to answer. I most admit, this punishment is rather harsh, though not unbearable, for a girl her age. I'm sure she had much practice in the Sherwood Forest as she learned to hunt and ambush. I just love watching the girl squirm every time I glance at her from the corner of my eye.

I begin to read aloud from the book, finding myself quickly being drawn in. The heat from the stoked fireplace makes me slightly drowsy as I lounge across my red silk chaise and flip the page to the next chapter.

"Ad nauseam bullshit," Emma says loud and clear. I shut the book, taking care to keep my finger on the page so I don't lose my place. The cover is a bit worn with age, but the primary colors show brightly against the soft binding. "Are some quotes coming to mind?" I quip, knowing full well what she said.

"I've read that book so many times I can recite it with my eyes closed. Can't you at least choose something a little more classical? Like Shakespeare?" Emma shifts and stretches, groaning slightly as her muscles must be starting to ache.

"I'm quite enjoying this, and this is supposed to be your punishment. So hush, will you?" I flip open the page once more and begin reading aloud again.

Emma is quiet after my comment, but I hear little gasps and hums coming from her as I pause in-between paragraphs and sentences at surprising twists and turns. No wonder she never heard me when I was speaking to her while her nose was stuck in this book. Perhaps if Mother had let me read more in my free time rather than forcing me to socialize with royals and attend dress fittings, I may have become more like Emma, whose eyes hold wonder and defiance with every new situation she is placed in.

I've gotten to chapter 15 before I decide to take pity on my poor Swan. I shut the book only to hear her gasp. "Really? You're going to stop there?" She complains with a slight pout.

I quirk an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. It seems like this isn't much of a punishment after all. "You like being forced to stand for long periods of time?"

Emma scratches an itch on her calf with her toe. "My arms are numb and my legs are killing me. The only good thing about this is I'm working out my core muscles, which I've been meaning to work on. More muscle, you move faster for longer stretches. But yes, I enjoy you reading that book no matter the 100 times I read it over. It's nice, listening to someone reacting to it for the first time. And your voice is good for it. Not just anyone can read a bedtime story and make it sound good."

She offers me a small smile, her forest-green eyes sparkling with playfulness. "I was also surprised when I read that Guinevere was having an affair with Lancelot. Broke my 8-year-old heart." She chuckles, as if she's just told a hilarious joke. "Granted, I shouldn't have known about things like that at my age."

I frown, memories of a perverted king cornering 2 little girls and a spiteful, selfish mother coming to mind. We both were much too young to know about such things. How Emma can joke about it unnerves me. Perhaps it is her way of coping?

I release the vines stretching her body upwards toward the ceiling, catching her as her knees buckle beneath her. Emma looks up at me through long lashes. "Did I serve my punishment to your liking, Your Majesty?"

I smile down at her, my canines biting down on my bottom lip. "That was only a taste, dear Swan. The sun has yet to rise."

Shock registers across the blonde's face but she quickly masks it as she stands on her own. "I signed the contract. I will abide by it."

Her loyalty surprises me, and I have the sudden urge to kiss her to make sure she's real. Before I can, she pulls back. A pang of regret hits me hard as hurt flickers across her face. I shake my head to clear the fog threatening to roll over my mind and lead her over to my vanity.

"Sit." I pull out the chair for her. She sits, carefully avoiding my touch.

I conjure up paper and a quill with ink and set them in front of her, setting a flickering candle beside her. "You will write 500 lines saying 'I am sorry for ambushing Snow and trying to steal her jewels'. Your words must be neat and eligible, written in cursive, and no smearing. Your lines must not slant crookedly or else you will start over. Begin."

I watch over her shoulder for a few minutes, curious to see how her writing style has changed since she was young. She writes slowly yet neatly, taking her time and pausing on hard letters such as 'z' and 'b'. I'm honestly surprised she has not forgotten how to read and write, after spending 8 years in the forest her studies must have been the last thing on her mind, if they were at all.

"Little John is the only men out of my brotherhood that still remembers how to read and write. He kept up teaching me while the men were out hunting or scouting." Emma turns to look at me, momentarily setting down the quill. "Just because we lived in the forest doesn't make us illiterate or lower on the status bar than anyone else."

The unwavering loyalty Emma has to this troop of men continues to amaze me. I've never seen any relationship quite like it, most likely because my mother would play nice around other royals she considered friends and then talk horribly about them behind their backs. Mother always believed nature overpowered nurture simply because I would obey her every command and fight to please her and regain her affections whenever I displeased her. What she didn't understand is I obeyed her out of fear. Mother was my dependent—she was all I had other than Father, who believed I could do no wrong.

My eyes mist over and I'm thankful that Emma has turned back to her work so I can inconspicuously wipe the tears away that threaten to fall. I can almost feel my father's disappointment, though I know that cannot be for he is no longer here with me. Perhaps it is my own guilt eating away at me. I told my my mother that I would use my magic for good, and I broke my word. Leopold was right—I am just like Cora down to the darkened soul and stone-cold heart.

Mother always said Daniel was in lust rather than in love—he wanted my body, not my heart. No one would ever truly love me, for I am so worthless I am incapable of being loved. Father was obligated to, as I was his only daughter.

Emma quietly announces she is done as I am turning the page of her book to chapter 25 and the sun is just beginning to rise. I make my way over and examine her work, nodding in approval at her well-followed directions. "You've deserved a few hours of rest." I nod to my four-poster bed draped with white and red fabric, indicating she go rest. How ironic it is, I realize, the colors I chose just after I sent my girls away. White as Snow and Emma's favorite color—ruby red.

"I don't blame you, you know. For sending me away." Emma stifles a yawn even as her eyes droop. "You were protecting me."

I swallow hard and set Emma's book to the side. "If I hadn't sent you away, then maybe more people would be alive today."

"It's true then. What you said during tea?" Emma questions, her eyes less-tired than before. Her tone is curious, free of judgement.

"Yes. I killed people out of spite, same as my mother."

"Will you stay with me?" Emma scoots over so she is only taking up one side of the bed. "You must be tired too, after staying up all night." There is not a hint of fear within her voice.

I hold up her book, beginning to open it once more. "I think I'm going to read a bit longer."

"Reading strains your eyes. You might go blind," Emma teases, using my own words against me that I often told her as a child to get her to come to bed.

I sigh and find myself crawling into bed with her. It's magnetic, this attraction to her that I am experiencing. She's like the tiny light and I am a moth, flying into her bright beam, helpless to do anything but. For the first time, my darkness is pushed to the back of my mind as chocolate meets forest.

"Emma," I breathe as if her name is my last dying breath. "I'm not—I'm not who I was, years ago."

"I know," Emma answers, so confident and sure of herself. She's a warrior, stronger than I'll ever be.

Though my brain screams at me to stop, my heart orders me to continue as I press a soft hand against her heart-shaped face, gently touching the slight dimple in her chin. I lean my head forward and allow our lips to touch before kissing her deeply and stealing her breath.

"Was that childish?" Emma asks as we part.

I chuckle, my breath warming up the space between us. "Not at all. In fact, I don't think you ever were a child."

Emma smiles and it reaches her eyes. "Why so?"

I can feel the darkness inside of me receding a bit. "No child I know quotes Shakespeare and tells her tutor how to do simple arithmetic problems."

Emma giggles, the sound muffled beneath the comforter. It lifts my spirits, hearing that sound. I really did miss her. And now I have her—cuddled up beneath warm blankets in my bed. _Willingly._

"For second kisses, I can say that wasn't half bad." Emma accidentally reaches her hand up to boop my nose and brushes against my breast.

We both stiffen as my nipple hardens beneath my light nightie. I haven't felt the touch of anyone other than myself in nearly a decade, and the feeling is quite overwhelming. Though the last physical experience I ever had was with a rough touch, it still was better than nothing.

Emma's face flushes crimson and for a moment I think she's going to flee. "I'm—I'm sorry," she stammers, trying to hide beneath the blankets. From the way her breathing is hitched and her voice is a mere whisper, I have a feeling she lacks education in that department. She may know everything there is to know about how men feel, but I highly doubt she understands herself.

"It's quite alright, dear," I stroke her face, prompting her to look up through those long lashes once more. "It's perfectly normal, what you're feeling."

Emma immediately relaxes at my reassurance. "I thought only men got those feelings."

I sigh and rest my head on my elbow, pushing sleep away and readying myself for a long talk. "Men are unfiltered," I begin.

By the time I've explained everything, Emma's confusion is long gone, replaced with curiosity. She eagerly asks me questions so rapidly if I wasn't so experienced thanks to my mother, I would have died from the shame. Instead, I answer her questions thoroughly and thoughtfully, trying not to get myself worked up at Emma's innocence. Perhaps Robin was good for her, as he seemed to keep her away from the young men who wanted nothing more than a good bed shaking. I had to save naïve Snow from some of them myself, as she was eager to marry and become a young mother.

"I think living with the merry men confused my brain a bit," Emma admits, picking at the skin around her fingernails nervously. "I'm more interested in the women than the men. They always enticed me more than the men who always offered to buy me a pitcher of beer and stared at my breasts."

"Perhaps that's not such a bad thing," I reassure her, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. "Women know what women like. We're gentler, softer. Unselfish, for the most part." I wince, thinking back to how demanding my mother was during my 'lessons'.

A yawn escapes the young teen as she burrows herself further down into the blankets. The sun is at its peak now, hidden behind the dark curtains that enshroud the room in darkness. The scurry of servants below us can be heard, and I quickly cast a silencing spell around our room so we can get our much-needed rest.

"Maybe one day you can show me," Emma says as her eyes flutter shut. I simply hold her close, counting the beats of my heart until my own exhaustion takes over and sends me into a dreamless sleep.

I am woken sometime later by Emma, her stomach growling loudly as if it is angry at her for keeping it empty for so long. I rub the sleep from my eyes and lay my hand over the smaller one shaking my shoulder.

"We've been asleep for a few days, I think," Emma says, her voice slightly raspy from sleep and her hair going in every direction. Her eyes are clear and bright, thanks to that long rest.

"How can you tell?" I ask with a yawn as I use magic to doll myself up in a rose-colored gown covered in sparkles, my ebony hair swept up into a loose bun with bangs swept off to my left side. Without thinking, I do the same with Emma, changing her into a periwinkle dress with soft white lace trimming.

"Pretty," Emma comments, her loosely curled golden hair hanging around her in soft waves. Only then do I notice the dress is the one my father gave to me personally.

"My father gave that dress to me when I was 16." I tie the white bow on the side of it so it doesn't hang loose. "I'm glad it fits you."

"I'm not usually into gowns, but damn this is nice." Emma blushes as I give her a pointed look. The comment is funny, but I try not to laugh due to the crude language. "Sorry," she quickly apologizes. Then she seems to remember something, for her mouth drops open and her eyes widen. She quickly grabs my hands and squeezes them within her own. "My bow and arrow! My spears! My satchel! Your guards didn't destroy them, did they?"

Flustered with her sudden outburst, I find myself stuttering. "I—they never mentioned you had anything on you when they brought you in."

Emma's eyes fill with tears and a whimper escapes her throat. "Robin gave me those as a gift for my birthday! I have to get them back, you don't know how much they mean to me!"

"Okay. Okay, Emma, we'll find them. Let's just go have ourselves some breakfast and I will ask my guards where they placed them. I'm sure they wouldn't have destroyed them without my consent."

This seems to calm the girl some, for she nods and blinks back her tears. She seems to almost forget about the ordeal as she enjoys bagels and fruit platters with hot cocoa. A guard leans down to whisper in my ear and my heart sinks as he reveals they left the weapons when they carted Emma off.

Before I can retell this news to Emma, however, there is a loud scream of a servant nearby followed by footsteps of many guards running through the corridors. Immediately I'm on my feet running to the courtyard, Emma right on my heels.

For on the palace grounds lay none other than Robin Hood, his chest covered in blood with an arrow sticking out of it, my own guard aiming his bow at him. The man is gasping for air, blood being pumped out of his body with each breath he takes.

"Robin!" Emma cries, running over and kneeling beside him.

I call my guards off and step forward as Emma looks up at me, tears streaming down her face. My heart hurts for her, though I barely know of the thief that raised her.

"You have to help him! Please!" She begs, her whole body shaking as she begins to hyperventilate.

I kneel down beside her, putting a hand on her back to comfort her. "I'll try," I promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, lovelies! So, great news! I got my computer charger back (yay!) and I am ready to start writing more chapters. However, I am starting a new job so I might not be able to put them out daily anymore. I will try my best, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's great to be back! :)**

* * *

 _For on the palace grounds lay none other than Robin Hood, his chest covered in blood with an arrow sticking out of it, my own guard aiming his bow at him. The man is gasping for air, blood being pumped out of his body with each breath he takes._

" _Robin!" Emma cries, running over and kneeling beside him._

 _I call my guards off and step forward as Emma looks up at me, tears streaming down her face. My heart hurts for her, though I barely know of the thief that raised her._

" _You have to help him! Please!" She begs, her whole body shaking as she begins to hyperventilate._

 _I kneel down beside her, putting a hand on her back to comfort her. "I'll try," I promise._

I wave a few guards over to carry Robin inside while I try to console a heartbroken Emma. She clings to me, her tears soaking my gown.

"Who shot him?" I demand, stepping forward to face the line of guards. All stand still except for one, who steps forward and removes his helmet. He's young; a year or two older than Emma at the most, closer to Snow's age. It's a pity his life will be so short-lived.

"I did, Your Majesty. You gave strict orders to shoot any men outside of the guard." He swallows hard and I can see he fights to stand straight and not fidget with his hands. The poor boy is nervous—he knows what's coming.

He gasps as I plunge my hand into his chest, ripping out his bright red heart. Emma's eyes widen in fear and she takes a step away from me. The simple action stings, and I squeeze the organ in my hand to quell my emotions. The young man doubles over while his fellow guards watch impassively.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asks, her voice shaking at the brutal demonstration of what my magic can do. "He was just following orders. The orders you gave him."

My darkness is screaming at me to crush it, my mother's voice calling me weak and inferior. The man pleads with me to let him live, stuttering all sorts of apologies and promises. Emma puts her hand on my arm, trying to talk me down.

"You can't give into your darkness. You can't let it control you. You're stronger than that—I know you are."

I grit my teeth and ignore her words, watching as the man collapses as he no longer has the strength to hold himself up. _Do it,_ Mother's voice hisses as if she is here beside me instead of Emma. _Be the queen you were always meant to be. Make me proud._

Then I'm looking into those soft forest eyes and everything around me freezes. It's just me and Emma, nothing else in the world matters. If I do this, she'll leave me. She'll hate me and see me as a monster. _But you don't need her. All you need is power. Love is weakness._

"What would your father want you to do?" Emma asks, her voice soft and melodic, those thousands of twinkling bells warming my very soul. "Your darkness doesn't make you who you are. It doesn't define you. I know you."

She leans forward and presses her forehead to mine before gently grabbing the heart from me. "Help me put it back," she whispers.

I nod, and together we put the man's heart back inside his chest. He takes deep breaths, amazed that he is still alive. Surprise shows on the other guards' faces, but they remain still as stone for fear that I will change my mind and kill them all. The young man offers Emma a smile and graciously bows before me. "Thank you, My Queen."

A doctor comes to takes us to Robin as the guards return to their posts. The man is being tended to by a couple nurses who have removed the arrow and are now pressing towels against his wound which is steadily bleeding. Emma moves to his side to hold his hand while the doctor pulls me aside to speak with me.

"He has lost a lot of blood. It will be nearly impossible to save him, as the arrow pierced his heart. Even if I am able to close the wound, his chances of survival are low due to blood loss and infection," he informs me.

I glance over at Emma, who is whispering to him and trying to remain strong. If he dies, I will lose her. She will lose a part of herself. I owe it to Robin for taking care of my Swan. I owe it to Emma after all I have put her through. If I take it upon myself to heal him, I will surely die. But that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.

Before I can, however, a burst of white light blinds us. Once my eyes have gotten used to the light, I uncover them to discover Emma is pouring all the magic she has into Robin.

"Emma!" I cry out, afraid that she will die. She can't hear me, as she's being consumed by something greater than both of us.

The magic recedes, and I jump forward as Emma collapses. She's still breathing and conscious as I guide us both to the floor, resting her back against my front. I feel her heart beating beneath my fingertips, and a few tears of relief fall down my cheeks.

"Keep breathing, Emma. Please stay with me. Please," I whisper.

"Don't let go of me," Emma breathes, her voice strained. "Never. Never, my Emma." My heart pounds against my chest as I feel her heart beginning to slow.

Robin sits up, glancing down at himself to see he's fully healed. He locks eyes with me and immediately is on the defense. "What the hell did you do?" He snaps, taking Emma out of my arms and cradling her.

"I didn't do anything. She saved you with her magic," I defend, watching the slow rise and fall of the blonde's chest.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if your guards hadn't shot me, now would we?" Robin holds Emma close, stroking her hair. "You have my heart, Emma. Please don't break it."

"Where are you going?" I ask as Robin cradles her to his chest and starts to take her away.

I move to stand in front of him, worriedly watching the rise and fall of Emma's chest. I reach out to touch her, and he quickly moves her out of arm's length.

"I am taking her where she belongs—Sherwood Forest. If you hadn't captured her she wouldn't be dying in my arms as we speak."

I'm surprised to see the bandit's eyes mist over with emotion. He truly does care for her. It is my fault Emma is hurting. But I know if he takes her, she will die and my darkness will prevail. I can't lose her. "One night in the forest and she'll die. Her magic is the reason she's like this and all due respect, I'm the only one who understands it. You may stay here as long as you wish—just please don't take her away." I know I'm sounding desperate and unlike the powerful queen that I am, but I don't care. "Think of Emma. You care for her. Do this for her."

Robin pierces me with a steely, green-eyed glare. "Give me one good reason not having to do with Emma's condition of why I should allow her to stay one more night here with you."

Immediately the conditions of the contract come to mind. If we are separated, it could be dangerous for both of us. Magic is very unpredictable, especially blood magic. But I know this won't mean anything to Robin, who is looking for an honest answer.

"I—" I bite my tongue, afraid admitting the truth will curse us and all the karma that is stacking against me will unleash itself in all its fury. My heart is my weakness, Mother always told me. I am too trusting, too kind. Somehow, I manage to find my voice. "I love her."

Robin looks surprised at my comment, but he slowly nods. "If I allow her to stay, you will end this contract and allow us to see her. The merry men are her family, we have been for the past 8 years. You can't just take her back and rip her from the life she has built."

"I can't destroy it, but I will allow you to see her. Come lay her down." I lead him upstairs to my chamber and pull down the comforter, helping him tuck her in.

"What are you doing?" He asks suspiciously as I climb in beside her.

"I'm not leaving her. This is my castle, and I am queen. You may stay, but you will not keep me from seeing her. Just because I sent her away—for her own safety, might I add—does not mean I lost all my feelings for her." I lay my hand over her chest and notice with relief that her heartbeat is a little stronger now.

Robin looks both impressed and irritated at my words, but he respectfully steps back. "Will she be alright?"

I nod, though some part of me worries she won't be. I push the thoughts away. "Her magic weakens her. If she hasn't used it in large amounts for a long time, this is the reason she's so weak. Magic takes energy, and she used all of it saving you." I shush her gently as her eyes open slightly and she whimpers.

"She always seemed afraid of it. The last time I watched her use it was when she was being captured by Snow White's guards. Also, she always wanted to be one of us and she thought her powers would put her at an unfair advantage," Robin says.

"She'll be alright. She just needs rest." I tuck the blankets further around her as she begins to shiver. My poor Swan. How could I have let this happen?"

"I need to go inform my men. They are waiting for my return." Robin looks out the window at the night sky. "The last thing we need is a war."

"I will take care of her. Go."

Robin bends down and kisses her forehead, whispers that he will be back soon. A small smile crosses her face, and my heart lifts at the small action. He goes to the window and climbs out, leaving behind the scent of forest as he disappears.

Sleep comes to take me sometime during the night, and I wake slightly as I feel a slightly uncomfortable heat against my skin. Assuming it's just the heavy blankets the servants have brought out for the approaching winter, I move to shift them off me. My eyes pop open as I realize I'm not covered with any blankets.

Emma is curled up against me, her arm splaying over my body and her head resting by my chest with her thigh pressed between mine. She is burning up with fever, her skin hotter than I thought was humanly possible. One simple touch against her skin makes me wrench my hand back. She's whimpering in her sleep, her body coated with a sheen of sweat, her golden hair matted to her forehead.

I call for a servant who quickly runs a cool bath and brings in ice cubes. Using all my strength, I pick Emma up and carry her to the bathroom, gently laying her in the cool water. Immediately her eyes open and an agonized scream is torn from her throat. She thrashes and soaks my clothes as she attempts to get out.

The servant helps me hold her in the tub. I cup her cheek and meet her feverish gaze, whispering soothing words to calm her.

"It hurts," the blonde whimpers, tearing my heart nearly in two. She's suffering and I can't do anything to stop it. She doesn't realize that what I'm doing is for her own well-being. "I'll be good, p—please don't make me s—stay in this cold water." Tears fill Emma's eyes as her body begins to shake, and I feel my own moisten with emotion.

"Emma darling, you're very sick. I'm trying to get your body temperature down so you'll feel better," I explain, hoping that she'll understand.

Once her body has stopped tremoring so badly, we strip of her clothes and tuck her back into bed with towel-wrapped ice cubes covering her body. I cover her with a light sheet and hold her close, feeling helpless and weak.

Emma dozes off into a semi-conscious state due to her high fever, and I do what I did all those years ago before I told her goodbye for the last time. I begin memorizing every inch of her face so I may never forget it. She is perfect and beautiful, even now, and I long to kiss and worship her, have her looking up at me with bright green eyes full of mischief and affection. She is so young—younger than Daniel was when his life came to an end. Why must the universe be so cruel?

 _Please don't take her from me. Not when I just got her back. Spare me, just this once. Grant me this one wish, and I will ask no more of you._

"Your Majesty!" A guard wakes me from sleep.

I open my mouth to scold him for entering my chamber without consent—it is wrongful to look upon a queen in her bed after all—but I quickly think better of it when I see what he's holding.

"Forgive me, My Queen, but we may have discovered why the girl is so ill."

I hold my hand out and he hands me a bloody arrow snapped in half—the same one that had pierced Robin. Along with the blood, there's a black streak of what looks like oil on it. "What is this?" I demand.

The guard stands tall, his hands folded behind his back. "The arrow seemed to have been poisoned, Your Highness. And it wasn't ours."


	13. Chapter 13

I immediately jump off the bed, ignoring that I am dressed in a simple nightgown and look nothing like my powerful self. I am careful to hold the broken arrow—one splinter and I would be as doomed as Emma. "What do you mean this wasn't our arrow?" I demand, eyes flashing in warning.

The guard glances toward Emma, who whimpers and shivers involuntarily in her sleep. I cover the girl back up and exit the room, noticing guards and servants are awake and bustling about despite it being the middle of the night.

"Round up all castle staff and meet me in my throne room in 5 minutes," I instruct, quickly poofing myself into a red gown entailed with black ribbon, my hair tied in a high ponytail with a black lace head decoration complimenting my pale figure.

I head to the kitchen where my personal cook is wide awake and slaving away, my morning tea brewed and ready for me to drink. "Why are you up so early, Yvette?" I ask, accepting the steaming mug and dropping a silver coin into her hand for her gratitude.

The cook's eyes widen at my show of thanks and she curtseys respectfully before standing tall to answer. "The guards have informed you of the poisoned arrow, I assume. I—along with my more valuable cooks—are awake to serve meals for the staff and for your sick girl. She needs all the strength she can get to pull through, Your Majesty."

A smile tugs at my lips, but I hold it back in a display to not show weakness despite the kind gesture. "Emma is sleeping. Her fever has not gone down—her ice packs will need to be changed soon."

Yvette nods as she spreads jam on English muffins and stirs stew at the same time. "Of course, Your Majesty."

I am soon on my way to the throne room, hearing the buzz of chattering staff right outside the door. I enter, and the room goes silent. All kneel before me, guards, servants, and stewards alike. They only stand as I perch on my throne, looking upon them with my chin held high.

"I have been informed of an attempted murder in our court. This perpetrator is not the guard I thought it was. Before we get to those matters, I need to address something far more important."

The crowd waits expectantly and I can feel the tremor of nervousness and confusion sweep my staff. I must control this before it becomes worse. I cannot have chaos when we may have a war approaching. I need my staff stable and sated, unlike the way they are right now.

"My prisoner has been poisoned upon saving the bandit's life, and is now fighting for her own." I wince inwardly at the use of the word 'prisoner' but it clarifies who I'm describing among my staff. I point at a woman who I recognize as the castle nurse. She is young, but I have seen what she can do with her learned skills so I know she is capable. "You. Go tend to her. Use whatever supplies you need. You will send someone to inform of me of the girl's condition if she gets worse."

The nurse curtseys, meeting my eyes for a fleeting second before bowing her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The room is silent as she scampers out, the heavy doors audibly shutting behind her. "The guard who shot the bandit, step forward," I say loudly and clearly.

The crowd parts to let him through, and the young man comes forward, nervous that he is being addressed once more for a deed I was unhappy with him fulfilling in the first place. He kneels before me, avoiding my eyes. I snap my fingers, and—like the well-trained guard he is—stands to his full height, meeting my eyes. He hides his nervousness well this time around, and I feel a glimmer of respect for him.

"What is your name?" I question.

"Cederic, Your Majesty," he answers without hesitation.

I conjure a sword into my hands and hold it up as if to strike. Although no one says dares say a word or make a sound, the tension in the room skyrockets and my magic pulses within me as if informing me of the change. Cedric himself loses his mask though he doesn't speak or beg for his life this time.

The tension quickly turns into shock as I lower the sword and hold it out for him to take. The man doesn't do so right away, and I thrust it toward him. He takes the hint and carefully accepts the sword. He jumps as it glows red in his hands for a moment, then relaxes as the magic ebbs away and it fades back to its normal design.

"It seems I owe you an apology. You may have shot at the bandit, but you missed. As per your act of loyalty, I am naming you my head guard. You will be the first one to come to me with news of what is happening with the kingdom, as well as making sure your fellow guards are doing their duty. You will receive royal status, and I will provide you with all the things necessary for you to live comfortably within your appointed title."

Cedric kneels before me, happiness lighting up his whole face and giving me a warm feeling at the kind act as opposed to punishments and fear. I can almost feel the rays of pride coming down from wherever my father is, and I fight hard not to give into the satisfaction coming over me. I hold my regal mask in place and watch neutrally as Cedric's fellow guards kneel before him, offering up their utmost respect.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am forever humbled by your graciousness," Cedric bows again and I gently tap his shoulder to let him know he needn't do that every single time he speaks.

"Is there anything I can do to service you before we begin addressing our problems?" I ask him.

Cedric looks nervous, but I offer him a kind smile to let him know it is okay to inform me of his requests. "Your Majesty, I have a wife in the kingdom whom I love very much. She is expecting our second child, and we have a son whom she has been taking care of the best she can. Now that I have been bestowed the title of head guard, I cannot leave the castle to see them and take care of them."

"Bring them here. The staff will see to it that your family is taken care of with the same status as you have received. Your children will receive the best educations from the most elite tutors, and your family will live comfortably. As soon as this meeting is adjourned, you may take a steward to collect them."

Cedric almost bows again but catches himself, instead giving me another sincere 'thank you' before I dismiss him to join the rest of the guard.

"Now, onto our main issue. Someone not of our kingdom has shot a poisoned arrow and injured a bandit on castle grounds, which my prisoner is now paying for. Head Guard, you will appoint more guards to be stationed outside as well as in for all hours, and make sure they are well-trained with their weapons. Guards will be searching the grounds for this traitor as well as in the village. As for my servants, you will take extra care to clean the rooms, making sure there is no foul-findings as you do your jobs. Kitchen staff will be monitored closely, and I will appoint one of you to solely check the food to make sure it is not poisoned. Stewards, you will be careful of who you allow onto castle grounds and you will make do to check bags and make sure the animals are not sickly or incompetent."

I stand and walk forward to the end of the platform. "If I find out that one of my own staff is the culprit of this horrendous, treasonous crime, more than one head will roll. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." All in unison.

Suddenly, a howling wolf along with yelling guards can be heard outside the throne room doors. Before I can use my magic to open them, the doors burst open to reveal a large, silver, yellow-eyed wolf, teeth bared in a snarl. A trio of guards enter in after it, bows and swords pointed to end the wolf. The crowd hurries to the other side of the room, as they know they have not been dismissed but fear the snarling beast in front of them.

"Permission to shoot the wolf, Your Majesty!" One guard yells.

"Permission denied." I step off the platform, heels clacking against the hard surface as I walk forward. The wolf snarls at me and its ears flick back, but it doesn't attack, which I find rather odd. Wolves tend to be rather impulsive—eat now, worry later. Although most of the wolves have moved out of the kingdom with an exception of a few who are in alliance with my guards. This wolf looks particularly familiar, and I find myself studying it.

"What is your business here? And why are you acting as a threat on my castle grounds?" I demand, my voice confident despite the small, worried voice in the back of my mind telling me to shoot the wolf and be done with it.

The wolf sits, it's enormous tail wrapping around its body as its yellowed eyes meet mine. Then, it shifts before my very eyes. In its place is a woman a few years younger than I, her hair hanging in silky, brunette waves, flowing over milky, bare flesh. The yellow eyes turn a deep, chocolate brown and her claws disappear as well as her teeth, though her canines peek over the top of her lip just so. I notice my guards staring and quickly conjure up a cloak which I drape over her muscled shoulders. I cannot have my guards distracted in the midst of what could quite possibly be our threat.

The young woman yelps as I grip her hair in my fist and hold a small dagger up to her throat. Her eyes hold no fear, however, and I can tell she is submissive from the way she goes limp beneath me.

"Answer my question, wolf. Now. And I may just spare your life."

The woman swallows, her eyes never leaving mine. "Your Majesty, I come to you from the Dark Forest. You may not remember, but we have met years ago. I had a cub whom I took care of when she resided there."

Instantly, I know who she is. This woman is the wolf Emma healed and protected on our way to Rumplestiltskin's lair all those years ago. The cub she is referring to is Emma. My grip loosens the slightest, though I don't remove the dagger from her throat. "You took care of my Emma when she was a child," I state.

"Yes. I come here bearing news. I have heard of what has happened to Emma, and once I put what I discovered with her situation, I knew I must come right away. I did not mean to disturb your guards, I was trying to change back into my human self but it's difficult to do during wolfstime."

I sit back in my throne and dismiss all except my five best guards just in case the wolf turns out to be a traitor and attempts to attack. The woman respectfully kneels before me, waiting for my direct order to speak.

"What is your name, wolf?"

"Red. I am an alpha wolf, the strongest of my pack. Unfortunately, most of them have been taken out by the same force that is threatening war on you," she explains, fidgeting with her hands.

"Emma has been poisoned after healing the bandit that raised her. It appears he was shot with a poisoned arrow not from my guard, meaning I have a traitor in my kingdom, or another kingdom is declaring war." I think of my step-daughter and her grandparents. Snow was angry when she left, would she take it upon herself to challenge me? She was always so rebellious, but I don't believe she would go so far as to hurt innocent people. She may be bratty, but she isn't evil.

Red's lips part as shock registers on her face as well as flash of anger. But she quickly neutralizes her emotions and straightens her back, adjusting her cloak to cover her body a bit more. "I have seen Rumplestiltskin conversing with someone. A portal opened up in the Dark Forest and I didn't see who came through, but when the Dark One is summoning people, I ran to tell you right away. This person is powerful, perhaps as powerful as the Dark One himself. My pack has been disappearing without trace and what is left of us has found butchered bodies in the woods. Many are unrecognizable."

"I see." I shift in my seat, thinking of what Rumplestiltskin could want. Why would he attempt to go after Emma after all these years? And why would he need help to do it?

I wave away the guards who are still holding their weapons up. "Cedric, order your 2nd ranks to go investigate the Dark Forest." I glance down at Red, who is listening intently but not speaking. "You have wolves there who will not attack my men, correct?"

Red nods before remembering to speak. "My wolves will not attack unless threatened, Your Majesty. As long as they are not shot at or provoked, they will remain docile. We serve your kingdom and are in alliance with most of your guards."

I stand and begin walking out. Red reluctantly follows, unsure of what she is supposed to do. I stop by the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of stew for Emma as the sun is beginning to rise. Yvette offers Red a nervous glance, on edge after what has happened. Surely, news has spread about the wolf running loose and managing to break into the castle.

"Yvette, this is Red. You will feed her to her fill until she is sated." I turn to Red who is eagerly sniffing the air as she takes a seat. "Once you are done, come find me. I will be with Emma, I assume you can find us without any assistance?"

Red taps her nose. "Wolves' gift." A smile crosses her face before she remembers her place and drops her eyes. I decide I like her. She's unafraid and honest, and she may just make a good right hand for me.

 **Emma's POV**

My body is hot and cold—first burning until I feel as if I've fallen into the pit of Hell, then cooling so rapidly it feels as if I am outside unprotected in the elements of the harshest winter. I drift in and out of consciousness, feverish dreams ripping me from sleep and then the sickness attacking my body sending me back into the darkness.

I don't know if it has been days, months, or weeks since I saved Robin. I don't even know if I succeeded. I vaguely remember him kissing my forehead and whispering to me, holding me at some point, but that may just be the dreams. He did the same thing once when I was sick with a bad flu and was bedridden for weeks. Perhaps I am thinking of that time.

At one point, I was forced into freezing cold water, the temperature causing my body to tremor so violently and my mouth to rattle I am surprised I didn't break a tooth. After that, the hot flashes and cold sweats lessened, but now they are back full power and I am miserable.

Through the haze in my mind, I hear Regina. She sounds far away, though she must be close by. I turn my head toward her voice, my eyes too heavy to open.

"She has not improved nor gotten worse, Your Majesty. I have been keeping her temperature below boiling with the ice packs, but she is refusing any food or water."

I hear Regina say something though I don't care to make out what it is before the bed is dipping and she's sitting beside me. A soft, cold hand strokes the side of my face, and I wince at the sudden shock against my feverish skin.

"Emma… Emma dear, I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes," Regina coaxes.

I try, but it's just so hard. My eyes are too heavy, my strength long gone. A hand lifts my head up, and a flask is pressed against my lips. I try to turn away from it, wanting nothing more but to sleep, but a firm hand holds my head in place.

"You need to drink some water and eat. You will not get better if you refuse," Regina says.

I still refuse, and a sigh escapes the Queen's mouth. "Either you do this yourself, or I will use my magic to force this upon you, which I do not want to do."

I use all my strength to simply open my mouth. As soon as the first drop of water hits my tongue I'm craving more, gulping it down fast and grabbing onto the container with my hands as my body takes over on auto-pilot. I whimper as the canteen is pulled away, and Regina gently shushes me.

"You can't drink too much dear, you'll make yourself sick." Regina pushes my hair away from my face and helps me sit up a little more, this time pressing a spoon against my mouth.

I obediently take it and sputter at the surprise of something hot sliding down my throat. Regina pats and rubs my back until I have gained control over my breathing before holding up the spoon once more. After I've finished my meal, the fogginess has edged off a bit and I feel a bit better.

"So, what's the verdict?" I ask, resting my head against Regina's chest without thinking. She doesn't seem to mind, however, as she brings her hand down to massage my scalp.

"It seems that arrow Robin was hit with was poisoned and shot by someone not of my guard. When you healed him, you absorbed not only his injury, but his poison as well."

"Is he okay?" I attempt to sit up, but Regina holds me in place.

"He's fine. He went to go tell the rest of your merry men what has happened. My guards are on a 24-hour rotation, and we will find who did this. Meanwhile, you need to rest and focus on getting better."

I close my eyes at the drowsy sensation flowing through me, feeling the familiar pulse of magic coming from the Queen's fingertips and entering me. "You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Regina chuckles at my question, which surprises me. "No. I actually saved a life. Two lives, to be exact."

"I'm impressed," I comment, managing to give her a weak smile.

I don't register Regina has moved until I hear her voice on the other side of the room talking in hushed tones to someone. The next thing I know, something is being draped over me. Perhaps it is a pelt to break my fever? I feel a soft purring against me and open my eyes to see yellow eyes belonging to a silver wolf staring back at me.

The wolf makes a soft noise as if reassuring me it's okay before laying its head back on my side and sending a comfortable heat radiating into me. I realize this is my wolf from the Dark Forest and I relax, threading my fingers through soft fur and allowing the sensation to send me off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Regina's POV**

Orange and blue hues paint the sky, sending gentle beams of light shining down over the courtyard. All of the servants and guards are awake and fulfilling their jobs now that I've given them vials to keep their strength up. I, meanwhile, am exhausted. I know I should rest, but I cannot relax when such a threat has arrived in my kingdom, threatening my people.

Stacks of books sit on either side of me as I pour over each one, trying to find a magical solution to this. At least finding out the type of poison used would be somewhat of a help. My hope wanes as book after book gives me no answers and throws me right back to square one—the waiting game.

Waiting for Emma to either die or recover, waiting for the unknown assailant to attack again. I have heard no word from the guards who have left, and I worry that something has happened. If Rumplestiltskin is the one doing this, I may have just lost my 2nd rank guards.

I set the books aside, opening the window just a crack to allow the cool morning air into the stuffy room before perching on the window seat. I close my eyes and clutch Daniel's ring tightly in my hand, hoping and praying that Emma will pull through.

I sense magic in the air and I open my eyes. It's not coming from me, and I'm immediately on the defense as swirling blue orbs enter through the cracked window and settle in the middle of the room, forming a shape. A fireball lights up in the palm of my hand and I aim, ready to incinerate whoever dares threaten me.

The blue orbs begin to glow brightly, blinding me momentarily before revealing a woman. A fairy—to be more exact. She is dressed in an atrocious, sky blue dress adorned with pink flowers and lightly colored ribbons, with her light brown hair piled high atop her head with silk sashes. She smiles kindly at me even with my fireball lit in hand, showing no fear toward me whatsoever.

"Who are you?" I demand, suspicious of this intruder. The fairies settled many kingdoms away, far past Snow White's kingdom, Giant-Ville, and the Dark Forest. They are harmless creatures whose only purpose is to spread goodwill and fulfill wishes, but for them to travel so far is a rarity. I cannot let my guard down.

"My name is Blue. I am ruler of the fairies, and I have traveled far across many lands to see you," the fairy answers.

"My kingdom has been attacked. I do not take kindly to intruders, especially now." The fireball in my hand grows bigger, and though the fairy's eyes widen, she doesn't move.

"Your Majesty, I have heard of your dilemma. I may not know who attacked your guard or why, but I come to offer you my services in the hopes that we may become allies. You are a most respected queen, and I have heard your wishes for a long time."

"My wishes?" I ask.

"Fairies hear every wish of those with good souls. We may not be able to fulfill every one, as we are not allowed to interfere with fate as much as we like, but when we hear the most important ones, we grant them." The fairy steps forward, and my fireball disintegrates, taking the orange hue from the flame with it.

"Regina, you have done terrible things in your reign of becoming queen. But you have also done much good, and you have been through a lot." Blue rests her hand on my chest and I find myself unable to pull away. "I have heard every wish of yours—from pleading that your mother won't hurt you anymore, to bringing Daniel back to life, to allow you to escape and not have to marry the king, to granting your father another chance to live."

Tears fill my eyes at her words. It seems fate has been cruel, and hasn't granted me the wish to be happy, if only for a moment. The fairy wipes the tears from my cheeks and amazingly, they begin to glow a light blue color on her finger. She smiles at the magic.

"You have a good soul, Regina. And I have wanted to help you for many years. But you see, the prophecy for you was an interesting one, an outcome that I couldn't bear to change. Which is why I'm here now."

A light blue smoke wraps around us, transporting us to my chamber where Emma lies. Red jumps up from her position on the bed, snarling with bared teeth and unsheathed claws until the smoke has cleared away. A whimper escapes her throat and she sits, cocking her head to the side.

"Hello, Red," the fairy greets the wolf, stepping forward and scratching just behind her ears. Red's tail begins to wag at the action.

"How do you know my wolf?" I question. I suddenly realize I have placed ownership onto this beast, whom I hardly know. I take a step back, afraid that she will take offense.

Red merely nods her head at me, her yellow eyes staring into mine with respect. She will stay and protect Emma, for as long as she needs to. She is a part of my kingdom now.

"Fairies and wolves are allies," Blue answers my question, stepping forward to examine Emma as Red comes to sit by my side. "She is very sick. The poison has consumed her whole being, body and mind."

I watch in both fear and fascination as the fairy reaches into a satchel hooked to her side and pulls out fairy dust, sprinkling it onto the sleeping blonde. Emma shifts in her sleep but doesn't wake, and for a moment I worry she has been put under a sleeping curse or other harmful spell.

"Not to worry, Regina. She will sleep a while, but when she wakes she will be as she was before she absorbed the poison. Though she will be weak for a few days." Blue reassures me. "Her magic is very powerful, it was protecting her from the full poison. She would be dead if she didn't carry so much power."

Red whimpers beside me, and I place my hand on her head to calm her. "She's going to be okay, then?" I ask.

Blue turns and smiles at me. "Oh yes." And from the mischievous look in her eye, I can tell she knows something that I don't.

I step forward, swallowing hard. "Is—Is Emma a part of my prophecy? Is this why you saved her?"

"I must go," Blue avoids my question as the blue orbs begin to surround her again. "But I do look forward to what fate has in store for you."

With those words, she's gone. I hear a loud rumble coming from Red's stomach, and I can't hold back a smile. "It is still wolfstime, Red. You must be hungry."

The wolf shakes her head, though her stomach protests. She changes back into her human form quickly so she can communicate. "I am Emma's familiar. My duty is to protect her."

I am surprised at hearing this coming from the woman. It is ancient knowledge that wolves used to be companions with certain humans, however, that was decades ago and now wolves tend to stick amongst their own kind. Perhaps Red had been Emma's familiar before, when they both resided in the Dark Forest?

"I serve you and your kingdom, Your Majesty, but Emma comes first." The woman's eyes glint with a determination that I can't help but respect.

"Emma is mine," I say, establishing a new boundary between us. This wolf cannot think she can rule over my hand.

"I am well aware, My Queen. I can sense the magic that connects you both." Red bows her head in a show of respect.

"Then you shall go eat to your fill. The seamstress will make you some new clothes and a servant will prepare your chamber which is right next to mine. Emma will reside here with me from now on and you will be taking her old chamber." I stand tall and look upon her with a challenging stare.

"I will be of service to you however I can, Your Majesty," Red murmurs before leaving.

Emma awakes hours later as I am drinking my afternoon tea and preparing for my dinner to be brought up to my room. I go to her side and rest my hand on her forehead, relieved to find that her fever has broken. Her eyes are clear, and she no longer shivers.

"Something smells good," she murmurs, slowly sitting up. "I think that's a good sign, means I'm getting better."

I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're going to be okay. My guards are looking for the culprit as we speak, and Robin should be on his way back now."

A tentative knock comes from the adjoining chamber, and I call for the wolf to enter. Emma's eyes widen at the sight of the brunette beauty and I see just a flash of jealousy behind her starry-eyed gaze before her mask is put back into place.

"My Queen, everything has been done," Red speaks, looking over at Emma. I notice her tension fades as she notices the healthy glow to the blonde's skin.

"How do you like your new chamber?" I ask, offering her a cup of tea.

I smile as the young woman's nose wrinkles at the smell. I assume most wolves don't sit and dine with tea. Red seems to read my thoughts, for she offers me a fleeting smile before taking a small sip.

"It is very cozy, My Queen. The seamstress is making my clothes and I have gotten to know some of your guards. They are well-trained and strong. For humans." She chuckles at the afterthought.

Her playfulness soon turns to sincere concern as she approaches the beside. "How are you feeling, Emma?"

Emma completely ignores her and looks to me. "Who is she?" Her tone has an edge to it, and I realize I must tread carefully.

Red answers the question by shifting into her wolf form with a shudder and nicely concealed growl of pain. Emma attempts to get up, but I hold her back. I can't allow her to risk her health by moving around too soon. Emma seems to realize what I'm doing, for she relaxes against the pillows.

"You came here all the way from the Dark Forest for me?" The blonde asks.

A slight whimper and the nod of a silver head confirms this just before wolf is transformed back into woman. Red pants for a moment at the rapid transformations before settling. "Rumplestiltskin is creating portals and bringing people through. When news of an attack on the kingdom came, I figured I better warn the queen of what I saw."

Emma turns to me, her eyes full of questions. "My father is the one who shot Robin? Who poisoned me?"

I hold my hands out to calm her as her cheeks flush in anger. "I am not sure. It's the most plausible explanation right now, but I want to have full confirmation before I make a decision that may start a war."

A low growl escapes Red's throat at the mention of a war. Being a wolf, I can imagine she has faced more wars than have been threatened upon my kingdom. I'm intrigued, and I wish to know the young woman more. Namely why, after all these years and undoubtedly hearing of my evil wrath, she would jump to serve me and protect a girl she hasn't seen for some time?

"Red." I lay a hand on the woman's arm, eliciting an uncomfortable shifting from Emma at the action. "Fetch us some food. You remember where the kitchen is, yes?"

"Of course, My Queen. I never forget where I've been." The woman leaves us alone.

I raise an eyebrow at the childish glare on Emma's face. "Something the matter, dear?"

"She's serving you," Emma states sullenly.

"She's your familiar," I correct her, taking another sip of tea and offering her some. I'm pleasantly surprised when Emma doesn't object.

It seems Emma enjoys the tea very much, for by the time I pull the cup away, it's empty. I pour another and take tiny sips, relishing in the sweetness and warmth. Emma watches me, her eyes begging for more, but I don't offer her any. Though she is no longer poisoned, she is weak, and I am afraid too much will upset her stomach.

"What's a familiar?" Emma asks curiously.

I set my cup down and turn to her. "A guardian, of sorts. Red shall protect your life with hers and forever serve me."

Emma's brows furrow in confusion. "But… why?"

I examine my fingernails, making a mental note to have a servant re-do them so they don't look so worn. "That, I don't have the complete answer to. I will be questioning her over dinner. She has shown nothing but loyalty so far, and she is being carefully watched by my more trusted help."

I grab my tea cup and fill it to the brim, dipping my finger into it and stirring just a tiny bit of magic. Emma looks confused, but I smile to ease her confusion. "Making sure it's not too hot for you, dear. Here, drink up."

Emma obediently swallows the tea I give to her just as Red enters with a tray of food. The woman obediently places it down on the small dining table nearby and waits for further instruction. Well-trained and loyal. What a wonderful little pet I have found.

"That tasted different than last time. What was that?" Emma asks, her words slurring as her eyelids droop.

I stroke her face, coaxing her further into the bed. My evil side is begging to play, and I want to make sure Emma is fully rested before I allow myself the freedom. Emma will be punished for putting her life in danger and causing me to worry. For now, I reassure her. "You're just going to sleep a while, My Swan. You'll feel better when you wake."

Emma opens her mouth to protest, but she is too far gone as her body relaxes and her eyes close. All that is heard as she drifts off into unconsciousness is a little sigh which puts a loving smile on my face. Red watches intently but doesn't say a word.

I join her at the table, sitting down and sipping on a goblet of red wine. I indicate Red to sit and she does, though she waits to eat until I have taken my first bite. "Delicious meal, Wolf," I comment.

Although Red is not the one who cooked it, she blushes anyway at the compliment. I dab at my lips with a cloth before starting the conversation. "Why are you so eager to serve me?"

Red swallows her large mouthful of meat and hesitantly meets my eyes. "You see, Your Majesty, most of my pack is dead. Most from this mysterious visitor, but some from the harsh conditions of the Dark Forest. There is hardly any food, less water. All of the animals have moved on for this fact."

"Why did you not move to another region?" I question.

"I am—was—the guardian of the Dark Forest. I personally couldn't leave. As for the others, we know there are boundaries that could not be crossed, as some people are still fearful of our power and what we are known for. I knew if I could find a good reason, I could leave. And luckily, bringing you news of Rumplestiltskin's doings was a fair reason to relinquish my duties."

I slam my dinnerware down in anger, causing the woman across from me to jump with fright. It seems the wolf is rather a puppy on the inside. "You bring me news hoping I will give you a place to stay. A fur rug to lie on in front of a cozy fire? Belly full of the best-picked royal food served on a silver platter? Perhaps even a ball to chase when you're bored? This isn't about Emma at all, is it?" My voice becomes louder and louder with each word.

Red's eyes widen with fear. "No! I mean, yes, Your Majesty! Emma is my familiar, that is true. It is nice to not be starving and hunted anymore, but Emma is my one to protect. As well as you, of course." She adds.

This calms me somewhat, but I know I will need proof of what she swears is true. She could very well be the traitor we are searching for. I set my food down and motion for Red to stand. She does so, though her nervousness shows. I lead her out of my chamber, knowing what comes next will be painful and I do not want to disturb Emma.

I lead the way down to the training area where two guards stand with swords up and armor on. They stand aside, though they give the woman following me wary glances as they know what she can become in the blink of an eye.

"Do not disturb us," I instruct as we pass by. They nod in answer.

With the flick of my wrist, the unlit torches adorning the walls flare, allowing light into the room as it does not have windows. Red gazes around the room with wide eyes, no doubt amazed at the collection of weaponry I have built since I have reigned. I stop in the middle of the room and turn to her, scrutinizing her form. She is no doubt strong, her calves and shoulders show her muscle from having the bloodline of an alpha. I am curious to know if she has other talents that differ from her instincts. But first, I must truly make her a part of my kingdom. My personal hand.

Like with Emma, vines creep down and wrap around her wrists, pulling them taut above her head. They also extend from the walls and wrap around her ankles so she won't be able to kick during this process. The woman whimpers and pulls on her binds. I grin wickedly, knowing there will be no breaking out of those. For a moment, I consider giving her a muzzle in case she tries to bite me, but I think better of it. I don't want the wolf to hate me, I want respect.

"It is customary in my kingdom to show the symbol of The Queen. My guards brandish the symbol on their crests. My servants and stewards brandish this on their clothes. But you, _wolf,_ will brandish this on your skin. If you truly care about Emma and mean what you say, you will not fight." I step closer to her, inhaling the waves of fear coming from the young woman. My darkness swirls deep in my belly, urging me onward. "This will prove that you are not my traitor. If you are the person who shot the bandit, my magic will reject you. Now let's put this to the test, shall we?"

The palm of my hand begins to glow red, heating it slightly like a warm beverage would. I welcome the feeling, searching for a nice spot to show my work of art. I decide on the collarbone, moving her cloak slightly to the side and making a mental note to make sure her other clothing she had made doesn't cover it. A quick silencing spell is performed just before I press my palm against the wolf's skin.

The woman howls, her body stiffening and her back arching. I can physically feel the magic transferring from me to her, and I know what she says is true. I go a step farther and allow my mind to envelope hers, going through her memories, her thoughts, her feelings, invading every inch of her whole soul. The poor wolf has had a hard life, and I do feel a sliver of guilt for putting her through such pain. But this way, she will be mine forever, sister to Emma and pet to me.

The magic recedes and her screams quiet until she is panting, her head bowed and her body limp. I admire my handiwork, brushing my fingers along the large M letter for Mills, watching as little branches of apples protrude from the 5 points on the letter and curl up to make one large tree. I thought it was beautiful woven into silk, but this certainly is my new favorite way of seeing it.

I cup Red's face in my hand, realizing she is spent from the magic I have used on her. My darkness has faded away into the depths of my mind, and I find my gentle self coming out. "You did so well, My Beauty. You have earned my trust and my protection, and you will serve well here. No more harm shall come to you."

A smile tugs at the woman's lips, and her canines are just barely visible beneath her top lip. She is beautiful, but I will not have her in the way an owner usually takes a pet. She will be my companion, but Emma will be mine in every way. My Swan.

he vines slowly recede, and I support the young woman as her knees buckle beneath her. She clutches onto me, her nails digging into my arm. I don't complain, however, as I know her strength has been drained. I simply poof to my chamber and lay her next to a sleeping Emma.

"When you wake, you will challenge Emma and show me your strength." I lovingly pet the woman's hair until both have drifted off to sleep. Then I leave them be to get an update on our mystery attacker.

* * *

 **So, I have a question for you all. Do you enjoy having Red in this story? This won't be Red Queen at all, as you can probably tell, but I'm just curious as to your thoughts on Red living at the castle.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma's POV**

"Up! Now!" The tone spoken is harsh, and I know it is my Queen who speaks. I don't understand why she is so angry, but I am out of bed at once. I owe her my life, and I will continue to honor this contract the best that I can.

Red is awake as well, eyes alert and body ready to take on the day. I don't feel as worn down today. In fact, I feel almost back to normal save for the extra burn in my muscles whenever I move them. Nothing I can't handle, thanks to my men who showed me how to use endurance and strength to survive. Our Queen looks elegant as ever—and darker too—with her dark purple and black gown that pushes up her breasts so they are what the eyes stray to first. Her makeup is dark and smoky, her lips stained a dark plum, and her hair is

piled in a neat bun on top of her head. She looks ravishing, and a warmth pools deep in my belly at the sight.

"Come." Regina turns on her heel and leaves us to follow. Red ushers me forward with a subtle nod of her head, and I realize this will become customary because of her place in the kingdom. Judging by her staying by my side for the past few days, she takes her role seriously and I feel a sense of security with her around me. As far as I can remember, she treated me well.

As we follow the Queen down the corridors, people glance our way nervously. I wonder why they are looking at us so—surely they know of the contract between Regina and I? It's not until I hear a low, warning growl behind me do I realize that they are staring at Red. She is a wolf—can they sense that?

Two guards open the doors ahead of us and stand aside as we pass through. Regina enters and conjures a throne, perching herself on top of it. Flaming torches coming to life along the walls, lighting up the gloomy room. She nods toward the impressive display of weapons, a smirk on her face.

"You will demonstrate to me your skills, wolf and prisoner." I wince at her blatancy.

Red approaches the wall first, grabbing a long sword and standing patiently for me to choose my weapon. I first go for the holsters, strapping them to my legs before choosing two small but deadly daggers (twisted in a circular shape to ensure certain death). Red raises her eyebrow at my choice, but I simply offer her a heated smirk. Regina hadn't said to choose just _one_. I grab a long sword similar to Red's and then step back, satisfied with my choices.

Red's palms twitch, and I know she wants to go back over and choose another weapon, but she won't. It would be seen as weakness to our Queen. Regina motions for us to come over and studies us both for a moment.

"Red, very brave choosing just one weapon. A good one, at that. I know your strength is your wolf, however, I wish to see another side of you. Your choices have impressed me." The Queen offers the woman a smile, to which she bows her head in humbled pride.

Regina then turns to me. I stand casually, knowing I look damn good in my black leather pants and matching leather jacket, holsters strapped to my body and sword lying across my back. She raises an eyebrow at my stance, fighting not to smile.

"I commend you on your preparedness with your choices. Anyone going up against you would most likely be on the losing team. However, you are wearing far too restricting of clothing." The Queen motions to Red, who I notice is wearing a soft white blouse underneath her cloak along with loose-fitting pants. I frown at the comment.

The Queen continues. "Also, you hold yourself far too lenient for a warrior. I understand you trying to sway me with your looks, however, I did not bring you here to woo me. I brought you here to fight. You put your life in danger and my staff was—and still is—ultimately caring for you. This is a punishment, not a beauty contest."

I'm wounded by the queen's comment, but I force myself not to show it. I am part of the merry men—this should be what I am focused on, not vying for the affections of the woman whom I befriended years ago. But something in the back of my mind comes in full center, hushed words of 'I love her' on familiar lips coming to mind. Was I just hallucinating, or did I actually hear that?

Suddenly, a stinging sensation to my face followed by a hard shove sends me sprawling down to the stone floor, my weapons clattering around me. I look up with wide eyes to see Red is the one responsible, her boot having pushed me over and her sword the reason my face is now bleeding from an open wound. She looks guilty, but more so, determined. She pulls me to my feet, her soft brown eyes seeking my forgiveness.

"Focus!" Regina snaps, her lip curled up in an irritated snarl and her eyes flashing angrily.

I face my opponent, making no move to grab any of my weapons. _Breathe steady. Feet ready. Hearing tuned. Eyes alert._

Red looks at me in confusion and apprehension, but makes the first move. Luckily, I was expecting her to, and I dodge her quick stab, noting with mild irritation that the leather does in fact restrict me. The thought pushes me onward, and I lunge forward, neatly swiping one of the smaller daggers and slicing Red's palm. She grits her teeth but does not cry out, even as blood drips down her wrist.

"Emma!" My name coming from the Queen's mouth stops both of us in our tracks. She steps down from her throne, moving forward slowly like a hunter stalking her prey. She gestures to Red, who is favoring her clenched fist but otherwise shows her full attention. "Did I say you could draw blood?"

My mouth falls open and my cheek stings, reminding me of what happened moments ago. I gesture to Red, about to protest, but Regina holds her hand up to silence me.

"This is your _punishment_. Meaning, you show me your skills as a spar. Red is allowed to cut you all she likes, as she serves me well. _You,_ on the other hand, throw yourself into danger and waste my time!" Regina steps back, the fire in her eyes receding though her look of displeasure remains.

I set my jaw and nod, turning to face my faux enemy as the Queen steps back to observe us. Red makes the first move, nicely delaying her stab and her sword barely misses my side. I swing around behind her and I see her body stiffen as she whirls around to face me. Her footing fails, and the slight sway in her step gives me an opportunity. I lunge forward with my sword, slamming her into the stone wall and pinning her there, my knee between her legs and sword at her throat. A smirk tugs at the wolf's lips, and I can't help but offer one back.

"Again!" The barked command pulls us out of our daze, and Red shoves me back hard—inhumanely so, and as I land hard on the floor, I realize she is using her supernatural strength.

A growl escapes my throat. _Two can play at that game._ I rip my jacket off and jump to my feet quicker than Red anticipated, and a burst of magic shoots from my hands and into the woman in front of me. She lets out a cry of surprise as she's knocked to the ground, her head striking the stone. Regina is yelling something, but we're both too far gone to stop now. Red shifts into her wolf form, teeth bared in a snarl and claws unsheathed, ready to tear me to pieces.

My sword is unsheathed and held out protectively just as the wolf leaps forward. The sword clatters from my hands, the wolf's enormous paws batting it away like a pesky fly. Then it turns toward me, eyes bright yellow, mouth drooling, silver hairs standing on end. It lashes out just as my reflexes kick in and my magic takes over. I register a brief feeling of pain, but it's quickly replaced by adrenaline as I watch the mighty beast fly across the room into the wall of weapons, knocking down each one and giving a very puppy dog-sounding yelp before falling completely silent.

Suddenly, the room spins and my body can no longer hold itself up. I'm screaming inside my brain as I fall to the ground, trying to encourage myself to get up. _Oh bloody hell. Regina's gonna be royally pissed!_

Instead, the woman saunters to the center of the room, looking first at the unresponsive wolf, then me, her eyebrows raised and a smile of what can only be perceived as satisfaction upon her face. A slow, resounding clap echoes in the chamber as her way of congratulating us for being able to entertain her.

"You are both skilled. With weapons, not so much. However, for a wolf to fully protect and serve, it must let out its inner demons." Regina looks to me, ignoring the bloody claw marks on either shoulder that run deep and are steadily oozing blood with each beat of my heart. "A magic-wielder such as yourself must embrace it, not fear it. Allow your emotions to consume you until power is all you are. This has been a very successful intervention, indeed. Wouldn't you say, Robin?"

My eyes widen at the sight of my thief and mentor as he casually strolls out from a dark corner, chewing on a piece of wheat as if he was relaxing after a long day of raiding, celebrating with his satchel of gold coins nearby. "Robin? What are you—?"

Robin shushes me, kneeling before me and examining my face as if it was the last thing he would ever see. Did Regina trick him? Rip his heart out and force him to do her bidding? Or was this my savior, my thief that I had rescued, risked my life for?

"Such a beauty. A rarity, really," he muses, stroking my face with the back of his hand.

I pull away, deducing this strange interaction as a result of the scratches. Or, perhaps I have not woken from my feverish slumber and am still fighting for my life? A loud twisting a crackling of bones can be heard from across the room as Red's beastly powers kick in and heal the broken spine I had caused her. A spark of guilt courses through me. I hurt my ally. My friend.

The wolf begins to snarl again as it stands, baring its teeth and arching its newly formed spine as it prepares to attack. I close my eyes as it unleashes itself with a mighty roar, fully expecting this to be the end of me due to a severed jugular or a torn off limb.

Instead, a shout of surprise is heard above me, and I open my eyes to see Red has pinned Robin to the floor, jaws snapping and claws sinking into his soft clothing, but not attacking. "Red!" I cry in fear, afraid I will be forced to watch Robin die in front of me like I nearly did the first time he was attacked.

"Wolf! Stand down!" Regina orders, her voice loud and clear, holding no trace of concern whatsoever.

Red quickly shifts into human form, but doesn't let up. "He's a traitor!" She snaps, her eyes still yellow and her sharp canines sticking out.

I reach an arm out to try and calm her down. "No, Red! He's my friend! He's the man who took care of me for the past 8 years!"

Red looks over to me, her yellow eyes slowly morphing back into chocolate brown. "I know it seems that way, Emma, but this isn't him. I can smell the dark magic and see the traitor behind the mask. This is the one who shot the real Robin, knowing you would save him. This traitor was going after you."

Both Regina and I stare in shock, at a loss as to what to say. This fake Robin glances at me and grins, seeming so much like his normal self. But I see it too—the darkness in his eyes, the sinister sneer upon his face. This isn't my Robin.

"Looks like you caught me," he taunts, making no move to push Red off him. "But you still don't know who I am. Not really."

"We will soon enough," Red snarls, leaning her head down and baring her teeth. Robin simply smirks at her before disappearing in a plume of black smoke.

Red jumps to her feet and growls in frustration as she looks around the room to see the traitor has escaped. "My nose is confused! I can't smell his scent!" She whimpers.

Regina goes to her side, laying a hand on her arm to comfort the woman. "You did well, Red. You protected us."

I notice the angry as well as confused look upon the Queen's face, and I know she is as surprised as we are. Perhaps even more so, as she allowed the traitor into her castle. My assumptions are right as she hangs her head in embarrassment.

"I thought it was Robin. He always seems to enter the castle unannounced and I knew he was on the way here, so I allowed him to stay. I should have sensed his magic—seen through the mask he wore. I put you both in danger, and for that, I am sorry." Her embarrassment is soon replaced by anger, and a growl escapes her throat. "This castle is on lockdown! I will be interrogating each and every staff member."

Red kneels beside me and gently touches the skin around my wounds. I hiss in pain and she whimpers in emotional pain of her own. Our eyes meet, and I can tell she's truly sorry for hurting me. "Your Majesty, we have an issue."

Regina glances down at us, sniffing in annoyance. "What? Those wounds are superficial, just use my salve and patch it up. She's dealt with worse in the forest, I'm sure."

Red shakes her head. "No, you don't understand. Wolf scratches and bites are venomous. The victim has hours before she too is turned into a deadly wolf. I think Emma would make a worthy part of the pack, but newborns are quite unpredictable and uncontrollable. With this magical attacker raiding the castle, you have more pressing things to worry about and you need all of your staff alive and well."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Regina snaps. She sounds inconvenienced, but I can tell she's worried underneath her regal exterior. The gentle woman I once knew is in there, and she holds a special place in her heart for me. I know it.

"I—" Red falters, at a loss as to a solution. "The only way to fix this is the venom of another wolf. It counteracts the venom inside of her. The only thing is, my pack is… gone."

Despite my dizziness, I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She offers me a small smile, just managing to hold back the tears that are causing her eyes to water. I know how it feels to be all alone, and I hold back tears of my own as images of a younger me playing with my brother come to mind. Red is my family now, and I hers.

A knock at the door interrupts us. The doors open with a creaking sound caused by the worn metal, and a small figure steps into the area. It's a girl that looks to be around Snow's age. She is beautiful, with reddish brown curls framing her round face, pink cheeks, and bright blue eyes. Her frame is tiny, but she holds herself with confidence.

The Queen lights a fireball, immediately on the defense after what just happened. "Who are you?!" She demands, her voice filling the silent chamber.

The girl steps forward and curtseys. "My name is Belle. I'm a servant, personally chosen to take care of the royal chambers on the east side. I heard your discussion while I was walking by, and I think I can help." Her voice is light and soothing, sending a feeling of comfort into all of us.

Regina, however, doesn't seem convinced. "How did you hear us? This chamber is practically soundproof!"

Belle blushes and glances over at Red. I suddenly notice my friend has taken a sudden interest in this random servant. Red's cheeks are flushed, her eyes bright, a smirk settling on her lips. If she was in her wolf form, I bet her tail would be wagging right now.

Red stands to reassure our Queen. "It's alright. She's a wolf. Her hearing is enhanced."

Regina studies the girl intently. "How did I not know of this?"

Belle blushes again, and it strikes me as funny that a strong wolf is so shy. It's adorable, and I momentarily forget about my body slowly morphing and turning me into one as well.

"We have not been formally introduced, Your Majesty. My lead, she instructed me to do my job and do it well, and I wasn't permitted to interact with any royals unless they did so." Belle clasps her hands in front of her, balancing on the balls of her feet for a second.

The Queen turns to Red. "Do you trust her?"

Red nods. "I do, My Queen. Wolves are not traitors, we respect each other as we are one and the same. She's telling the truth." The woman glances over to the younger wolf and smiles in pure excitement, though from the fact of finding another wolf or having feelings for this young girl, I'm not sure. Perhaps it is both.

The Queen nods. "Tell your lead you have been appointed to my personal guard. You and Red will be mine and Emma's protectors and right hands. You will be marked just as Red is, and you will share her chamber. For now, however, you will heal the girl. I do not need a newborn wolf running rampant in my kingdom."

Belle curtseys again, humbled by the Queen's request. "Of course, Your Majesty. I thank you for allowing me this esteemed position."

Regina leads us to her chambers and sits in a chair near the bed as Red helps me down onto the bed. "I will supervise this. Emma is mine, and I need to be sure she will recover."

Red braces me as Belle comes forward, her canines extending. Instead of turning yellow, her eyes turn a bright blue, like a glacier in the arctic. A small gasp escapes me at the sight, and even Red stares at the beauty before us.

"This will hurt," Belle informs me as she examines my wounds. "But you will heal quickly and become immune to other wolf infections from now on. I will try and be gentle."

I relax against Red's hands, this young girl soothing me just by her voice alone. She has a kind soul, much like Regina does deep down. She is like the big sister I never had, and I return the smile she gives me just before she sinks her teeth into my shoulder.

I cry out in pain as blood gushes from the bite mark and into the young wolf's mouth. A growl rumbles deep in her throat, and through my pain I wonder if wolves think humans taste good. Red murmurs something to me that I don't hear, and I lock eyes on Regina to ground myself, who looks concerned but doesn't stop the act.

Belle pulls back, politely wiping her mouth. "Are you okay?" She asks, her bright blue eyes brimming with concern for my well-being.

I weakly nod, unable to find my voice to thank her. She places a hand on my upper arm and shoots a knowing glance at Red. "I still need to do one more thing," she informs me.

Her tongue darts out to lick at my bloody wounds and I flinch at the initial contact. It stings like no other, and I hiss in pain. Her grip on me tightens, and Red strokes my stomach to calm me. As Belle finishes with the left shoulder, the scratch marks fade away as if they hadn't been there at all. I'm surprised to feel a tingling in my belly that reaches down between my thighs and sets a subtle heat that catches my attention, enhanced by my tight leather pants.

I whimper at the feeling of the wolf's tongue on my sensitive skin once more, finding the pain is equally as pleasant as the heat and wetness of the girl's tongue. No one has ever treated me like this before. Being restrained by one beautiful woman, lapped at by another, all while my lovely Queen views the spectacle. Belle pauses to silently check in on me, her pupils dilating just the slightest as she senses what I'm feeling. Red clears her throat to urge the girl to continue. Belle glances at Regina out of the corner of her eye and hurriedly finishes.

"There. All done," Belle announces, her crystal blue eyes dimming and canines receding into her mouth. She gives me a smile and puts her hand on my newly healed shoulder. "You did so well."

"Thank you," I say quietly, a heated blush creeping onto my face. What's happening to me? She's just a pretty girl! Nothing more, nothing less. The heat between my thighs increases, as if it's mocking me for trying to reason with these lustful feelings.

"Wolves, you have done well." Regina stands and beams at the two women. "Now go eat to your filling and round up my staff for questioning. We will join you soon."

The two women respectfully dip their heads and leave us. As soon as the chamber door closes, a spell is cast over the room. The Queen then turns to me, her soft brown eyes nearly black with lust. I fight the urge to bite my lip, instead gripping the sheets beneath me in clenched fists. I take it I wasn't the only one enjoying being cared for.

"I think it's time we push the limits of this contract," Regina speaks, stroking her hand along my jaw and tracing her thumb along my lower lip. "What do you say?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a warning, this fic's rating has changed to M for sexual content. I probably should have changed the rating a lot sooner, but oh well. As you can tell from the last chapter, there will be sexual things happening. So don't blame me if it's not your cup of tea.**

 **Also, I am so happy you like Red being in the story and you enjoyed my chapter! Although I don't read much Red Beauty fics, I definitely see the chemistry and I'm more than happy to oblige in your wishes. Belle is a cute little wolf, and Red fits perfectly with her. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **:)**

* * *

" _I think it's time we push the limits of this contract. What do you say?"_

 **Regina's POV**

My question surprises Emma. She blinks very slowly, swallows hard at my actions and the tone of my voice. I can tell she isn't put off by the idea—the girl is blown away by desire just from being touched by the two wolves. She isn't experienced whatsoever, so the simple, innocent touches have affected her quite deeply. I find it rather amusing, noticing her forest eyes have darkened a few shades.

"Well?" My question hangs in the air for a couple seconds, increasing the tension.

"Do you love me?"

Now I'm the one caught off guard. My mouth falls open slightly, but I quickly compose myself. I am a Queen—I keep my emotions in check. Although it seems Emma is the one forcing my feelings out into the open where I'm vulnerable. It's not particularly a bad feeling, it's just… new. No one has ever made me feel the way this girl has. Although we were apart for nearly a decade, my feelings continued to grow for her. She was my last shred of light that kept me alive, from slipping completely into madness. If I voice what I feel, the universe may take her away from me like it took away Daniel.

"I heard you talking to Robin when I was sick." Emma stares at me intently, her eyes burning with the need for an answer. She shakes her head. "I don't know if it was just a dream, or if what I heard was real…"

I smile and cup her cheek, fighting the urge to spit out the truth. "I can't answer that. Not yet."

Emma pulls away. "Why not?" By the tone her voice, she's obviously hurt. "I thought you wanted me."

"Oh, Emma. I _do_ want you." I lean forward and hungrily capture her lips, stealing any other questions or protests from her mouth. I can't focus on such emotional things, not now. Right in this moment, I want the physical touch that I have missed for so many years. I want to teach, to take control, to claim.

When Emma's hands come up, trying to push me away in a panic for oxygen, I finally let up. Emma gasps, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. I take it she's never been kissed like that before. I allow her a few more seconds of precious air before I delve back in, my tongue swiping across her plump, pink lips and stroking her tongue, invading every inch of her. She tastes so delectable, so sweet. I soon find myself craving for more, for the source.

Not letting up on the kiss, I yank the girl's tank top over her head before whisking away her bra as well. Emma moans into my mouth as my nails graze her skin. How sensitive she is—the slightest touches set her off and cause her to quiver. Next come the pants, though they are more difficult to remove. Cursing this tight leather, I yank at the material hard enough to make Emma hiss in pain.

Emma gently pushes me away from her, lifting her hips up to aide me in the removal of her clothing. This surprises me, as I was sure she would be more hesitant, being a virgin. But no, she's showing the eagerness of a woman who has done this dozens of times, ready to jump into action. I sharply inhale at the feel of her warm skin beneath the palms of my hands, and I move to kiss her again; this time, moving down to her neck.

I kiss her gently here, knowing how sensitive most women are—myself included. The scent radiating from her skin is intoxicating as well as the quickening pulse beneath my mouth. A moan is heard above me as I suck and then nibble, my tongue swirling around her skin and leaving a darkened bruise behind.

I'm quite impressed when Emma's hands don't move to my hair. Instead, she clutches the sheets, leaning back against the headboard and tilting her head to the side to grant me further access. I lay a kiss on her glistening skin right over her pulse point as a show of respect for allowing me complete control.

I pull away, admiring the marks I have left. My eyes are quickly captivated by her gorgeous breasts on full display. Perky and supple, not too small but not large, either. They are slightly a lighter shade from the rest of her body, and I make a note to show her how I enjoy spending warm days in my private garden to acquire an even glow throughout my whole body.

I glance up at Emma to see she's staring at me with rapt attention, waiting for me to make the next move. I start to chastise her for not removing my own clothing, then realize the girl doesn't understand the meaning of foreplay. To speed things up, I poof my clothes off of my body, sitting up and proudly showing off. I am beautiful, this I know. My mother was always jealous of my looks, and I soon understood the reason for her sick punishments so much. She wanted what I had.

Emma stares, shell-shocked at the sight of me. A wide smile crosses my face and I give her a sly grin. "See something you like?"

Emma's mouth immediately closes and she averts her eyes. My playful demeanor vanishes, and I dig down deep to find that gentle soul that Emma is convinced I still have. Obviously, she didn't notice the playfulness I was trying to convey, and has perceived my words as an insult. My heart aches for her, and I reach out to intertwine our hands.

"Emma, it's okay to look. It's okay to want me—to give into what you're feeling," I reassure her in the softest tone I can muster. My darkness is pushed to the side, replaced by the girl I once was.

Tears fill Emma's eyes, and I watch as her body begins to shake. I immediately hold her in my arms, forgetting about my own desires. She shivers and holds onto me, her tears soaking both of us. I shush her, comforting her in the only way I know how. "I'm sorry, Emma. I pushed you too far. I shouldn't have punished you, then made you feel pressured to do this."

Emma slowly extracts herself from my arms and shakes her head, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. "It just reminds me of what happened when I was little… and now I'm being treated with respect and appreciation and—and I can't get out of my head!"

Emma breaks down in tears and I stroke her hair, holding her to my chest. "I'm sorry I let that happen. I should have been there, I should have protected you. Before anything happened. And now here I am, no better than that perverted man."

" _No._ Don't you dare think that about yourself. I wanted you. I still do." Emma presses her lips to mine in a short kiss. "I never once stopped thinking about you when I was away. You saved me again." She gives me a watery smile. "Now I want you to let your evil out. Control me, show me how you dominate."

I put a hand on the back of Emma's neck and stare into her eyes. "Tell me you're okay with this. That you want this."

Emma kisses my free hand. "I want you."

With a subtle nod, my evil side comes to the surface, taking the reins from my innocent half. I move to her breasts, sucking and nibbling on a pink nipple, squeezing the free one in my hand, molding and caressing the other with my free hand, arousing my Swan even further.

Emma begins to pant, her breaths almost sounding like whining as she shifts impatiently. I chuckle against her skin, releasing her nipple with a gentle tug and look up to see she's biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood. I bring my hand up to tug her lip free, swiping my tongue across the small cut and savoring the salty, metallic taste.

"Please." The word is full of need, coated in frustrated tears and desire.

"What do you need, Emma?" I ask, suppressing a grin as I notice the girl's eyes have filled with tears.

"I—" Emma cuts herself off as I press my knee against her core.

The feel of her wetness even through her panties makes me suppress a moan. It's always a delight to break in the new, unexperienced ones. They're always the most eager. Eyes shining with hope, unable to hold back cries of frustration as I tease and deny them, over and over until they've become a ghost of who they were. Yes, I've found many ways to entertain myself over the years, but never have I allowed myself to feel their touch. I wouldn't put myself through that again.

"I need you to touch me," Emma begs.

"How do you want me to touch you, Em-ma?"

Emma growls in frustration and grabs my hand with both of hers, shoving it beneath her panties and against her soaked core. Her hips buck involuntarily against the touch, and I almost purr at the silky warmth that is there because of me. It shows how powerful I really am.

 _If it's what the girl wants, it's what she'll get._

I slide my fingers through her wetness, roughly rubbing her clit while my other fingers stroke and pull at her engorged labia. Emma relaxes fully against the bed, crying out at my rough caresses and silently urging me to give her more with every buck of her hips.

I plunge a finger into her, curling it upwards and hitting just the right spot to force a smothered moan from her mouth. It sounds as if the angels above are singing through her, and I can't help but pull out and thrust in again, harder this time.

When Emma reaches her hand down to urge me to give her more, I hesitate. This girl was abused as a child. I myself was abused. How would I feel taking the last shred of innocence she has in the heat of the moment? Will she soon regret it and loathe me forever?

I need to establish her trust. So, I say the one thing she needed me to hear, the words that come directly from my heart. "Emma, I love you. I always have—I never stopped."

Emma stares at me with wide eyes, surprise and happiness shining within them. "I know what's going to happen, Regina. I'm not that uneducated. A little pain is worth this moment with you, to hear you say what I knew already to be true, to let down your guard. I won't push you away, or hate you, or think of you the way I did the King. Now please… show me how you love me."

I lean forward and gently kiss her, equally awed and cherished by this girl. I never thought I would see her again and here she is, alive and well after nearly losing her life. She _chose_ me. It just goes to show my mother was wrong; I _am_ lovable.

I conjure up a rubber phallus in my hand, not too big but just the right size to truly take her. Emma's body is alight with magic—I can almost hear it humming in faint echoes as her excitement grows. I stroke her tongue with mine one last time before swiping my hand along her sex, releasing magic into her to ensure she is well lubricated.

I smile as Emma bites her lip to suppress a moan. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Emma nods eagerly. I know how she feels—magic can be quite intoxicating, especially used in sexual situations. Even I, the most powerful Queen in the land, am surprised at how newly arousing it is to use magic for pleasure.

I wrap my lips around the phallus and suck, maintaining eye contact with my Swan as I do so. She gulps, her eyes widening and darkening even further. I pull it out of my mouth with a wet _pop_ and offer her a dazzling smile. "Men may be selfish and they're parts may be less than desirable, but I can assure you this is quite fun once you get used to it."

I use one hand to slowly part her lower lips, revealing her swollen folds and clenching sex. I position the head and swipe it up and down her folds, pressing harder on the hardened nub at the top. She squirms in anticipation and I give her clit one last lick before pressing the head of the phallus against her and begin easing it in.

A hiss draws my attention as the head fully enters and I flick my eyes up from the engaging sight to check on Emma. Her face is calm, though her fists are clenched tightly by her side. I lay a soft kiss on her tummy and wait for her to give me the okay to keep going. She nods once, and I push the phallus in further, watching lustfully as her folds tighten around it even as wetness seeps out and drips onto the bed.

A pained grunt escapes the blonde's mouth, and I kiss her thighs, taking a moment to admire her skin. Tiny scars and bruises are scattered here and there, pronouncing the life she has lived for the past 8 years. She couldn't look any more beautiful. "You're so beautiful, Emma. So wet. You're throbbing."

"I want to enjoy it, but it's so big… it hurts…" Emma instinctively opens her legs further, coaxing the phallus in even more so it's flush inside of her.

I watch Emma's abdomen muscles contract for a minute before slowing pulling the phallus halfway out before gently pushing it back in. I swipe my thumb over Emma's clit and her hips buck up into my hand. I swiftly attach my lips to her clit, humming at the sweetness combined with the tingling from her magic that causes wetness to flood my own core.

"Regina, I'm…"

I momentarily release her to urge her to let go and let herself feel. "Come for me, my beautiful girl."

One quick thrust of the phallus and a warm swipe over her clit sends her into a frenzy. She cries out loudly as her back arches off the bed, her hand seeking out mine and intertwining our fingers. I gently pull the phallus out and lap at her sweetness until her body goes limp against the bed.

"There. All clean," I soothe, noticing the slight blood streaked on the phallus and knowing I have taken her virginity. I quickly poof it away so as not to alarm her before crawling up the bed and laying myself next to her.

Emma's eyes flutter open as she comes back to herself. She smiles at me and I peck her on the lips. "How was it?" I ask, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Emma smiles and puts her hand in-between my thighs, gasping as she comes into contact with my silky warmth. I press her hand further, my breath hitching as she strokes my clit. "See what you do to me? Feel how wet I am for you?"

"I want to make you feel good, My Queen," Emma pleads and gently pushes two fingers into me.

I moan loudly as she releases her magic into me due to her lustful excitement, giving me a small orgasm though she's hardly touched me. Her magic almost feels as powerful as mine, if not more so. Her magic continues to pulse inside of me until it becomes almost unbearable, and I painstakingly pull her fingers out of me. Emma gives me a sly grin before sucking her fingers into her mouth and humming at the taste.

I push Emma back onto the bed, pinning her down and hungrily capturing her lips, tasting both her and myself. "You, My Dear, are absolutely ravishing." I kiss her neck in a certain spot that makes her giggle.

We lazily lay in bed for hours, our hands roaming each other's bodies and mouths claiming each other. I wonder how I ever got so lucky. What's going to happen now that I am happy? Will fate interrupt to knock me to the ground? Blue said she was looking forward to seeing what my prophecy shows… and she never said Emma wouldn't be a part of it. She saved her for a reason.

I leave all my worries behind as Emma nuzzles my neck and buries her face in my hair. "Love you," she murmurs just before she drifts off to sleep.

I soon follow, forgetting about the outside world as I hold my Swan close.

* * *

 **Sorry about the slow updates! I hope I made it up to you with this sexy scene. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Regina's POV**

The door to the chamber slams open, startling both Emma and I from sleep. I instinctively hold the girl closer from whatever has just disturbed us. "Your Majesty!" Red cries, Belle right on her heels. "We caught the traitor!"

Instantly I'm on my feet and dressed, following the two wolves down the hall who have shifted into their beastly forms and are snarling at each and every servant we come across. My heart pounds inside my chest and a nauseous feeling overwhelms me to think that one of my own has been working on the inside to sabotage me.

The throne room is abuzz with chatter but silences once we enter. I flick my cloak around me and glare at the inhabitants of the room. They all look equally nervous and terrified, as they should. They are facing a very pissed off queen.

"Who is the traitor?" I demand, my voice echoing in the room and followed by a snarl from my wolves.

The crowd parts to let the person through, and I'm surprised to see Robin holding the traitor by the arm, bow in hand and determined look on his face. It's a woman around my age, bleeding steadily from her shoulder where an arrow shot her. I walk forward and tilt the woman's chin up, gasping as I recognize the watery blue eyes of this woman.

"Rainy," I breathe, shock taking over as I stare into the face of my old servant and best friend.

Robin scowls and tightens his grip on the girl. "I caught her on the way here. She was out in the courtyard, talking to someone about poisoning the prisoner's food, which I'm assuming she was talking about Emma. So I shot her down. I tried to catch the other one as well, but she disappeared."

"Rainy, is this true?" I ask, a lump forming in my throat at the betrayal.

"Yes," Rainy answers so quietly I have to strain to hear it.

Red snarls by my side, her claws extending and teeth baring. I put my hand on her head and stroke her fur, silently instructing her to stand down. Rainy suddenly drops to her knees, a loud sob escaping her throat.

"You don't understand, Regina! I didn't want to do it! I was forced! I don't even know how to shoot a bow!"

The use of my name as a familiar term is a bit unsettling, especially now, but I ignore it. I need answers. Robin joins Emma and my guards have their bows aimed at the woman, ready to shoot if she attacks. "What do you mean?" I demand, my voice confident and terrifying.

"She has my heart. I don't know how she escaped, but she did, and she took back the castle. She wants to destroy you, and to do that, destroy the thing you love most. She knows of the prophecy, she knows of the great power you both have combined." Rainy shakes in fright, bowing her head in sorrow. "I never wanted to cause you harm. You've always been a trusted friend of mine."

"Yet you resisted," I hiss at her, causing her to shrink back in fear. "You let Her have control over you. You always did. No matter what she did to me. You stood by and w _atched_!"

"Your Majesty." Robin lays his hand on my arm to calm me down. "Who did this?"

I close my eyes, trying to control my temper and hold back the darkness inside of me. "My mother. She ripped out her servant's heart and forced her into doing her dirty work. My guess is she is the one Red saw with Rumplestiltskin. She's escaped banishment, and now she's coming after me with all the forces she can."

"Then a war we shall have." Robin steps forward on the platform, facing all my subjects and staff. "If you respect and worship your Queen, then you will join me in finding this traitor and taking her down."

I stand by his side, holding Emma's hand in mine and staring out at the crowd. "These traitors have hurt the people I care about. Emma is not my prisoner, she is my lover and your princess. Robin of Locksley and his Merry Men have vowed to protect Emma at all costs, however, they need your help."

Robin holds out an arrow as a silent promise. Soon, all the guards do the same thing. The stewards and servants kneel before me. "Long live Queen Regina and Princess Emma," they chant in unison.

I turn to Robin. "Round up as many men as you can. Find my mother and bring her here. We are going to find Rumplestiltskin."

Robin nods and hugs Emma tightly. "Be safe." He bows to me. "Take care of her, Regina."

I nod at him. "You know I will." I look to my 1st ranking guard, Cederic. "Take the traitor to the dungeons. Chain her, use the magic-restraining cuff so the Red Queen cannot get to her."

Cederic nods and drags Rainy away with the help of another guard. Rainy gives me one last pleading look to spare her, but I feel no sympathy whatsoever. No matter the circumstances, no one hurts my Swan.

Soon we are off, Emma and I riding Rociante into the night with Belle and Red flanking us in their wolf forms. Torches light up the night all around us, cries of angry men fill the air, informing all of the war to come. We have just reached the edge of the Dark Forest when Red lets out a howl and leaps forward, disappearing into the underbrush.

Beside us, Belle whimpers. I reach down to pet her fur, comforting the younger wolf. "She'll be back, Beauty."

Heavy footsteps belonging to a wolf can be heard along with horses' hooves. I light a fireball in my hand just in case it is the enemy. Red comes through the clearing first, immediately going to Belle and nuzzling her, letting her know she has returned unscathed. They both sit on either side of Rociante, patiently waiting for our mysterious visitors to come through.

A white steed comes through the trees, carrying a very un-princess-like Snow White on its back. She looks more like a bandit with her soft furs and pants, her hair pulled back into a braid. She still has her regal air about her as she sits high in the saddle with her guards flanking her on horses of their own.

"Mother, I heard of what happened. Are you alright? Is Emma okay?" Snow asks.

"We're fine now, Snow," I clip coolly, remembering our last encounter ended badly and she may be working with my mother, who always seemed to adore her.

"I'm coming with you. You are still my family, and I have heard how you have saved Emma and cared for her. If it's war to be had, then so be it. My kingdom will join yours in an alliance."

Snow climbs off her horse and holds out her hand. I reluctantly take it, shaking it in agreement. Emma climbs off the horse and wraps Snow in an embrace. A smile graces Snow's face as she hugs her back, and the sight lifts my heart. It reminds me of the very few sweet moments they had when they were young.

We enter the Dark Forest and decide to rest for the night at the place Red last saw Rumplestiltskin create a portal and pull my mother through. Snow's guards tie our horses together near the stream and stand post around us. Snow makes a fire and Emma sets out blankets for us to relax on. Red and Belle lay together nose to nose in their wolf form, giving Emma and I soft fur to lay against and keep warm.

"I'm sorry for what happened during our last visit. I overreacted," Snow apologizes as she hands out handfuls of sugar berries for us to eat.

Red and Belle sniff them as I offer a few, but they turn away, wanting to stay alert. Sugar berries are sweet and addictive, but they're also a natural sleep aide. It's best to only eat a few at a time to relax yourself.

I eat a few, instantly feeling myself relax and open up more. "I'm sorry, Snow. I should have listened to you. Emma was never meant to be my prisoner, and I never treated her as such. You were doing an honorable thing by trying to help her."

Snow nods in acceptance of my apology. "Emma is my sister. I don't want to see her hurt." Her face darkens and a shiver runs down my spine at the sight. Surely she is thinking of how Emma almost died—the whole kingdom heard about it.

"These are so good!" Emma moans and I turn to see her grab another handful to eat.

"Emma, you may want to slow down—" I'm too late to warn her as her eyelids droop and her head lolls forward.

Snow giggles as she eats another berry. "I guess she doesn't know what sugar berries are."

Emma mumbles something incoherent as I rest her head on my lap and stroke her hair. "She'll sleep well," I say fondly.

"Something's different between you too," Snow observes.

I blush and glance up at her. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you two look at each other. Especially the way you look at her. I've never seen you look at anyone like that before. It's… interesting." Snow takes a drink from her canteen and offers me some.

I take a drink and hand it back. "Do you think it's wrong, Snow? I love her, like your parents loved each other. But I practically raised her. How does that justify what I'm feeling?"

Red lets out a little grunt and when I turn to check on her she's staring at me knowingly.

"I have to agree with the wolf," Snow says. "I think those years apart changed your relationship. Besides, at least you're not actually related. And even if you were, look at the Harris family. Cousins are married to cousins, even a brother and sister rule hand in hand. Love doesn't really hold a candle to what's right and wrong. It's just a feeling. It defines you."

I gaze up at the stars, looking for the Big Dipper and Orion. I always enjoyed watching the stars growing up, and now that I'm relaxed and away from my castle, it sparks a happy feeling in my soul. It's almost as if I become happier the farther I am away from home. "When did you get so smart?" I tease.

"I had a great teacher," Snow teases right back before lying down next to the fire and drifting off to sleep.

I stay awake all night, surprisingly feeling more energized than I have been. I wake the others as the sun rises over the crest of the hill, knowing it's best to find Rumplestiltskin when he is most vulnerable. Red and Belle are the first to rise, arching their backs and yawning widely, revealing their large teeth. They bound off into the forest to hunt for breakfast outside of the Dark Forest.

I stroke my hand over Emma's face, gently coaxing her awake. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Rise and shine."

Emma sighs in her sleep as if she's protesting the idea, but after a few seconds her eyes flutter open. I lean down to kiss her, glancing over at Snow to see she's still asleep. Emma begins to kiss me back urgently. I chuckle against her mouth before pulling back.

"Later, My Swan. Right now, we need to find that pesky Rumple and execute my mother once and for all."

Snow awakens with a sleepy yawn and goes to fill our canteens with fresh water. Red and Belle come back in their human forms with rabbits and begin cooking them for our breakfast. I notice the troubled look on Emma's face and I frown.

"Do you have to kill her?" Emma asks in a soft tone, reminding me that she is still a child in some ways and her heart is lighter than mine.

"She is declaring war on our kingdom and has tried to kill you multiple times, most likely the Queen, as well," Red cuts in as the scent of fresh meat fills the air. "It's the highest act of treason there is, and it cannot go unpunished."

Beside her, Belle hums in agreement. I don't miss the subtle glide of Belle's hand across the small of Red's back, helping her keep her emotions in check. Red gives her a small smile before putting her attention back on our breakfast. There is something there… perhaps a wolf connection?

Emma seems to agree, though she is rather quiet as we eat our breakfast. Soon we're back in the saddle on the way to Rumplestiltskin's lair, and all ill-talk of executions are cut short. The horses become spooked a little ways in, and the tension in the air thickens as the guards become uneasy as well.

Emma keeps Rociante calm by stroking his mane and whispering soothing words to him while Red and Belle trot ahead, unafraid of what is to come. We again stop at the bottom of the rocky cliff, and Snow orders her guards to stay while we begin to climb.

I give Emma a playful grin. "Think you can climb by yourself this time?"

Emma gives me a mock glare. "Haha," she comments as she pulls herself up.

I can't help but stare at the muscles rippling throughout her biceps as she effortlessly hoists herself up. She isn't a little girl anymore, that is clear. The dedication and self-preservation she possesses is admirable, and I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Emma is the one to grin at me as I can't seem to hoist myself over the edge. She pulls me up with one arm, flexing on purpose as she notices where my eyes are. "Who needs help now, Your Majesty?"

Belle and Red chuckle while Snow smiles knowingly. I pull Emma close, my lips brushing her ear. "Just wait until we get home. Then we'll see who has the strongest endurance."

Emma gulps and I pull away, brushing the dirt off my outfit. "Shall we?"

Before we can step inside the cave, Rumplestiltskin appears with a maniacal giggle. "Oh yes, you shall."

Belle and Red shift, Snow loads an arrow into her bow, and I light a fireball in the palm of my hand. Emma stands in front of me protectively, the small dagger strapped to her thigh glinting in the sunlight. Rumple claps his hands in mock appreciation for our efforts. "Well done! You sure prepared yourself for finding me, didn't you?"

I shiver as he locks eyes with me. Something behind those yellow, lizard-like orbs is frighteningly familiar. "Too bad I'm not Rumplestiltskin," he snarls.

I don't have time to process what he means before the world spins and everything goes dark.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it has been literally forever since I updated, and I am truly sorry. I just haven't had the motivation. I'm in a really tough place right now emotionally, and it seems like even everyday tasks are difficult to do. So updating might be slow, but bear with me. I'm trying. Also, this chapter may be triggering, as again there is sexual abuse, though you already knew that when you started this story.**

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

I open my eyes to see Rumple has transported us to his lair. The cave is dimly lit with magical vials glowing on shelves and torches lighting the walls. I realize I am standing and try to step forward, only to hear the rattling of chains. I look down to see my ankles are shackled together and my hands are shacked above my head, connected to the wall.

I look to my right to see Snow in the same predicament as I. Belle and Red are in small cages, turned back to their human forms. By the stench of magic in the air, I can assume they won't be able to shift. Regina is in the center of the room, tied to a chair unlike the rest of us. Rumplestiltskin is nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks as she notices I'm conscious.

"I'm okay. You?"

Snow nods her affirmative. I set my sights on Regina and pull against my metal restraints as hard as I can. "Regina!" I say, my voice echoing in the cave. Her shoulders twitch as she subconsciously hears my voice, but she doesn't wake.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my magic as Snow keeps calling her name, trying to bring her back to herself. The familiar tingle of magic ripples through my body, stretching outward. I cry out in pain as the shackles on my ankles and wrists begin to heat up. The tingling disappears as my magic wanes, leaving me exhausted. I should have known better—we're in the Dark One's lair. Of course he would go through preventative measures to make sure any attempts to use magic would fail.

"Dark One, I command you to appear!" I yell.

Regina rouses at the same time Red and Belle do. The two wolves immediately begin to claw their way out even in their human forms, but whine as they find they're trapped. Regina meets my eyes in the dim lighting, her gaze flicking up and down my body to reassure herself that I'm okay.

"We're alright," I say to her, checking her over as well.

A high-pitched giggle can be heard surrounding us. A plume of black smoke appears to reveal Rumplestiltskin. The man grins at me, yellow teeth stretched out in a Cheshire-cat like fashion. "My beautiful Swan has grown up."

He steps forward and runs the back of his hands across my face. I pull my head back so fast it knocks into the stone wall behind me, affecting my vision for a second. Rumple pulls his hands away and looks between me and Regina.

"The prophecy has been right so far. But it hasn't been fulfilled yet!" The imp holds up a finger.

"Who the hell are you?" Regina snarls.

Rumple turns to smile at her. "Do you live under a rock, Your Majesty? Surely you haven't forgotten me? For you know my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter!" I spit, infuriated that he would imply so. "I simply share your blood."

"And my magic," Rumplestiltskin adds.

Regina glares at the imp. "No. Before you knocked us out, you said you were someone else. Now reveal yourself or—"

"Or what? You'll send your mighty wolves after me? Throw a fireball at my face?" The man grins in the dim light, knowing full well Regina can't force him to do anything.

"What do you want with us?" I ask, raising my chin defiantly.

Rumple saunters over to me, pointing in Regina's direction. "I want to hurt her and make her suffer the way she made me."

My brow furrows in confusion as a crease appears on my forehead. "She has done nothing to you. It should be me you're after."

Rumple giggles dementedly. "Oh you poor, naïve, _foolish_ child. You see, I am after you. But not for the reason you think."

I watch in shock and confusion as black smoke surrounds Rumple, changing him into someone else. Now a beautiful, older woman stands in his place, looking eerily familiar and similar to Regina. She's dressed in a midnight blue ball gown, her reddish-brunette locks pulled up in a tight bun and alleviating some of the wrinkles on her face.

"I knew it!" Regina spits, struggling against the ropes holding her in place.

The woman flicks her wrist and Regina's mouth closes against her will. "Do shut up, Dear. I want to chat with your Swan for a while."

"Leave her alone!" I demand, fear evident in my tone as I worriedly look at my queen.

The woman grabs my chin and forces me to focus my attention on her. "Hush, little one. She is just fine. She's used to it."

I want to slap the smirk off her face. What Regina told me all those years ago was true—her mother truly was abusive and evil. And her magic is what made her that way. It turned her into a monster. It all makes sense now—Regina sent us away because she was afraid she was turning into her mother and she would hurt us. But in doing so, she only hurt herself. And this woman was the cause of it all.

"Regina banished you. She sent you away years ago," Snow speaks.

"Oh yes. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Wonderland was a glorious place to be banished—I became the Queen of Hearts and ruled the whole land. Heads rolled and armies stood tall in my kingdom." The woman smiles at me so kindly I almost forget how evil she is. It's Regina's exact smile.

"Why did you return then, Cora?" Snow asks in her regal voice. I admire her ability to fall into her position of power even when captured. She was always meant to be a ruler.

"You," Cora says to me. "A little fairy told me of the great prophecy you were a part of, one involving my daughter. She had told me the news came from the Enchanted Forest. The offspring of the Dark One would rule the land hand-in-hand with the Queen and they would grow to become the most powerful rulers every realm ever knew. Your story will go on for centuries."

I gasp as Cora presses her hand into my chest and cradles my heart. The sensation makes me weak, and I sag in my chains. Her hold tightens slightly, giving me the sensation of slowly suffocating. Behind her mother, Regina struggles in her bonds again though she can't say a word.

"You, My Dear, are full of power. Full of promise." Cora pulls her hand out and takes my heart along with it.

My eyes widen at the sight and my brain freezes. I'm both horrified and intrigued to see my glowing organ outside of my chest. I've seen it before, but it never has belonged to me. One hard squeeze and I will be joining the old king and queen of this kingdom.

Cora doesn't end me, however. She studies my heart, a soft smile on her face. "I was going to kill you," she starts, still staring at the organ, "but I realize you are far too valuable to dispose of. It's apparent you love my daughter and unfortunately, love is weakness—" the woman squeezes my heart and I cry out at the painful feeling in my empty chest, "—but I think with the right amount of nurturing and guidance you will fit into my kingdom quite nicely. Especially now that the Dark One is dead."

I'm surprised to feel a wave of sadness come over me. Rumplestiltskin was a horrible being and an even worse father, but he didn't deserve to die. He was just consumed by power instead of love. I send up a quick prayer, hoping he and Baelfire are together and happy. He always will be my papa, and I can't change the feeling of love I have for the man he once was.

"It's over, Cora. Both mine and Regina's guards are hunting for you and they _will_ find you. Do the right thing for once," Snow pleads.

Cora grabs a small box off the shelf and puts my heart in it, carefully cradling it in one hand while grabbing a felt hat off the shelf with the other. She tosses it on the ground and it begins to spin, purple magic swirling around it and creating a whirlwind.

In an instant, my chains are gone and I am free. I rush to Regina and kiss her gently, cradling her face in my hands. "I will be back. I promise. I love you."

Regina's eyes glisten with tears and she gives me a slight nod. She will fight like hell to get me back, this I know. Cora pulls me away from her, toward the swirling purple vortex.

"Come along, Dear. There's no need for goodbyes. She never loved you anyway, she has been incapable of that ever since I killed that stable boy. She wants you for your power."

 _No, you do. Regina loves me—I can feel it._

The magic sweeps us away from this land, Regina's face the last I see before I'm being consumed by this new power.

When the world stops spinning, I open my eyes to sunlight. I gasp at the sights around me. Large hedge mazes surround us, multiple-colored flowers as big as trees tower overhead, flying caterpillars blow smoke rings of different colors. Although I can't quite understand their chatter, I can tell by the way they hum and hurry along they know the queen has arrived.

"It's quite breathtaking, isn't it?" Cora says, startling me from my view of this perfect world.

I look at her to see she is now dressed in a red and black checkered ball gown, her hair pulled up into an extravagant bun with a small, diamond tiara sitting atop it. A few strands of hair frame her face, making her seem younger somehow. And those eyes… they're Regina's eyes all the same, but they are cruel. Hardened by years of practice.

"Come along. We'll get you settled in your new home." I have no choice but to follow as Cora walks ahead of me, the hedge mazes surrounded us opening a path and imprisoning me.

We arrive at a large, black castle similar to Regina's but a little… off. The floors are black and white and the walls are covered in mirrors, disorienting whoever dares look within them. I press my hand against one and gasp when my hand falls through as if the solid surface is a silver river.

"Careful," Cora warns as she pulls me back. "Step into one of those and you'll really be lost. It's the same world as here, only everything is upside down." The woman smiles at my bewildered expression. "I've sent many incompetent staff there."

I hold back a shiver at the thought and follow her up the white marble stairs to a long, red-carpeted hallway. Cora stops in front of a heavy wooden door and pushes it open, revealing a regal chamber decorated in red all except for the four-poster bed, which, to my dismay, has a headboard shaped like an elegant swan. She was expecting me. She was planning this.

Cora turns to me with a wide smile, spreading her arms outwards in a striking gesture. "Well? Fitting, isn't it?"

I swallow my bitter remark and fight to stay on her good side. I need to get back to Regina. To do that, I need to be submissive. I need to survive. "It's almost too much," I answer.

Cora's smile flickers, her eyes shimmer with something almost like anger. Then the mask is back in place and she's her faux charming self once more. "Don't be humble, Dear. This is your home, and you are a princess."

I sit at the edge of the bed, taking in my surroundings. The room is lit with candles and help from the small window that illuminates the red carpet like a rainbow. Gowns similar to Cora's hang in the closet, and there is even a small bookshelf set up. I'm mildly irritated to see I don't have my own bathing area. It means I have to be closer to Cora rather than having my own space.

As if reading my mind, Cora steps forward. "You will be sharing my bathing room with me. The servants have their own quarters, they only clean and prepare it."

I don't fight as Cora leans down and presses her lips to mine, but I do gasp at the shock. The woman bites down on my lip hard, forcing her tongue into my mouth to caress mine. I'm so overwhelmed by the kiss I hardly notice being pushed down onto my back against the bed. Instantly my mind goes into panic-mode.

 _Good girl. See, it isn't so bad when you don't fight, is it? You stay quiet and it will all be over soon._

 _But it hurts!_

 _Hush and pay your dues to your king. You speak one more word I will show you the true meaning of pain._

I reach my hands up, trying to push Cora off me and regain some control. With the way she is straddling me, it feels like I can't breathe. The queen quickly pins my arms at my sides beneath her knees and brings a hand up to rest on my throat.

"Calm," she orders, her voice sickeningly sweet yet a warning all the same.

I want to scream, to fight, to throw her off me and beat her head against the wall until nothing is left. This woman is a monster—as bad as Rumplestiltskin was, if not worse. At least he had a conscious for his own children, whereas Cora abused her only daughter for years out of the sheer pleasure. But I find myself reverting to my younger years, my brain unable to process the flashbacks of hell I endured.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimper as I feel her hand on my throat press down just slightly.

And to my surprise, Cora laughs. "Oh, my dear child. You are just like my daughter; do you know that?"

 _Better to be like her than like you. Regina has a good soul and a golden heart. You are fueled with rage and a blackness that steals my very breath._

"Tell me; has the queen managed to steal your innocence? Or was it stolen by those Merry Men?"

"It was stolen long before I met either of them," I answer quietly.

Cora laughs again as if I just told her a delightful little word of gossip. "I knew that king was a sick man. No wonder you never spoke."

The woman leans down and presses a tender kiss to my lips. "You are in my kingdom now. You will respect me by giving up every part of yourself. I'll be gentle. I promise."

She takes back those words the instant I surrender. I'm flipped over onto my stomach, spread-eagled with invisible ropes holding me in place. A few smacks to my ass make me yelp and attempt to squirm. Cora just hums appreciatively as my skin begins to heat up with every strike. And soon, I'm surprised to find myself enjoying it.

Spread open, tied down, shown no respect or mercy. My captor only cares for herself. It's the ultimate déjà vu, and as her teeth sink into my shoulder and fingers slide through the wet heat between my thighs, I moan loudly and arch my back as far as the restraints will allow.

"Regina was never like this. She fought until the very end, even as I forced orgasm after orgasm from her." Cora roughly plunges 3 fingers inside of me all at once. It hurts, but I find myself aching, wanting more. Wanting it to be rougher, wanting it to hurt more. Regina had been too gentle, I now realize. I have been conditioned to endure the pain and enjoy it.

"Yes, you are for more superior, My Swan," Cora muses as she thrusts faster, wet sounds accompanying the friction of her fingers as she begins to grind her panty-less self against my thigh. "Your magic is very powerful… it's growing as is your release..."

I open my mouth to beg for more, but Cora slaps her hand over my mouth. "No talking. You may scream, cry, cum _all over me,_ but if you utter a single word my daughter dies."

She tears her hand away and I press my face into the bed, stifling the words that are begging to come out. As much as I want to kill this woman, I want her, _need her,_ to keep fucking me. I pant as her fingers are pulled out of me with a wet sound, feeling my own juices run down my thighs.

 _Regina. It's Regina. She's the one fucking you. Her hands are touching you, making you moan like a cheap tavern girl. Regina Regina Regina._

A cold and solid phallus-like object presses against my warm pussy, teasing me. My hips move back against it for a moment before the restraints are tightened and I'm pinned harder into the bed. She wants me helpless with zero control.

"A phallus made of solid gold. Perhaps my most prized possession in my kingdom," Cora speaks as she shoves it in to the hilt.

I scream at the cold, yet burning, unforgiving pain. My sex clenches around it, wiling it to move, to draw it in further. My body is enjoying being raped, I realize, and despair washes over me at the thought. How can Regina love someone so sick and demented?

"That's right you little harlot. You scream as loud as you can and let my subjects know of who you belong to. Of who is fucking you so deep and satisfying," Cora demands, starting a fast pace that has the bed rocking and our hips slapping together.

Again and again my pussy is ravished until I can no longer scream. I'm forced to cum over and over, my lips flowering open against the phallus and my juices squirting onto the queen and the bed. A nauseous feeling comes over me, and I realize she's pressing into my cervix, into my womb. My body gives one more orgasm, spasming against the golden phallus deep inside, before the world fades away into nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Regina's POV**

Snow is the first to break her binds, much to my surprise. When Cora and Emma disappeared into the world I had banished my mother into, she had left us to die. A long time passes before a _thud_ is heard as Snow falls to the ground. "Finally!" Snow exclaims, exhausted yet relieved.

"You're hurt," I observe, seeing her wrists are raw and bleeding from the struggle.

Snow frees me and then the wolves, obviously in pain but remaining collected, the way one of royal status should. Though Emma's disappearance is my main worry, I can't help but fret about her injuries. They could become infected easily, especially in this damp and moist area.

"Red, Belle, lead us out of here," I command, finding I have not enough strength to use my magic.

The women shift into their wolf forms. Red whines and approaches the hat, sniffing around it and trying to find a way to activate the portal. Belle nuzzles her gently, letting out a whine of her own that is higher pitched. The act of comfort must have reassured Red, for she bows her head at me, her yellow eyes glinting in the darkness, before turning toward the entrance of the cave and leading the way out.

With the wolves tirelessly leading the way, we reach the castle quicker than the time it took to reach the Dark Forest. As expected, the guards and most other staff are in a panic, as they had failed at their attempts to bring my mother to me as I had commanded.

Cedric is first to approach me, worry etched onto his young yet rugged face, making him appear years older. "Your Majesty, I am sorry to report that we have not found the Red Queen as you commanded." The man bows his head while the rest of the guards watch.

I glance at the young woman behind him, very pregnant and trying to soothe the obviously distressed little boy wriggling about in her arms. "You attempted to do what I asked of you. I am proud of all of my guards for serving me with such unwavering loyalty."

Cedric looks up in surprise, then bows his head once more. "Thank you, Your Majesty. But what of the Red Queen? What of Rumplestiltskin?"

I quickly round up the rest of my staff in the throne room to share the news. "Rumplestiltskin is dead. The Red Queen has killed him and tricked me and my wolves into captivity. She revealed her true form and has taken Emma back to the world she was banished to. I expect each of you to keep doing your duties as usual. My daughter, Princess Snow of the Northern Region, will be staying here and she will be treated with the utmost respect."

Robin appears in the crowd, surrounded by his merry men. "So you're suggesting letting Emma go? Putting a halt to the search party?"

"We need magic to find her. I will be calling upon a trusted ally for help. You and your men may stay or go back to the forest as you please. However, I promise you this—I _will_ find her if it is the last thing I do."

The meeting is adjourned, and I lead Snow back to my chamber to attend to her wounds, the wolves and Robin right on my heels. "How can you not know of the land you banished your mother to?" Robin asks in irritation.

"I wasn't thinking. All I wanted was to get rid of her."

"And look what good that did you," Robin snaps. My eyes flick to the man who gently pulls him back, whispering something in his ear that seems to calm him. He must be the one that fell down the rabbit hole.

"What do you suggest we do?" Robin asks in a much calmer tone.

Belle steps forward. "Excuse me for interrupting, Your Majesty, but I would say your first clue to where Emma is, is from your newest prisoner."

My eyes light up in agreement. "Of course! Agile thinking, Beauty." I offer the girl a smile and she blushes at the praise.

I start to head out the door to interrogate Rainy, but I notice Snow standing uncomfortably, trying hard not to rub her injured wrists. I nod to Robin and the man with him. "You and your partner go start the interrogation. You may use any of the weapons you wish, but please do not kill her."

The man next to Robin grins, his eyes sparkling with respect and excitement. "Well now, I sure do fancy you better than a few weeks ago." He holds out his hand for me to shake. "The name's Will. Robin is my special mate, and I am pleased to be part of your alliance."

I accept his hand and watch them off before sitting Snow down on a chair and conjuring up some salve to treat her wounds. Snow tenses as the salve is applied, her face contorting in pain, however, she does not pull away.

"You're very strong, Snow," I tell her, trying to distract her from the pain and praise her for freeing us.

"I know of what happened to my father," she says, slightly relaxing as the salve seems to cool the pain.

I look up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Snow holds out her wrists for me to wrap. "I know what he did to Emma and me when we were children. And of how you executed him."

A wave of guilt washes over me. I have no idea how she found out, perhaps Emma told her on our way to the Dark One's lair after I had fallen asleep. Now I realize it doesn't matter. I hid the truth and now need to face the consequences.

"I'm sorry, Snow," I apologize.

I'm surprised to feel her take my hands in her own. "I'm not. You protected us the only way you knew how. My mother would have done the same. I was always rather suspicious, as little pieces of memory would come back to me for an instant. But when I asked Grandmother and Grandfather about them, they wouldn't have any idea."

"I wiped the memories of everyone in the kingdom except for Emma. She wanted to remember, as she thought it made her a stronger person. I just thought he shouldn't be allowed praise and worship. He didn't deserve to be remembered. Not after what he did for years."

"I forgive you," Snow says, pulling me into an embrace. "And I miss you. Do you think after we find Emma and take down your mother, that I can come back?"

My heart lifts at the question and I hug her tighter. "Of course. You were always meant to be here."

I send Snow off to get some food with Red and Belle, not wanting to expose her to the horrors of what happens to prisoners, as I know she believes in kindness and mercy rather than cruel and just punishment. When I arrive, Robin is watching as Will interrogates Rainy, swinging a whip around though he never touches her with it.

The servant's eyes light up in foolish hope as she sees me. "I swear I don't know anything of where the queen was planning to take her!"

I step forward, grabbing the whip as Will passes it off to me. "You have to know, Rainy. Without you as her all-knowing right hand, she would never have gotten close to Emma in the first place."

"I don't!"

Snow enters, flanked by the wolves, a hardened mask in place of her normally cheerful demeanor. "You will tell the queen of what you know. Or these wolves are going to take turns ripping off parts of your body, piece by piece." The young princess raises an eyebrow at the bound servant as Red snarls in warning. "Well, then. How about we have ourselves a chat?"

 **Emma's POV**

Cora lets out one last grunt before she comes, her favored golden dildo embedded deep in my ass, a place that should never be touched. I don't have the strength to move as she removes it and climbs off me. I don't know if it's been days or hours since I was brought here, all I know the brutal fucking has not stopped.

"That was quite satisfactory, My Swan." I shiver as Cora slides a finger through my wetness, my body over-sensitive from not having cum, being unable to with the only stimulation being around my ass. "It seems as though you haven't begun to enjoy my lessons."

"If you allow me a small break, then I may perform to your satisfaction," I weakly state, my body silently complaining from lack of food and rest.

It seems as though Cora is going to retort, but she changes her mind. "You will bathe with me now. I cannot keep using this dirty bedding. Come."

When I don't move, I feel the familiar pain in my chest that is a result of Cora squeezing my heart. I release a whimper of pain and clamber onto my feet, the ache between my thighs becoming more painful with each step I take. Cora smiles brightly at me before tucking my heart back into its box and leading me to her bathing chamber.

"Undress me," she commands, referring to the corset she had been wearing underneath her heavy-layered dress.

I undo the silk ribbons slowly, my clumsy fingers unused to such garments. When the corset is finally taken off, I shiver as I notice the gleaming wetness still in between Cora's thighs. She certainly holds no shame to how she abuses people.

Cora pulls me over to the large bathing pool, sinking into it with a contented sigh. I slowly climb in, instantly relaxing as the hot water soothes my aches and pains. I quickly open my eyes once I realized I've closed them to see Cora grinning at me. I tense and she notices.

"Just relax, Emma," she purrs, scooting so close to me our thighs touch. My name sounds so eerie coming from her mouth, like a shoe on the wrong foot. It just didn't fit. "You did well, though you are still in training," she adds.

"What do you want me for?" I'm bold enough to ask. "How is me being here hurting Regina?"

The woman cocks her head from side to side, straightening out the kinks in her neck undoubtedly from fucking me for so many uninterrupted hours. I wonder if she has duties to uphold in this kingdom, or if she simply lays around all day.

"You are very powerful. It's a shame your brother wasn't strong enough to survive, the both of you would have been marvelous for my kingdom."

I bristle at the mention of Bae. "How do you know him? He died years ago, before I came to live at the castle."

Cora glares at me in annoyance, obviously not used to having such bold prisoners. "When I killed Rumplestiltskin and inhabited him, I relived his life. I know you were meant to be his undoing, though I've changed that prophecy myself." The woman grabs a cloth and thrusts it into my hands. "Wash me."

I grit my teeth, but do as I'm told, starting at her shoulders and working my way down her back. I imagine it's Regina here with me, boasting about her sun-kissed skin due to lounging about in her rose garden all afternoon. It's hard to imagine since Cora's skin is so pale (it's as if she never goes outside), but when I close my eyes Regina is right in the front of my mind.

"The mere fact that I am alive and am doing God knows what to you in a land she doesn't know of is enough for me. My kingdom is strong, but with you, the Dark One's child, it will become invincible," Cora answers.

I gasp as she turns around to face me, pressing my hand holding the cloth into her sex. "You can't forget to wash here, dear."

I begin doing so, a blush creeping up my cheeks as Cora begins rubbing against me, matching my movements. "Harder!" She orders, shoving my hand into her and causing the water to slosh and ripple around us.

She throws her head back and lets out a loud moan, using my hand as her personal toy, an extension from me. In a way I'm glad, as I can disconnect my mind from reality and escape this sexual torment. I focus on Regina, the memories I made with her from when we first met to the night she claimed me as hers. Remembering the anger and heartbreak etched on her face as we were torn apart.

Suddenly, I feel my magic tingle inside of me. Cora doesn't seem to notice though her moans become louder and her movements faster. I focus on Regina again, feeling that tiny tingle becoming a strand, reaching out through time and space to connect with her. I gasp as I feel her connect with me as though we are holding hands through our mind.

"Regina!" I exclaim excitedly, knowing she can feel me just as strongly. I only realize I have spoken aloud when I feel a hand pressing against my throat, cutting off my supply of oxygen.

The magical connection is broken with a harsh snap like a rubber band let loose as I gasp for air, my trachea slowly being crushed underneath the woman's grip. Her eyes are hardened, glinting with anger. "What are you doing?" She snarls, though she must not be expecting an answer from the way she's cutting off my airway.

My hands come up to claw at her, my eyes bulging in fear, the tingling sensation of my magic long gone, replaced only by the fear of death. For I know from the look in her eyes that she wants to do it. But she doesn't. Just as I'm on the verge of passing out, blackness hovering over my vision and turning her into a large black blur, she lets go.

I grasp onto the edges of the bathing pool with both hands and greedily suck air into my lungs. It burns like no other, but my brain thanks me as the alarm bells stop ringing. When I am able to focus, I see Cora staring at me curiously. A moment earlier she was ready to kill me, but now she looks like a little lost puppy (minus the innocent eyes).

"You were using your magic to try and connect with my daughter," she states slowly, as if trying to wrap her mind around the concept.

I dip my head in faux shame and lower my eyes though inside I am dancing in victory. "I am sorry, My Queen. I am grateful you have allowed me to be a part of your kingdom, and I should not have taken control the way I did."

And just like I expected, my ridiculously candy-coated speech works. Cora sniffs callously, not accepting nor ridiculing my apology. "You were able to connect with her. Peculiar, magic does not reach across worlds; or at least it shouldn't."

The woman abruptly stands, causing the water to slosh and ripple once more as she wraps herself in a towel. "No matter. You won't be doing that again." She's fully clothed before I even have a chance to exit the pool. She grabs my arm and I feel a white-hot burning sensation in my wrist as a gold band wraps around it. Instantly I can feel my magic blocked by an invisible wall. "Until I have you fully trained, you will be restricted from all of your power."

Holding tight to my wrist, she drags me along (while I'm still stark naked) out of the castle and to a gazebo structure that is attached to the front. The gazebo itself is made of pure gold with red trimming delicately wrapping around the frame. The floor of it is the same dizzy black and white checkered color as inside the castle. A gold throne sits in the middle of it, fit for a queen to address an audience.

And, as Cora forces me to my knees in front of the throne facing outwards, I realize that's exactly what she has planned. How so many people arrived in mere seconds, I do not know. Perhaps they had been standing there for hours, eagerly waiting for a glimpse of their precious queen. I notice they are all dressed oddly, the same theme of red, white, black, and gold showing through their outfits.

A man is dressed in a red suit with gold trimming and a white hat, his eyes unfocused and wild, as if he had too many coffee beans. His grin borders on maniacal as his teeth stand out from his thin lips. A very short woman is standing beside him, her hair flaming orange and piled at the top of her head in two large buns. It's violently bright as opposed to her pale skin. Her lips shine with a red sheen and she stares down at me in disgust. But not all of them are human, no. There is a child-sized, anxious white rabbit, two seemingly twin-like creatures that stand stupidly with their large bellies and striped shirts, purposefully bumping into each other. There are too many creatures to count.

Cora distracts me from my staring, her voice echoing in the large area and carrying out to her guests. "This, is my Swan. She is a prisoner, but she is destined for greatness. However—" the woman glances down at me as if I am scum at the bottom of her shoe, and I am suddenly painfully aware of my nakedness. That's probably why everyone seems so giddy. "she has gone against me in a fight for dominance and she will be punished."

My eyes widen at the sight of the flogging whip in her hand. It is similar to the one Regina threatened me with, only the tip is metal, designed for causing cruel, long-lasting damage. I don't doubt this woman will use it on me, unlike Regina whose punishment turned out to be not such a punishment.

"Behold and observe, as this could happen to any who dare cross my judgement," Cora warns before bringing the whip down on my back.

It strikes me right in between the shoulder blades, and I bite my tongue to hold back a cry. She wants to teach me (and her subjects) a lesson, and me breaking and crying is how she plans to do it. Like hell if I will give her the satisfaction.

Cora drones on as strike after strike cuts into my flesh and causes blood to flow and stain the floor beneath my knees. I hold my head up high, staring just behind the crowd and focusing on the lessons I was taught by my merry men. I am strong enough to take a simple flogging.

I don't notice the flogging has stopped until the crowd begins to depart, murmuring amongst themselves. Strangely enough, the anxious white rabbit is the last to go, wringing his paws together and casting me worried looks through his lone spectacle over his left eye. Then he too hops away, leaving me alone with the queen once more.

"You will stay here for the rest of the day, Prisoner, until the sun has disappeared beyond the horizon. If you are not dead when I return, your training will begin." Cora pets my hair once before leaving.

I stare out at this beautiful yet cursed world, hating every inch of it. I keep my chin level and gaze straight ahead in case the queen is watching my reaction now that I am alone. I will survive this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Regina's POV**

I can't help but stare in shock as Snow addresses Rainy, her sweet, queen-like demeanor replaced with how I used to be. Her face is hardened with anger, the slightest glimpse of pain hidden behind forest green eyes. It seems I didn't have to protect her after all. She's all too eager to assist in this interrogation and bring Emma home. It's equally parts unsettling and admirable, and I find myself taking a step back, afraid of what she might do.

Snow stands in front of Rainy, putting a finger in under the woman's chin and forcing her to look upon her face. "Talk," she orders, her voice soft yet demanding all at once.

Rainy swallows hard, her eyes flicking toward me. "The queen involved me in her scheme to kill Emma and hurt her own daughter, but she only appointed me to work within Regina's kingdom and follow her instructions she gave me while she went to overthrow Rumplestiltskin."

I jump along with Rainy as Snow strikes her hard across the face, the sound echoing within the dungeon and stunning us all into a deeper silence. "You will address Regina as your _queen_ , not informally. You do not deserve to call her by her name after all you have done!" Snow spits.

"I—I'm sorry!" Rainy cries, her voice cracking in despair.

"Then you will tell me what you know!" Snow snaps her fingers and Red leaps forward, sinking her teeth into the prisoner's leg and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Wait!" I command, prompting all heads to turn toward me. I look to Red, whose eyes still glow bright though she no longer looks ferocious. "Won't biting her turn her into a wolf?"

Belle morphs back into her human form. "The prisoner is immune. She is not a wolf, but someone of her bloodline—an ancestor most likely—carries the blood of an omega. She can't be turned."

I smile brightly at her, slightly bothered that this gem of right hand has been kept hidden from me for so long. "Beauty, you are truly a scholar."

As she usually does when I offer her the slightest praise, Belle blushes. "I do love my books, but my wolf is who knows the information about the prisoner."

I loop my arm through hers, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek much to the dismay of Red, who whimpers at witnessing the display of affection. "You make me proud." The words cause her eyes to glow a brighter blue hue.

"May we continue with the interrogation, My Queen?" Snow asks, pulling me and Belle out of our shared moment.

I look to Belle. "What do you say?"

Belle shifts back into her beast half and joins Red, nuzzling the other wolf's nose before giving a warning snap of her jaws to Rainy's arm. The woman shrinks back in fear as much as her restraints will allow and winces as the action causes the wound on her leg to ooze fresh blood.

I step forward as Snow goes to speak again, sensing her frustration and just now realizing she is quick to act upon it. It's a valuable tactic to have in such a high status of power (to reinforce the fact to those below you that no acts will go without consequences), but the prisoner seems to be at her breaking point.

"Please," Rainy whimpers, her pitiful brown eyes filling with tears and causing warm tears to spill down her cheeks. "Have mercy."

"Wonderland!" Will shouts, startling all of us.

Robin looks at his lover as if he has grown a second head. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Will looks excited now, as if he has found gold. "I chased Alice down the Rabbit Hole to Wonderland. You!" He points at Rainy. "I've seen you there."

The prisoner looks terrified and more than guilty at being caught. "That was years ago… before I ever came to work for the Mills house."

My mouth falls open in shock. The location of Emma and my mother wasn't so mysterious after all. I remember when we were young, Rainy would tell me unbelievable tales of a land she arrived from. Though I didn't believe they were true, I hung on her every word. It only makes sense that I would send my mother to the place I always dreamed of visiting subconsciously. And when she returned, she recruited the one person she knew who was familiar with the ways of Wonderland inside and out so she may escape there.

I signal to Red to attack her again for withholding the truth. This time, the wolf clamps down on her knee, pulling the joint from its socket with a slight tug as if it were a rope rather than a human body part. It equally disgusts and satisfies me. The prisoner gives one last cry of pain before going limp, the shock from the pain sending her unconscious. Red sniffs the woman before morphing back to her human self. She catches Belle staring and coyly wipes blood from the corner of her mouth.

Will, meanwhile, is already headed for the staircase. "I know a way to Wonderland. And it doesn't involve magic."

"What way is that?" I ask.

Will turns and gives me a cheeky grin, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Why, the Rabbit Hole, of course."

The sun is just setting in the sky when we arrive in the middle of the woods. We're all coated in dirt, our clothes stained and faces sweaty from the heat of the evening sun. I look around the seemingly empty forest, unamused, while Red and Belle sniff the forest floor in their wolf forms.

Will points to a heavy brush of leaves and branches. "There."

He and Robin move the debris while Red and Belle paw at the Earth until a large hole is revealed. We all stare at it in silence, hesitant to jump and wondering if this will actually lead anywhere of if it will break our necks trying to attempt it.

Will holds out his hand for Robin to take. "Shall we?"

Robin immediately takes Will's hand but glances toward me in apprehension, his eyebrow quirked as if to say, "Is what we're about to do crazy?"

Will notices his hesitance and kisses his cheek. "You ready for another adventure, mate?"

Robin grins at me. "I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Nope," Will comments just before jumping into the hole, still holding tightly to Robin's hand.

Belle and Red now in their human forms grab each other's hands and Snow's and then reach for mine. I offer them a smile, trying to mask the sheer terror I am feeling inside. Then we jump.

 **Emma's POV**

Hours upon hours of kneeling on the hard, unforgiving, dizzying checkered floor has caused my joints to ache and my muscles to turn into jelly from the chains keeping me in the same position. The steady flow of my blood from the lash marks across my back and shoulders has turned to a trickle, most of the blood has dried and tightened the skin around the wounds.

The sun is just setting in the sky, the towering flowers stretching toward the ground to prepare for the oncoming night, and the flying caterpillars are seen less and less as minutes go by. The sun's rays shining down on my face are making me extremely tired; either that, or the blood loss is sending me into a state of unconsciousness. Regina floats across my mind like a pebble skimming the surface of a river. In my mind's eye she's happy and safe with a fierce look in her eye that reminds me of the night I gave myself to her.

I try to reach out with my mind again, willing my magic outward to reach across realms and find within the one I'm trying to come home to. _Home._ I never thought I would come to accept that large castle as home, with the abuse that came with my childhood and then being sent away by the one person I allowed myself to trust. But as I think about it, a warm feeling inside of me reassures me that I'm right. My magic begins to expand, but a white-hot searing pain in my wrist yanks it back into my body. I yelp in pain, glaring down at the gold band hiding the raw skin underneath. I always hated my magic and feared what it could do, but now that it's restricted I feel as though a part of myself is gone.

The sound of footsteps attracts my attention, and I stare at the white pillar to the left of me. It can't be Cora, as she wouldn't bother with hiding. Perhaps it's Regina? Maybe my small use of magic was enough to clue her into my location? I listen closer. No, that can't be right. Those aren't human footsteps.

Sure enough, a creature peeks around the pillar at me. From the lone spectacle and white fur, I realize it's the white rabbit who witnessed my punishment. He takes a step forward, his long feet closing the distance between us. Neither of us says anything, and I eye him warily. He is wringing his paws together and his whiskers are quivering along with the rest of his body.

I break the silence first. "Did She order you to check on me?"

The rabbit jumps as if taken by surprise, though my voice is barely above a whisper from dehydration. He glances around nervously, his ears flattened on his head. When he's sure the coast is clear, he answers me. "I come to rescue you. I knew the queen was bringing you here, and I also knew this was the only chance to help you escape."

 _Does everyone have magic? Is that why it's so easy to travel realms and communicate with each other?_

I'm immediately on the defense. This rabbit knew Cora was bringing me here. This could be a trap in which there is no escape. "How do you know this?" I ask, raising my voice slightly.

The rabbit flinches in fear and I actually feel kinda sorry for him. Someone must have treated him very badly to make him this timid. Maybe Cora is the reason for that. "I service her, you see," the rabbit starts, wringing his paws together once again. "Not by choice. My name is Cornelius; I am an appointee to the Red Queen. I organize events within the kingdom, and I monitor all staff to confirm they are doing what they should be."

"So you're a narc," I state, keeping my smile hidden. It's a word Robin invented on a moonshine drinking night for people who tell secrets and information easily to downfall others. He would be proud that I managed to put it into a sentence correctly.

"I—I don't know what that is. I am good friends of a prophetic creature, and he told me you would arrive here in Wonderland and I would help you escape. Come, we must hurry!" The rabbit moves forward, and I watch in amazement as he bites through the metal chains as if they were delicious carrots. Slightly slack-jawed, I accept his offered paw to stand on my feet.

"Got teeth like my father, I do," the rabbit says, tapping his front tooth with a furry finger. "Now come along."

I stumble along behind Cornelius, not daring to look behind me in case Cora had decided to collect me earlier than she said. Granted, running may not help if this rabbit is working for her, but I don't have much choice.

The hedges around us open easily, and as we run I catch the rabbit checking his gold pocket watch religiously every few seconds. We soon arrive at what I assume is the rabbit's home. It's simply a large hole dug into the Earth, and I swear I can hear faint ticking coming from within. Perhaps he has a knack for collecting clocks?

"Here it is. Jump down there and you'll return from where you came," the rabbit says.

I stare at him, open-mouthed. He can't just expect me to jump into a hole that leads to nowhere except broken necks and permanent paralysis, can he?

I am just about ready to jump when the sound of bodies hitting the ground from nearby interrupt my inner pep talk. I look over to see everyone I had left behind climbing out of a second rabbit hole. They are all dirtied and exhausted, but they are here. I run straight to Regina and wrap my arms around her neck, holding her close and ignoring the pain it omits.

"You found me!" I cry into her cloak, hiding my tears so I'm not seen as weak.

"Of course I did," Regina murmurs, her voice silky smooth and relieved.

When she pulls back, her eyes lose the warmth and relief she is showing. "She whipped you?!" Regina snarls, whipping around in search of her mother.

"I'm okay, really. That punishment was the least worse thing she's done so far," I try to reassure her. Robin wraps me in my purple cloak for privacy, and I realize my armor that I thought I had lost forever is strapped to him. I hug him and Will tightly, my heart aching at the familiarity of their arms around me.

Snow is next to show me affection, wrapping her arms around me but not squeezing too tightly for fear of hurting me. Not that I would have minded, of course. The fact that my family is here and I can hold them close once more overpowers the pain that is weakening me. I notice her bandaged wrists and move to heal them, only to realize the cuff is still on. Snow smiles at me gently. "Don't worry about it. The salve Regina put on is helping."

Regina, meanwhile, is all flames. Her hands are holding lit fireballs, her eyes are the darkest shade of brown next to black, and her body is alight with magic. I know I have to calm her down.

I go to her side and put my hand on her arm. The simple touch causes the fireball in her left hand to extinguish and pull her out of her anger-induced stupor just the slightest. "Regina, forget about her. Let's just go home," I plead.

"She deserves to die for what she's done!" Regina snaps, sounding much like her darker half. Red and Belle growl in agreement, both in their wolf forms.

" _I_ deserve to die?" We all turn to see Cora, her black tendrils of magic floating away and disappearing into the sky. "After all I've done for you, Regina. I have tried protecting your heart from inevitable pain, nurtured you and shaped you into the powerful woman you are today."

Regina glares at her mother. "You have done nothing but control my life because you have always wanted what I had. You caused me unnecessary heartbreak and pain for _years_ , and now you have done the same to Emma!"

Cora smirks at me, then at her daughter. "The difference with Emma, my dear, is she _enjoyed_ it."

My gaze snaps to the ground and my cheeks flush at the more than true statement. I had enjoyed it. I loved the humiliation, the pain, the despair. It was the best sexual experience I ever had. And it made me sick to know that I was betraying Regina in a way by not denying the fact.

Regina stares at me, then her mother. "I seem to remember coming many times for you, Mother. Aching for you. But that did not mean that I enjoyed it. That's not love." Regina grabs my hand and pulls me over to her, ripping the gold band from my arm and throwing it at Cora's feet. "You will never find the kind of love we share. You will stay in Wonderland for the rest of your days, and you will leave us alone."

Cora snarls, a feral sound that sends shivers down my spine. "I should have killed you both myself when I had the chance!" She leaps forward and Regina wraps her arms around me to shield me at the same time Robin lets his arrow fly. The arrow lodges itself deep in her chest, stopping her in her tracks. Amazingly, she doesn't fall to the ground right away. Instead she smiles at us, her teeth stained red and blood dribbling from her mouth due to internal bleeding. Then her eyes roll back in her head and she collapses on the ground, never to move again.

Regina extends her free arm to Snow as the woman begins to sniffle. Robin puts his bow and arrow back on and nods to Regina, a somber look on his face. "I apologize for acting so impulsively."

"You did what you had to," Regina reassures him, tightening her hold on both of us. "Now let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

**I didn't. Forget. About. Emma's. Heart. That is all. But thank you for pointing that out~**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

I grab Emma's hand tightly, ready to jump and promising myself that I will never let her go again. My mother is dead and now we are truly safe. My heart flutters in my chest as Emma offers me a watery smile, her eyes full of pain but the grip on my hand never loosening.

"Wait!" A voice cries, stopping us in our tracks.

We all look to see the white rabbit that had led Emma to us. Though it is shaking, it holds out a wooden box for me to take. I do so, surprised to find it is rather heavy. The rabbit bows its head before speaking. "It holds the girl's heart. The Red Queen sealed it with magic—I witnessed her do so. She used a very ancient spell that is impossible to break. But I thought you should have it." The rabbit turns to Robin and bows. "Thank you, brave knight, for defeating the Red Queen. Now our rightful ruler can take her place on the throne and restore our kingdom to what it was."

Robin nods to the rabbit. "Thank you for rescuing Emma and showing us the way back to our realm. You are indeed very brave."

Will steps forward. "Anastasia is lucky to have a hand such as you."

The rabbit smiles at Will, seeming more relaxed than he was before. "I'll pass the word on, My Lord."

Robin pulls Will close, his eyes shining mischievously. "You're a lord in this world, are you? How lucky am I?"

"Very," Will teases with a quick peck on the lips.

I tug at the lid of the box to no avail, becoming frustrated as even my strongest of magic won't open the box. I can hear Emma's heart beating inside, becoming fainter and shallower by the second. Emma grabs the box from my hands and throws it to the ground.

"Leave it," she says, almost numbly. "I don't want it anymore. She corrupted it."

I must look hurt, for she squeezes my hand in hers and offers me a gentle smile. "I think everyone knows who I belong to."

Robin clears his throat, and Emma looks over to him with a smirk. "Fine. Who I'm in love with."

"Better," he says, giving me a wink behind Emma's back.

I pull Emma in and kiss her, being very careful not to touch her injuries. She reciprocates but something feels off. She pulls back quickly and turns toward the rabbit hole. "Ready to go home?"

With those words, we all jump in.

* * *

Emma goes to bed right away when we get back to the castle, refusing to let me heal her wounds. She barricades the door to her chamber and stays there, allowing no one to enter. Red stations herself right outside the door in her wolf form, ears alert for any odd noises or signs that Emma is in distress. I send Robin and Will off to go bathe and eat while I figure out what to do.

"She's probably just tired from being in Wonderland for so long. She took quite the beating, it seems," Snow tries to comfort me but frets, wringing her hands together.

"That's exactly what worries me. My mother is—was—a cruel, selfish woman. She made my life a living hell and to think that she took Emma with intentions to hurt her… well, that's far beyond any punishment I ever received. It's been two days, Snow. She's not well." I sip on a cup of tea and try not to think about the fact that Emma's heart is in Wonderland, withering away.

Robin approaches me with Will by his side, smelling fresh and not so much like forest, which, for some reason, bothers me. I had learned to associate that smell with safety and comfort, and seeing the man that always looked like a bandit looking like a royal… it doesn't sit well with me.

"Looking sharp, boys," Snow comments, obviously seeing their change as a good thing.

Ever the romantic, Will gives her a wink which makes her blush. I focus my attention on Robin, who is looking like he is bursting with news. "What is it?" I ask.

"I think I should take Emma back to Sherwood Forest. You can heal her wounds and I'll take her out hunting and scouting. You can come, if you'd like. It would probably help her with you there. I just think she'll lighten up and be more comfortable in her own element." Robin looks to Will, who nods in agreement.

I nod thoughtfully, thinking of the pros and cons. It would do us both some good to leave the castle and get some fresh air away from the kingdom. Snow can take care of things while we're gone, and I can see how Emma lived out her childhood.

"We'll do it." I turn to Belle. "Go tell Red to get Emma up and ready. We leave today."

As it turns out, getting Emma out of bed and looking like an actual human being is more difficult than it seems. Red is pacing outside of her chamber door in her human form, chewing on her thumbnail in distress when I arrive.

"She won't leave the bed! I've tried coaxing her, threatening her, physically moving her—which she then stops me by using magic. It's hopeless!" Ruby snaps, chocolate brown eyes brimming with worry.

I lay a hand on her arm, using a touch of magic to calm her. "Why don't you grab some food from the kitchen and take Belle out to the rose garden? Have yourself a nice picnic and relax; I will deal with Emma."

Red glances at the door, then me, a guilty expression on her face. "I am Emma's familiar, I am supposed to be able to calm her and be there in her time of need."

I pull the girl close, cooing softly and stroking her silky locks. "By supporting her out here and following my orders, you _are_ being a good familiar." I pull back and tilt her chin up so she is forced to meet my eyes. "You are so good, Red. And we are so blessed to have you."

Tears fill the girl's eyes and I kiss the tip of her nose. "You are worthy. And you are loved. Now go find your wolf and treat her right. You deserve to have some private time."

"I am blessed to have you, My Queen," Red says, her voice cracking with happy tears.

I watch her scamper off down the hallway like an ecstatic puppy, a gentle warmth filling my soul at being able to reassure her. My happiness fades a bit as I enter the chamber to see Emma curled up on the bed, hidden beneath a mountain of furs. She looks so little, so _broken_ , like the child I had once known.

"Emma," I say, breaking the silence in the room. She doesn't budge, though I know she is not asleep, as her breathing is uneven and labored. "Emma, you are going to get up and I am going to dress your wounds. We are going to Sherwood Forest for a few days."

Again, she doesn't move. This angers (more so frightens) me, and I rip the furs from her body, staring down at the girl I love who is tucked into a fetal position, eyes staring into nowhere. After a moment she blinks, and I release the breath I was holding, no longer fearing the worst. I tug on her arm until she is sitting, examining her wounds for signs of infection.

She doesn't fight as I lead her to the bathing room where a servant has filled the bathtub and laid out fresh clothes for Emma to change into. She winces as she sinks down into the water, the warmth of it undoubtedly aggravating her wounds. I wet a cloth in the warm water and begin to bathe the dirt and grime off of her, being very careful when I come close to the lashes against her skin. Upon washing her chest, I realize that I can't feel her heartbeat, and tears fill my eyes.

"Emma…" I move to hold her close, but she pushes me away. I gasp in shock as water soaks my clothing, chilling me slightly. She weakly hits me, the exhaustion that has settled over her making me the more powerful one.

"Emma, stop!" I cry as she turns to herself, scratching her arms and leaving red claw marks that slowly begin to bleed.

"Don't touch me!" She finally screams, folding her knees to her chest and hiding her face.

"Emma, baby, please let me help you," I say, my voice a near whisper.

My heart breaks as she looks up at me, her green eyes red-rimmed and releasing tears that fall onto her cheeks. "I'm worthless. I'm disgusting! I don't deserve love. I deserve to die alone in my own filth."

"Emma, no." I pull her hands away from herself, forcing her to stay lucid.

Like a light switch that has been turned off, the tears stop. Emma yanks her arms out of my grip and begins washing herself as if the brief moment of hysteria never happened. She hums some sort of lullaby I don't recognize and reaches for the towel to wrap herself in once she's done.

I blink myself into clarity, dumbfounded at what just took place. "We leave for Sherwood Forest after lunch. You'll want to pack a bag with a few days' worth of supplies."

Emma brushes past me and throws her clothes on, heading to her chamber to pack. I hover near the door, afraid to leave her alone but knowing I mustn't crowd her. Emma doesn't seem to mind, in fact, it's almost like she doesn't even notice I am there as she packs a bag and throws it over her shoulder, all earlier weakness hidden away.

* * *

By the time I have my things packed, Robin and Will are ready to go. Emma chooses to walk alongside the men as I ride Rociante, and I am feeling very uncomfortable and quite prissy though I know bringing Rociante along was a necessity to carry our things. Emma does not speak the whole way through the forest, though her cheeks seem to regain a bit of color as we go farther away from the kingdom. I even catch myself enjoying the sights and feel of the fresh forest around us and I get the sudden urge to clap my hands in glee. Gone is the stress of carrying a whole kingdom upon my shoulders. Gone is the darkness that had eaten away at my soul for years. In its place is the girl I once was, a better version, before I married the king, only without an abusive mother.

I turn my face upwards and allow the rays of the sun to warm my face, sending thoughts of goodwill and thanks up to my father and Daniel. When I open my eyes and return to myself, I catch Emma staring at me with what is almost a smile. When she notices me staring, her face hardens and her jaw clenches as she quickly looks in the opposite direction. My good mood fades a bit.

We make camp for the night as the sun sinks below the horizon, and I help build a campfire with Will as Robin takes Emma into the forest to hunt for our dinner. We are silent for a few moments with only the snapping of branches and the wind as noise. I blow on blades of grass and hay as the friction of stone against stone causes a spark. Satisfaction fills my being as the spark flares into a flame, quickly catching onto the other branches and hay to create a large fire.

"I didn't know a queen such as yourself knew how to make fires," Will remarks, chewing on a stalk of wheat.

I smirk at him, feeling strange affection toward this man. "What did you assume I did? Sit in my castle with my feet propped up and a goblet of wine in hand, ordering servants about all day?"

Will shrugs and nods, unafraid to admit his prejudice. "Can't blame a man for his assumptions. I grew up in the forest and the surrounding village, don't really know anything about the silver platter life."

I chuckle warmly as I feed Rociante an apple. "Things aren't always roses and butterflies. The grass isn't always greener on the other side. What I wouldn't give to live the simple life."

"I knew you were different. How you interrogated that prisoner and didn't hesitate to jump into a rabbit hole leading to a place you knew nothing about for a girl. How you took in a wolf that could devour you in one bite and saved a thief that you could have easily imprisoned." Will points at me with his wheat stalk. "You've got a good heart on ya."

I notice the change in him immediately as he glances out into the dark forest. "The lass worries me. It's almost like she's the little girl she was when we first brought her with us to Sherwood Forest. It took her a long while to open up to anyone."

I nod, pushing down the guilt inside of me that threatens to tear my soul apart. "She's been through a lot. My mother… Cora was not a kind person. Even toward me, her only daughter. It seems she was in a lot of pain herself, so she took it out on those she thought were beneath her. And she didn't hold back, not for any reason. Groveling and pleading made it even worse for those that were damned to be in her clutches. She gets in your mind, reassembles it and makes it so you see the worst parts of yourself and then breaks you down into nothing. Even a few days with her is enough to damage you for life. So I understand why Emma isn't… Emma."

Will hands me a canteen, his eyes sympathetic and warm. "We'll get her back. I truly am sorry for what you had to go through."

"Thank you, Will." I drink the rest of the canteen and then head down to the river to refill it.

I notice Robin and Emma sitting side-by-side, waiting for fish to bite with their makeshift fishing lines dangling in the water. Emma's line tugs, and Robin gives out a cry of excitement as he encourages Emma to catch it. I watch, impressed, as she pulls the wriggling fish onto shore. It's enough to feed 2 people at least, and I find myself wishing I had the skills to do something like that. Perhaps I can convince Emma to show me how.

My pride is short-lived as Emma throws the fish onto the ground and stomps on it. Momentarily, I think she is doing what is normally done to kill the fish, until she brings her boot down again and again until the poor fish is nothing but mush. Robin's mouth is open in shock and I choose this moment to make myself known.

"Will and I got the fire started. Any luck catching dinner?" I say nonchalantly, though one glance at Robin tells me he knows I saw what had happened.

Emma is staring down at the trampled fish emotionlessly, almost as if in a trance. Robin's line tugs, and he gives a little nervous chuckle as he pulls the fish to shore. "No worries about dinner, Em, if we catch one more fish of this size it'll be enough for all of us."

I smile and congratulate him, though inside I am worried. Emma has never been prone to hurting animals before, or anything for that matter. I fill up the canteen and offer Robin some, glancing Emma's way now and then. She finally has broken out of her trance and has seated herself on a rock, staring at the water and waiting for another bite.

I sit beside her and nudge her gently. "You'll have to teach me how to catch fish like that. It would be nice to have a skill other than ringing a bell for food."

My joke doesn't seem to amuse Emma at all, and we fall silent. Robin catches another fish and we head back to camp. Will and Robin have fun teaching me how to cook the fish, laughing as I nearly burn it off the stick it is stuck onto. Emma sits quietly next to Rociante, mindlessly petting his flank. I'm ashamed to feel worry flare up inside me as I realize Emma is next to my horse and could snap at any second. Seeing the way she was with that fish makes me shiver.

I head into the forest as Will cuts up a few potatoes to go along with the fish. Spotting some sugar berries growing next to the river, I scoop up a handful and begin mashing them into mush, which I then mix into the canteen I am holding. I cast a flavor spell over the water inside, making the sugary taste unnoticeable. It will do Emma some good to get some rest, and with the way she is acting, I am wary to sleep myself.

With our bellies full and sated, we all lie around the campfire and look up at the stars. One glance at Emma tells me she is feeling the effects of the berries, and I snuggle closer to her, pointing up at the stars overhead. "Remember when I showed you Orion and the Big Dipper when you were young? How we loved looking at stars then," I remark.

Emma promptly turns away from me, refusing to stargaze any longer. Over the campfire, I catch Robin's worried gaze. He reaches his hand across and squeezes mine, not letting go even as I allow my grip to go limp. I take comfort in his presence and fall into a troubled sleep, dreaming of my mother torturing Emma and me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Regina's POV**

Will wakes us just as the sun is rising in the sky. I smile as I open my eyes to see the orange orb lit up behind purple and blue hues, slowly warming the air and making the morning beautiful. I look over to Emma who is curled up into a ball, slightly closer to me than she had been when she fell asleep the night before. Her face is troubled, even in sleep, her hair covering half of her face and glistening with morning dew.

I reach over and stroke her damp locks away from her face, exposing her face to the warm sun. She stirs slightly in her sleep, a small smile crossing her face, reminding me of the first night I shared my bed with her. How I miss that girl… though she was broken, she was here. She was Emma. She was mine.

"Regina…" she murmurs, leaning into my touch.

"Emma…" I say quietly next to her ear, trying to convey the love I feel for her in that one name.

Emma's brow furrows in confusion as she opens her eyes to see me so close. I retract my hand but hold her gaze, silently encouraging her to open up to me. She doesn't, of course. She sits up and pushes the damp fur that had served as a blanket during the night before grabbing her bow and arrow and striding off into the woods.

Will and I exchange a worried glance. "Should I go with her?" I ask, afraid to leave Emma alone for fear that she will do something irrational.

"Robin is down by the river washing up. She'll be fine," Will answers.

"She's become violent. She killed a fish with cruel intent without batting an eye." I swallow hard, not wanting to face the possibility but knowing I must bring it to light. "What if she turns on us?"

Will sits down on a wooden stump, scratching his head. Do you really think she would turn on people who raised her and she's known practically her whole life?"

I wince inwardly, thinking of my own reign of terror that I had unleashed on my innocent staff. The trauma of my childhood turned me into something I hated and feared, a person that was possibly worse than my mother. Just one flashback would be enough to set Emma off.

I stand and grab a bow, slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing a few bows to accompany it. Despite the cloud of worry that has decided to linger over my head, I feel a slight thrill at the fact that I am doing something so un-lady-like, so rebellious. Will grins, noticing my mood change.

"That bow looks good on you, Your Majesty."

I blush despite myself. Robin sure had found himself a keeper. "Looking good is one thing. Not knowing how to use it is another."

Will puts his arm around my shoulder, guiding me to the edge of the trees. "With Emma teaching you, you'll be a pro in no time."

I find Emma checking and reloading an empty trap, the tight riding pants she is wearing showing off her curves as she squats down. I catch myself staring at her, admiring how beautiful she looks. She is much more appealing to the eye than a sunrise, that's for sure. And she seems so comfortable, no longer strained from being cooped up.

I tread toward her on light feet, not wanting to startle her. Once I've taken a few steps, however, she spins around to face me. I freeze in place, stunned by the speed and agility in which she had moved. I glance back toward our camp spot, debating whether or not to leave her to her doings. Emma rises and brushes her hands off on her pants, taking a step toward me.

I notice her peer around me at my bow strapped across my back. She smiles then, which unnerves me because it has been so long since I've seen a genuine smile on her. "Looking for a teacher?" She asks.

"You look busy. I'll just—go help Will with things back at camp."

"Wait."

I turn back to Emma to see she has stuck both hands in her pockets, leaning to the side casually. "You brought me out here to put me in a good mood. I came out here to hunt, but figured I'd check Robin's traps for him. I'm itching for a good hunt—what do you say?"

"I don't know how good I'll be," I answer.

Emma laughs and beckons me forward. "Once you get the hang of it, you'll be racking up pelts in no time."

We walk a little ways further into the forest before Emma puts her arm out in front of me to bring us to a halt. She puts a finger to her lips and points off to the left. I follow her arm to see a doe, munching on some grass as she occasionally sips from the stream in front of her. Emma swiftly and silently takes the bow off my back and puts it into my hands, helping me hold the bow straight.

My breath hitches as she puts a hand on my shoulder, the other resting over mine on the bow. "Now keep it steady… use your muscles in your arm to hold it. Close one eye, and with the other look down your loaded bow to the point, aiming it for a main fatality shot. The heart, neck, or head," Emma instructs, her whispers ticking my ear.

I tighten my grip, arm straining to keep the bow steady. Emma chuckles, the sound sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "Easy," she breathes, prying my tight grip off of the bow. "Use your senses. Feel the ground beneath your feet. Hear the sounds of the forest around you. Focus your sight on that one target…"

I breathe in and out, my senses heightening. I can feel the vibrations in the Earth, hear the river flowing steadily nearby, birds chirping high up in the trees, smell the pine and fresh air. I close one eye, focusing on the doe in front of us. I feel a brief stab of guilt, for taking something so beautiful away from this world. But Emma stays there, so encouraging, her touch sending me into a mental frenzy, how she is so much like her old self.

And then, the arrow flies. I suck in a quick breath and raise my head as the arrow hits its target right in the chest. The doe hits the ground, immediate death come to carry its soul away to the afterlife. I realize I am shaking as Emma gently takes the bow away from me and rests it against a tree before wrapping her arms around me and holding me close.

"You did it," she says softly, placing a kiss to my temple. She smells of forest, and I revel in that scent.

I don't know why I feel so emotional. When I ripped out the hearts of servant after servant, watching them drop to the ground like flies to shrivel up and wither away, I felt absolutely nothing. Perhaps because Emma makes me feel? She has shown me my conscience that was hidden away inside me? Either way, I don't think I can eat a bite of that doe.

"Let me show you what Robin showed me." Emma takes my hand and leads me to the doe where it lays next to the stream, eyes wide open and glassy.

Emma kneels beside the doe and I follow. She places her hand on the doe's head, closing her eyes. "Thank you for providing us with what we need to survive. Your sacrifice will benefit us greatly, and I wish you well on your journey through the next stage of your eternal life."

Tears well in my eyes at the beautiful sentiment, and I put my hand over Emma's, believing in the statement and sending my own thoughts of thanks upwards. When I open my eyes, Emma is smiling at me, eyes sympathetic and understanding of my emotions, filled with pride.

I lean forward and kiss her, taking her face in my hands and pouring forth all of my emotions. Emma hungrily accepts it at first; running her fingers through my silken locks, nipping a bit on my bottom lip in a more dominant act than her usual playfulness. But as soon as my tongue swipes across her swollen lips she snaps back into reality, harshly pulling away.

I grab her arm as she attempts to stand. "I won't let you leave me again, Emma." My words come out harsher than I intended, and I wince at the tone.

Emma freezes, and I can see her zoning out, sending her mind a million miles away. Quickly, before I lose her completely, I cup her chin and force our eyes to meet. "Emma. You were the victim. Every single time they touched you, you were _forced._ "

Emma blinks once, releasing tears that roll down her cheeks and fall onto my hand. "But—but I enjoyed it."

I nod at her to continue as she clamps her lips together tightly, as if she said too much. "I won't judge you, Emma. Believe me. I went through the same abuse with my mother. I can understand it more than anyone else."

Emma shakes her head. "Cora said you fought. You kicked and struggled and screamed for help the whole way through. I tried that at first, but then… she was just so _powerful_. She would touch me, force me into these different situations and then eventually I started begging for it. Wanting her when she wasn't there." Emma looks at me, her whole body shaking. "How can you love someone who enjoys being hurt? Who enjoys being degraded and manipulated?"

I smile at her despite the serious conversation. "Because I _know_ you. Do you not think I enjoyed the sex my mother forced on me? No one ever made me feel the way she did. I craved her like someone unable to breathe craves oxygen. I looked forward to seeing her every night. And when she announced that she was sending me away to marry a king in another land, I felt betrayed, that she was going to find someone new to replace me. Someone better."

Emma sniffles and I conjure up a cloth for her to use. "Just because you enjoyed it doesn't make you any less of a victim. I still know the real you, the real Emma behind that pain. And I will always love you."

"I just feel so… _numb_. Ever since she stole my heart, it's like I can't feel anymore." Fear shines brightly in Emma's eyes and she squeezes my hand. "I feel like I don't love you, anymore. Or Robin. Or Will."

I put her hand flat against my chest, feeling my heart beat rhythmically underneath her palm. "I have enough love for both of us."

Horrified, Emma yanks her hand back. "You can't give me your heart!"

"Emma, it's alright. Do you trust me?"

Emma nods, though she bites her lip. I kiss her hand, sending a magical spell into it, enchanting it to have the ability to take my heart from my chest. "Take my heart."

I gasp as Emma plunges her hand into my chest, her forest green eyes never leaving my own. Normally the feeling causes great pain to the victim, but to me it just feels like it is being caressed in the most intimate of ways. Emma herself feels it from the way an awed smile appears on her face just before she pulls it out.

"Cradle it gently. Just like that," I speak softly, cupping my hands around Emma's.

Then I gently pull at my heart, the sensation a little uncomfortable as it strains against itself. A pained whimper escapes my throat and Emma looks up from the heart in our hands to me. "Are you alright?" She whispers.

I give her a fleeting smile. "I'm okay."

My heart finally splits in two, beating in sync in both of our hands. Emma wastes no time in shoving mine in (a bit roughly from fear no doubt). I hold her half in my hand, putting my free hand on her shoulder to keep her still. She's trembling, and I stroke the skin showing through her shirt to soothe her.

"It won't hurt," I reassure her.

Emma presses her hand over mine and together we push it inside her chest. Endorphins rush to our brains, clouding them with memories of our first meeting to us being reunited in Wonderland. The wind in the forest picks up and swirls around us, sending leaves and twigs to fly every which way, spooking off the birds singing overhead.

I watch as her pupils dilate right before she lunges forward, knocking me onto my back on the forest floor. She straddles me and then kisses me deeply, forcing her dominance by roaming my mouth with hers. She grinds down against me, stirring up arousal that has me gasping into her mouth. It's as if all the feelings she had before Cora kidnapped her hit her full force and put her body on auto-pilot.

"Did you miss me, 'Gina?" She whispers, sucking on my neck just below my ear and making my back arch involuntarily. She grinds down harder, the fabric between us heightening the pleasure. "I always imagined it was you fucking me. You forcing me to cum over and over and tearing every last scream from my throat. Did you feel my magic?"

I groan as her hand slips under my leather vest to play with my breast, causing my nipple to harden underneath her cool fingers. "I felt it. You called to me."

"I wanted you so bad." Emma's voice is nearly a whine now as she becomes desperate for release. "And then you were there. But by that time, I couldn't feel a damn thing." Emma growls and pulls back to stare down at me. "But now, I can feel _everything_."

"Emma!" I gasp in warning as her hands move to unbutton my pants. She pauses, and I wonder for a moment if I have control over her because of my heart beating in her chest. Then I realize that no, unlike the others, she respects me. She asks for permission and knows when she's gone too far.

"We can't do this here," I say, though my brain is screaming at me to throw all vanity out the window and let her fuck me senseless until we are the only living creatures left in the forest.

A sly smile plays on Emma's lips. "Why not? We're in my element now. We get right to the down and dirty." She emphasizes her point by rubbing me through my pants, applying just enough pressure to make me bite down hard on my lip.

I take her hand away, capturing it in my own. "As much fun as that sounds, dear, we have to pack our things and keep moving. Wouldn't want Robin to catch us."

Emma's pout makes me chuckle. "I promise you when we're alone, I will prove that what my mother did doesn't hold a candle to what I can do."

Emma jumps to her feet, her cheeks flushed as she practically bounces. "Well let's get moving, then! The faster we get there, the faster I can knock your socks off!"

I double over laughing, my stomach actually aching with happiness as my eyes water with tears. "Emma, I love you so much!" I giggle, feeling like a school girl.

Emma saunters over, swinging her hips. She leans in to give me a long, lingering kiss. "I love you too."

"Alright, lovebirds! Let's go!" Robin calls, hidden from view but obviously in hearing range. "You can scare the whole forest away for hours once we get to Sherwood Forest!"

We blush but hold hands as we go back to camp and continue our journey on to Sherwood Forest. As I am packing our things onto Rociante, Robin pulls me into a tight embrace. "Thank you. For bringing her back." He pulls back and presses an arrow into my hand. "It's my lucky arrow. Never missed a shot with it. Now it's yours, for becoming a part of the merry men."

My mouth opens in shock and I gently stroke the brown feathers on the nock of the arrow. "You're giving this to me?"

"You gave Emma your heart," Robin simply said, patting my shoulder affectionately before we continue on to Sherwood Forest.

* * *

 **You guys don't realize how long I have been waiting to do this! I had a plan for Emma's heart all along, and I wanted to have a relatively happy chapter. This made my heart so happy writing it, and I hope it does yours, too. See you in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Emma's POV**

Regina and I walk together while Robin and Will go ahead to scout the forest. Rociante softly snorts and nudges my shoulder on one side of him until I give him a pet, then turns to Regina for the same. I smile at her over Rociante's back, feeling so much love and overwhelming appreciation for having Regina by my side, knowing she loves me too. The guilt and disgust is still deep down inside, but my new heart is overpowering those feelings, for now at least.

The sun is just setting in the sky as we arrive in Sherwood Forest. I immediately recognize the healthy green trees and canopied forest and I pick up the pace, excited to get back to my roots.

"Smell that fresh air, Em? Know what that means?" Robin tosses back over his shoulder with a knowing smile.

"We're here!" I say excitedly as I hear the babbling stream nearby, signaling we are close to our camp.

We quickly unpack everything, glad to see we arrived before sundown. "Shall I check our old traps?" Robin asks as he sets his things beside his tent. "Think there'll be anything good to snack on?"

I roll my eyes playfully, knowing the other merry men will have kept up on them since we've been away. I lead Regina over to my tent, ducking inside to see everything is still as it was when I left it. I toss my bag on the floor and sit on my cot, slightly embarrassed by the size and how very little things are about. To my surprise, however, Regina is looking around her in wonder and awe.

"It's not much." I shrug and glance around. "But it keeps me warm and gives me some privacy away from the men."

Regina sits beside me, a smile gracing her face. I swear, every second she becomes more beautiful. I could never tire looking at her. "It's homey. Much more ideal than my big empty castle."

I look down at the cot we're on. "I suppose I should find us another cot. It's too small for both of us."

Regina puts her hands out in front of her and concentrates on her magic. A bigger cot replaces the one we are sitting on, big enough for two and more comfortable than my old one. I lie back against the few pillows, a playful smile on my face. "So I'm sure Robin and Will are going to want to go to the tavern. We could go along if you want." My fingers trail up her thigh, stopping at the hem of her pants. "Or we could stay here. Have some alone time…"

Regina leans forward, a smirk upon her face as she kisses me slowly. "Staying here sounds wonderful… but I think your men would like to see how you are. And I would like to visit this tavern you had so much fun at. I can beat up any men that dare look your way."

"Careful, Your Majesty. These men know how to hold their own," I warn her.

Regina grips my hips tight and gives a playful nip to my bottom lip. "So do I."

I blush as I realize she's talking about me. Footsteps come closer to our tent and Regina pulls back. I hear Robin clear his throat before he gives his signature whistle. Normally, he would just poke his head in and see what I'm up to like the rest of the men, but now that Regina is here he knows to respect my privacy. That, and he probably heard us almost fraternizing in the woods.

"What's up, Robin?" I call out loud enough for him to hear.

"Will and I were about to head to the tavern if you and Regina would like to join us. Unless you—uh—from personal experience I can say a quiet forest at night makes certain activities a lot more enjoyable."

I wince as I realize what he's talking about. It's like he's trying to give me "the talk" a few years too late. "Alright, Robin, we're coming!" I yell, praying he will let the matter drop.

Everyone in the bar cheers and hollers as we enter, excited to see their lead men and I back in Sherwood Forest. I'm soon bombarded with slaps on the back and words of good cheer, even a hug from Little John himself (he's a big softie deep down). Regina gets wary looks and wide berths, but as soon as I loop my arm through hers, the men greet her like they did us, even some of them bow to her.

Robin puts his hands on our shoulders and looks out over the crowd of burly men. "This is a night of celebration! We are back in Sherwood Forest with our lands amended, Emma is safe, and our lovely queen, Regina, is now a part of our merry men." He raises his mug of beer high in the air. "Hear hear!"

"Hear hear!" The men bellow, tapping their glasses against one another's and succeeding on spraying alcohol everywhere.

Will hands Regina and I glasses of moonshine and we clink ours together before drinking in celebration, our eyes never leaving each other's. Robin and Will are swept away by the rest of the merry men and I make light conversation with some of the regulars before they leave Regina and I to ourselves. We find a slightly quieter corner and sit together.

I drink my moonshine with ease, as I am rather used to the taste and feeling by now, but I notice Regina is lightly sipping and struggling to keep a straight face as she does so. I assume she is more familiar with wine, and moonshine does take some getting used to.

"I can scrounge up some lighter stuff if you want," I offer, reaching for her cup.

Regina smirks at my vocabulary, amused by it. "I'm fine, thank you."

I shrug and sit back. "Alright, but don't blame me when you wake up in the morning with a killer headache and upset stomach. This moonshine is strong—Little John takes pride in his liquor."

"I know how to hold my alcohol, dear. I've got a few years on you," Regina answers, taking a larger drink now. I don't miss the grimace that comes with it. She looks around the place, smiles at a few men that have caught her eye. "So, this is what you did when taking a break from your adventures?"

"Well, the men did. Robin never let me join in, and my first adventure was ruined by Snow. But I got to enjoy my 16th birthday in here—made me feel like I was truly part of the group. Grown up enough to be around."

Regina slides next to me, putting an arm around my waist and cupping my chin with one hand so I'm looking at her. Just as I'm about to ask what she's doing, she captures my lips in a searing kiss, effectively keeping me quiet. My head is swimming slightly from the alcohol already, and combined with her kiss that steals my breath I am soon dizzy. Regina pulls back and her eyes flick past my shoulder to somewhere behind me. I sneak a glance to see two men had been ogling me, and judging by the way she kissed me, Regina knew that too. The men casually head to the other side of the room, dejected looks upon their faces.

Regina smiles gleefully. "Told you I can hold my own. I have a feeling you've been getting looks like that for a long time, you just haven't noticed them."

I shrug. "I'm basically blind when it comes to that. I can't tell the difference between a 'fuck me' look and a friendly look."

"That explains a lot." Regina yelps as I poke her hard in the ribs, her eyes beginning to glaze over from the moonshine.

I finish my cup and make Regina finish hers, wobbling slightly as I take our empty mugs over to the bar. Regina wraps her arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck as I signal for two more. I notice her kisses are open-mouthed and rather sloppy, her hands groping rather roughly for a public area. It isn't till I look down do I notice it isn't Regina at all, but rather one of the men from earlier.

I quickly lift my leg and kick backwards, hitting the man in the shin and effectively getting him to release his grip. He begins gasping for air and I turn around to see the crowd has parted. The man is clutching his throat, an invisible force squeezing his airway and turning his face a deep shade of purple. Regina strides forward, anger darkening her face, her arm outstretched as she uses her magic to choke him.

"How _dare_ you lay a hand on what's mine," she snarls, showing no sympathy toward the intoxicated man.

"Men!" Robin calls, nodding his head toward the choking man.

Regina releases her grip, allowing Friar Tuck and Little John to take over. They land a couple punches to the man's face and abdomen before throwing him outside. The crowd is dead silent when they return, all eyes on Regina. She fidgets nervously, most likely afraid of being treated in the same manner for attacking someone. Instead, all the men in the room (Will and Robin included) bow and murmur words of thanks.

I grab Regina's hand and signal to Robin that we are leaving. He gives me a quick nod and I pull Regina out of the tavern. I can tell Regina is pissed, rightfully so. I don't let go of her hand or stop pulling her along until we have reached my tent. She then pulls away from me and spins me around so my back is to her.

"Disgusting!" She spits as she inspects the marks the man has left on me. I can't help but wince at those words.

I feel her soften and calm behind me. "Not you, Emma. You beautiful. You are mine. I was referring to that man who thought he had the right to—I should have him beheaded!"

I turn around and cup her face in my hands. "No, Regina. The guy's a drunk—he won't remember what he did in the morning."

Regina's eyes harden with anger. "We cannot excuse what he did! I won't let that happen! Not—" Regina bites her tongue, and immediately I know what she is referring to.

I lean upwards and kiss her gently before speaking. "You saved me then, and you saved me now. I love you."

Regina's look falters, her eyes shining with tears. "I hurt you. When you first came to the castle. I—I was too far gone to regain control, and—"

"Will you hurt me again?" The question surprises both of us, and I sit down on our cot as the room starts to spin slightly.

Regina sits down as well, taking my hand within hers. "What do you mean?"

I exhale, using a touch of magic to light a candle upon the trunk across the room, omitting a soft glow that allows us to see each other better in the darkening evening. "When Cora… forced me to have sex, a part of me really did like it. I didn't have control. I was helpless. It—it made it better, somehow. It felt good, if that makes any sense." I look up at Regina shyly. "I know you get those uncontrollable urges to act upon your darkness; what if you gave into them? What if you took them out on me? It would help us both, in the long run."

Regina stays silent for a few moments before speaking. "This is what you truly wish."

"Yes."

"Then we shall try this out. However, there _will_ be precautions. I am not my mother, and I will not force myself on you without consent. Which is why we will have a safe word. What you will use if you want this to stop."

I nod understanding the gist of what Regina is saying and trusting in her being more experienced. Immediately upon seeing my nod of approval, a silk rope appears in Regina's hands and her face darkens. "Red," she says as she pushes me onto my back. "Red is the safe word. I don't use the alternatives. Do you understand?"

I nod, my eyes widening at her authoritative and dark tone. She grabs my wrists and ties them together so I can't move them, then loops them above the small hook above the cot used for fur pelts. She flips me over onto my stomach, scratching her nails down my back. I find myself simultaneously arching into and away from the sharpness of them.

"You like pain? Then pain you shall have," Regina whispers, pressing a kiss to the scratches.

My heart pounds as she pauses, not doing anything for a few moments. Most likely assessing me, trying to predict how I will react. I relax slightly, and she takes that moment to sink her teeth into my side. I cry out in pain, trying to tear myself away from her but unable to due to the ropes keeping my body taut.

She lets go just as the skin breaks, licking the small droplets of blood that have formed. A hand then cups my ass, sharp nails digging there. A hard smack right on my sit spot makes me squirm, but I bite my lip to keep me from crying out. Another hard smack jolts my body, causing my skin to feel as though it is burning. The third is harder than the last, setting off a spark of desire deep inside. But it isn't enough.

Regina slides her fingers along my sex, humming softly at the lack of lubrication she feels. "This isn't enough, is it? Not painful enough?" She taunts.

When I don't answer, she wraps her hand in my hair and pulls it back, causing me to hiss in pain. I'm both surprised and slightly ashamed to feel my sex clench in response against Regina's fingers. She chuckles darkly in my ear. "Now it seems we're getting somewhere, wouldn't you agree, harlot?"

* * *

 **To be continued… ;)**

 **I am so sorry I will update soon I just have to go to work and I want to leave you with something to look forward to.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ugh, I admit it. My last chapter (at least the last part) was really really bad. I should have just waited to post it, but I had to work pretty late at night and I had promised to post it so… yeah. Anyway, if you don't like the sex part skip past the first bit of this chapter as well. And I don't mean to disrespect anyone who has been through rape for the record. Enjoy, lovelies.**

* * *

" _Now it seems we're getting somewhere, wouldn't you agree, harlot?"_

 **Emma's POV**

I whimper and she chuckles darkly before laying a hot-mouthed kiss against the side of my neck. Instinctively, I try to move my head to expose more of myself to her, but the fist in my hair tightens and actually pulls out a few hairs. Now it seems the floodgates have opened and my sex is practically pulsing with need.

"Please!" I gasp.

Another hard smack on my reddened ass has me biting my tongue. Regina's breath is hot on my ear now. "You're not in charge, here. You don't even have a say in the matter. Do you understand?"

A loud moan fills the air as Regina slides a slender finger deep inside of me. In and out she begins pumping, the force of her thrusts combined with the wetness of my sex audible in the little tent. But it's not enough. "Red!" I pant, and the finger immediately removes itself as well as the rope around my wrists.

A soft hand comes down to rest upon my back. "Emma?" Regina says tentatively. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you too badly?"

I shake my head, trying to control my aroused body and mind. "You didn't hurt me enough."

Regina turns me over so we are facing one another. "I will not hurt you like she did, Emma. I love you too much to do that."

Suddenly, I understand. Regina doesn't _want_ to embrace her darkness. She wants to be the girl she once was, but stronger. For me to ask her such a thing as to use her darkness for my own pleasure is a regrettable decision. I magic myself into my clothes that Regina had magically made disappear and sit up.

"I'm sorry."

Regina looks at me in surprise, her brow furrowed as she tries to understand my apology. "I should be the one apologizing. If I would have continued further it would have thrown you into a flashback, guaranteed."

I rest my head on her shoulder. "Me asking you to sacrifice a part of yourself that you loathe was wrong. I enjoyed what happened to me to an extent, yes, but I cannot excuse the fact that it was against my will. I've been trying to excuse what has happened to me with the fact that some small part of me—my body—betrayed me. Maybe this was too soon."

Regina's hand comes up to stroke my face, her features outlined in the light of the candle making her even more strikingly beautiful than I have seen before. "What do you wish, Emma?" She asks me gently, her voice alone soothing the guilt and hurt inside of me.

I smile as I remember the first time we ever acted upon our physical desires toward each other. "I wish for you to love me."

Regina smiles too, as she knows what I am referring to. She makes her own clothes disappear with magic before pressing me back down onto the cot. "Like this?" She whispers, brushing her lips against mine.

"Yes," I breathe just before she claims me with a kiss, her tongue roaming my mouth.

I feel her hand move from my hip to my thighs and I brace myself, my sex clenching in anticipation. Instead, I'm surprised to feel her push my legs open further before feeling her wet heat directly on mine. I cry out into her mouth as she pinches an already erect nipple, this feeling of skin on skin entirely new and slightly overstimulating.

Regina pulls back, her eyes shining with love and slight worry. "Are you alright?" She looks at my still-healing marks that Cora left and instantly heals them with magic, not wanting to be the reason for my pain.

I nod breathlessly and press my hips up against hers. "That just feels really good, is all."

A playful smile dances across Regina's face as she leans down to kiss me once more, pressing her bare sex against mine and rubbing our clits together. "Does it, now?" She comments.

"Uh-huh." I grab her ass, forcing her to grind harder as I push my hips upward in a violent rhythm. My eyes roll back in my head as our sensitive clits make contact, and I lay all the way back to allow her to control our rhythm.

Regina notices my trembling thighs as I struggle to keep up with her frantic pace and leans down to kiss me, palming my breasts with her hands. "Just let it go, Emma. All the bad, all the guilt and the feelings telling you to fight against your pleasure. You are _mine_ , forever." She cups my cheek, stroking her thumb across my lips.

I force my eyes open through the haze of mixed emotions tumbling through my brain to meet hers, wrapping my legs around her as I feel my confidence building. Regina slows the pace significantly and I nearly cry out, though only a whimper escapes my mouth.

"Relax, Emma," Regina purrs. "We have all the time in the world. Steady and slow wins the race, after all."

The slow pace heightens my senses even more, and I struggle to adapt. My abusers in the past were all rough, selfish, unforgiving. Regina is anything but, and I resist the urge to use my magic to get what I want. The way I see it, there is no pleasure without pain. How can it be? There's always good and evil, light and dark, but when it comes to pain it always intermingles with pleasure. I can't be satisfied this way.

But as Regina's pleading, sweet words affect me, I find myself falling over the edge. It's like the first time she took me, though we are experiencing this together. Our bodies are alight with our magic, mine light, Regina's slightly darker, and I watch with a transfixed stare as they intertwine, pulling our souls together as we both reach our peaks. I hear a roaring in my ears just before I pass out.

I awaken in water, the temperature freezing and cooling my skin yet the arms embracing me are pleasantly warm in contrast. I realize Regina is the one holding me, and we are immersed in the river in our bare skin with only the moonlight and stars shining down upon us.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I realize we were both deeply affected by our magic intertwining.

"I'm okay. It's you I worry about." Regina cups some water in her hand and gently washes me with it.

"You're glowing," I point out as I realize Regina's whole body is glowing with a yellow-white light. Magic.

Regina chuckles softly. "As are you."

I lean forward and set my feet on the bottom of the river, regaining my strength. Regina keeps her hand on the small of my back to steady me, still hesitant to let me go. "I'm alright, Regina. Still alive."

Regina smiles and places a kiss on the back of my neck. "You passed out. I can't help but worry."

I turn to face her, placing her hand on my chest. "I don't think anything can defeat a heart this strong."

Regina kisses my breastbone, then moves down to my breast, taking the areole into her mouth and sending a shiver of pleasure throughout my body. I tip my head back, the moonlight making this seem more primal, like the garden fairies that roam and dance together in lands far away. I swear I can hear a wolf howling nearby, though they haven't occupied these woods in years, or so Robin told me.

Regina reluctantly pulls back as we hear footsteps and voices coming from the right of us back near our camp. I rub my wet hands over my arms, the action causing goosebumps to rise in the cool of the night. "I suppose we better go back," I sigh, for I was really enjoying the feeling of Regina ravishing me, even more so now that our magic is intertwined. "The men will most likely be coming down here to cool off. The tavern gets humid and they've been drinking."

Regina smiles and lifts me up in her arms bridal-style. I yawn, and she chuckles, the sound vibrating against my naked body. "Sleepy girl."

"Not my fault you give mind-blowing sex," I mumble, resisting the urge to rub my eyes. It feels so comfortable in Regina's arms that I could fall asleep right here.

Somehow I must have, for when I wake we are both dressed in soft cloaks and covered with fur pelts, Regina's body curled against mine with my head resting against her chest. I blink and turn my head to see the sun is barely rising from the slight light against the canvas overhead.

A light hum escapes Regina's mouth as she dreams, subconsciously knowing I have moved. One arm holds me in place while the other strokes my curls. "Just a few more minutes, Mother," she mumbles and I smile at the silly comment.

I lean up and kiss her very softly before settling my lips on her neck. She stirs and hums in contentment, tilting her head to give me more access. "You're in a good mood," she says.

I nip at her neck playfully which causes goosebumps to raise on her skin. "I'm back in my forest with the most beautiful woman next to me. Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

Regina blinks overhead and winces. "It feels like someone has twisted my insides and beat me over the head with a thimble. We may have to call the medic."

I lean back, propping one hand on my head. "That is called a hangover. You drank quite a bit of that moonshine last night. Haven't you ever drunk so much that it made you sick?"

Regina whimpers and rolls onto her side. "Mother only allowed me the occasional glass of wine. And as queen, I was expected to remain poised and composed at all times. I've also never had anything stronger than wine before."

I rub her back gently, feeling sympathetic. "Then we shall take the day to recover. Will can go with Robin to check the traps, and the rest of the men will be leaving on a hunting trip soon I'm sure, as there aren't any planned ambushes."

Regina hums in approval, and I jump out of bed to fetch water from the river. Robin is down washing himself and he grins knowingly when he sees me. "You look rather smitten, Em. Big night last night?"

I roll my eyes and fill our canteens. "Why do you think we left the tavern so early? It's not that hard to figure out."

Robin splashes me playfully, and I gasp as my front is soaked in icy cold water. "No need to be defensive, love. It's obvious you and Regina love each other. In fact, you're glowing."

I look down to see that yellow-white magic has outlined my body, making it appear as though sunlight is streaming down directly onto me. Robin cocks his head to the side thoughtfully. "That's never happened before."

I wash my face, reveling in the refreshing coolness of the river. "Regina and I connected somehow. I don't know if it is because we share the same heart, or because of what went on last night. Our magic intertwined and now it's affecting both of us."

"You know, the fairies always used to say that when two magical beings connected in that way and began sharing their magic, it was because they were meant to be betrothed."

His words nearly make me lose my balance and fall into the water. "What?!" I say, my voice coming out as a shrill squeak.

Robin shrugged. "My father used to tell me the tale when I was a boy. I always thought of it to be rather posh, but now that I have seen the Blue Fairy work her magic on you I am more inclined to believe it." He grins at me, his forest green eyes sparkling. "Are you afraid of betrothal, lass?"

I give him a pointed stare. "You know as well as I that I belong in this forest. I was not made for castle walls and balls and positions of power. I am staying here. When Regina decides to go back, she will return alone."

A twig snapping behind me catches my attention, and I turn to see Regina wrapped up in her cloak, her hair in a side braid and her face etched with heartbreak. Her bottom lip quivers and through our magical connection I know that I have broken her heart. Without saying a word, she swiftly turns and marches back the way she came.

"Regina, wait!" I call as I run after her.

She ignores me and ducks into our tent. I follow her, watching as she grabs her things and hastily throws them into her suitcase. I suddenly have an overwhelming feeling of loneliness as I watch the scene unfold, reminded of when she first left me as a child.

"I will return to the castle by sun down, and Rociante will be coming with me," Regina speaks, her voice bitter and closed off.

"Regina, I didn't mean—"

Regina holds up her hand to cut me off. "You meant every word, Emma. You must have realized you can feel my emotions as well as I feel yours. And I do not judge you. I understand that your home is here, and mine is not. I belong within castle walls and luxury, you belong within the forest."

"You don't understand!" I snap, resisting the urge to tug on my hair. "I don't want you to leave! I just, I know that you have to, that your kingdom needs you. Besides, you're happier there—"

Regina's suitcase falls to the floor, silencing me. I can see Regina seething with anger, her whole body vibrating with it. When she speaks, it is with tears in her voice. "I'm _not_ happy there, Emma. I hate being queen. I never wished to be royal. But when I met you, my life seemed bearable. And then we reunited, and we were happy, we lost and found each other time and time again. I gave you my heart. Out here, I feel free. The forest feels like home. You feel like home." She turns to face me, her eyes streaming with tears.

I step forward, careful not to touch her as she will surely reject me. "I may have met every word, Regina, but that doesn't mean I was happy at realizing the truth. But if you truly feel that way, then you can't leave. Stay here. With me, with us."

Regina wipes her eyes, picking up her suitcase on the ground. "That is a dream I am hoplessly chasing after, Emma. I cannot just abandon my royal duties."

I sit down on the cot, thinking for a moment. "What about Snow?"

Regina sits as well, shock and hope lighting her features. Then she quickly shakes her head. "Snow is set to inherit her grandparents' kingdom."

"There must be someone who can take over for them. Snow was next in line to inherit her father's castle over you. She enjoys ruling and living in luxury—she can take over for you," I say, becoming more excited as I think about it.

Regina nods. "Snow's cousin was next in line after her. He must be of age now."

I jump up, throwing what little things I have into my bag. "Then let's go! The sooner we get back to the castle, the sooner we can start our new lives out here."

Regina stands and settles me with a gentle touch to my arm. "Is this truly what you want?"

"More than anything in this world."

A slow smile spreads across Regina's face. "We will leave at once. The passing of power will take a few days at the very least, there must be a celebration. And I must make sure Snow is familiar with all the staff and duties she will inherit."

I pull on Regina's arm impatiently, practically bouncing on the way to fetch Rociante. "We will be back in less than a week's time," I inform the men.

Then we are off to the castle, hopeful and feeling as though everything is falling into place.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm very sad to say this will be the last chapter. I have loved writing this and giving people entertainment and feelings and all the good stuff that comes with a great story, but all good things must come to an end. You guys have been amazing with your support and your comments and motivation. I only hope to write an original novel someday and have that type of support. You all make me a better writer. I know I put these cheesy messages into every fic I write, but it's so true. Hope to see most of you on my next writing adventure. Much love.**

* * *

 **Regina's POV**

"By the decree of Her Majesty, we announce the crowning of a new leader—our new queen, Snow White of the Enchanted Forest."

Trumpets sound all around us and the crowd cheers at the mention of their new queen. Snow's cheeks flush as I gently set the crown upon her head, tapping each shoulder with my staff. The young girl looks up at me, her soft eyes showing a flicker of apprehension. I smile at her before helping her stand, placing my hand on the small of her back to calm her.

"You will make a great ruler, Snow. This is what you always dreamed; this is what you were born to do," I reassure her.

I glance over to Emma beside us, dressed in a swan-white dress illuminated with thousands of crystals. The slight glow from our magic enhances the shine. She looks beautiful as always, though I much prefer her in pants and a leather vest, her hair in a ponytail or curled loosely down her back unlike the twisted braid she is donning now.

Snow steps up to the platform and I take a step back, sliding my hand into Emma's and giving it a soft squeeze. She gives me a quick smile then faces her eyes forward, ever the respectful princess. She seems rather pale today, and worry settles upon me at the realization. She has been a bit nauseous as well, perhaps anxiety from staying at the castle too long?

Alas, our one week we had planned turned into a month, then 6 more, then a full year. There was lots of preparation to be done to hand the crown off to Snow and Emma understood that. I even made sure to find time to spend in the forest right outside the castle walls to give her a sense of calm. It seemed to help, but now she has become less like her normal self and more of going through the motions. I make a mental note to talk with her tonight after the celebration before turning my attention onto the festivities once more.

"With Regina's guidance and your support, I hope and believe I can make a wonderful queen. Alongside Prince James, who I am set to marry, I will tend to every need and concern that arises with grace and acceptance." Snow curtsies, her soft white, feathered dress fluffing away from her body as she does so.

The crowd claps and then bows before the orchestra starts up again, enticing them out onto the dance floor. Snow turns to us, her eyes glowing with happiness and her cheeks as rosy as if she had been out in the cold. She hugs us both tightly, a small hiccup escaping her throat as she is overcome with emotion.

"You both have helped me so much, even after all I have done. I truly do not deserve the honor of ruling this kingdom…"

"Snow." I firmly grasp the girl's chin and tilt her head up. "I would not have left you with such a role if I believed you would neglect it. You must be confident in yourself in order to succeed in leading this kingdom. Emma and I love you very much—you will do well."

Snow nods, regaining her confidence with my speech. "I will rule in the way you would have, Moth—Regina."

I smile and squeeze her hands within mine. "Mother will do just fine, Snow. I am honored to have a daughter such as you." I motion to her newest beau standing by the food table, patiently waiting for a dance. "Now go enjoy the night with your prince. You can begin your duties tomorrow."

Snow scurries off, leaving us alone. I turn to Emma, easily hiding my underlying worry. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Emma brightens at the name, but her smile quickly falters as she touches her stomach. "Perhaps a little later."

I touch her arm gently as she sways slightly. "Are you feeling alright, my love?" I know she isn't due to our connection, but I don't want to pry.

Emma promptly turns and bolts for the door. The two guards at the door barely have time to open them before she bursts through. In the crowd, Snow gives me a worried look. I wave at her to stay before following Emma.

As soon as I'm out the door I am greeted by Red and Belle, both dressed in their formal attire. The way they are holding hands as they run causes a fleeting smile to cross my face. When Emma and I returned from Sherwood Forest, the two were more in love than I thought possible in such a short amount of time. I find it rather adorable though they try to keep their obvious passion private.

"Will Emma be alright?" Red asks.

I swallow hard as we approach our bathing area. "I cannot say with complete confidence that she will, wolf." I move to go in alone but Red grabs the door before it can stop completely and pushes her way through.

"Emma is my human. I am going to see her." Red levels me with a stare that has me taken aback at the alpha-ness of it. "I will go with her to Sherwood Forest, I will guard her as she roams, I am her familiar."

I see the tips of her canines poking through to her bottom lip just slightly. Belle lays a hand on Red's arm and she instantly relaxes, though her stare is non-other than defiant. I nod and step back, though I am the first to enter the bathing area where Emma is.

Emma is hunched over the toilet, retching sounds coming from her along with pained whimpers. I rub soft circles on her back as Red pushes the stray hairs that have fallen into her face back. Belle hurries to grab fresh clothing and starts a bath.

After a few minutes, Emma's retching subsides, and she leans back in exhaustion. Belle looks to her, then me. "Shall I fetch the doctor?"

Red leans over to whisper in her ear. Belle's eyes widen, and she blushes. "Oh! Well if I knew you were expecting I wouldn't have been so worried!"

"What?!" Both Emma and I say.

Red gives Belle a stern glare before looking to us. "Emma's not sick. She's pregnant."

Emma and I look at each other in shock. Then, Emma begins to laugh. She laughs until she has tears streaming from her eyes and her face is bright red. "If I had known sooner I wouldn't have thought I was dying," she giggles.

The realization slowly hits us. Emma is only 17—with her minimal sexual experiences before me and growing up with men, it makes sense that she wouldn't know what the symptoms of pregnancy are. The thought never crossed my mind because neither one of us have the asset required to instill pregnancy.

"The baby was created with magic," Red answers my question.

Emma rubs her flat belly, a smile crossing her face. "This is so amazing. Regina, we're going to have a baby!"

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Yes, dear. And I couldn't love you more."

* * *

A few months later, it happens. We are settled in the Sherwood Forest, resting peacefully with Red and Belle in their own tent nearby, when Emma sits up straight from sleep and gasps in surprise. I set the book I was reading by the glow of a candle down and touch her swollen belly, watching in concern as her face contorts in pain. The bed is soon covered in warm liquid as her water breaks and I move to wake everyone.

The men hurry into the forest to fetch water, Robin and Will grab clean cloths, and Red and Belle prepare to deliver the baby as they had been learning how from the midwives in the village. I put a few more pillows behind Emma's head and stroke the hair matted to her forehead in an act of comfort.

"Regina please don't leave me!" Emma cries out in pain and grasps my hand so tightly I am afraid she will break the bone.

I breathe through the pain, reminding myself this is nothing compared to what my poor Emma is feeling at the moment. "Breathe, my love. He's almost here."

Emma smiles, though it looks more like a grimace. "For months you've been insisting that it's a girl. Are you finally admitting I'm right?"

I kiss her nose, attempting to be comforting and playful to distract her from the pain. "I am _always_ right, Swan."

"Well, if it is a girl, we are so not naming her Gwyneth—ahh!" Emma cries as another contraction hits her.

'Gwyneth is a respected name!" I say.

"It's an old queen's name!" Emma argues.

"What if it's a boy, then?" I prompt.

But before she can answer, Emma is bearing down and getting ready to push. Red and Belle brace her legs while Robin and Will look on with slightly horrified expressions. I resist the urge to smirk at their reactions, instead focusing on helping Emma through her pain.

Then, her cries die down. Her body relaxes, and a new cry fills the air. Red wipes the baby off with a towel while Belle cuts the cord. I stroke Emma's face, bringing her back from the semi-consciousness the pain of birth sent her into. She cranes her neck to see, eyes bleary from exhaustion. "Is she here?"

Red smiles and sets the baby in her arms. " _He_ is perfect."

Emma smiles down at the little bundle in her arms. I stroke his little face, marveling in the dark locks he inherited from me and the dimple he inherited from Emma. Emma looks up at me with a smile. "What do you want to call him?"

"Henry," I answer, the name rolling perfectly off my tongue.

Blue interrupts us, entering the tent with two of her fairies flanking her. "I knew I was going to be pleased with the prophecy," she said, reaching out to hold our son.

Emma hands him off and the baby coos as Blue sprinkles him in fairy dust. "He's certainly a magical miracle." The fairy looks up at us, a twinkle in her eye. "He has a bright future ahead of him, being the child of true love."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Moms, come on!" Little Henry tugs impatiently on our arms, following our men through the forest. "We have to give the poor their rations!"

"Come on ahead, lad!" Robin calls, beckoning Henry to run ahead and jump on his shoulders.

Emma and I both chuckle and fall behind, intertwining our hands and taking our time. It has been 5 years since the birth of our son, and a lot has changed. The merry men no longer steal from the rich and give to the poor. We make our own living trapping and dipping into the savings I have from being queen where we roam villages far and wide, saving all from poverty.

Red and Belle run ahead in their wolf forms, beckoning their wolf pups to do the same. The 3 little pups try to keep up, the rascal of a runt tripping over his too-large paws and doing a somersault in the dirt. Belle patiently comes back and picks him up by the scruff of his neck, nudging him along with her nose so he may catch up with his siblings. Recently, Belle and Red had added a litter of pups to our pack, giving the merry men avid hunters and trusted friends.

Henry is enamored with the pups and loves to pretend to be one of them, howling at the moon and wrestling with them, as the pups are nearly his size.

Snow is doing well ruling over the Enchanted Forest. She and Prince James married a few years back, and we all had the privilege of attending the royal celebration of their own little prince, whom they named Neal. They also made Emma and I the godparents, which of course we were honored to take the position.

I would be stuck in my darkened rut if it weren't for Emma. Though we came from very different worlds, we are very much alike. And I love her more every day as we journey together and watch our son grow, teaching him the ways of life and survival. We belong together, always and forever.


End file.
